Troublesome
by Eyesuhkattspeleeng
Summary: There's a student willing to do anything for Snape so he won't fail her. But at what price? Were the shattered lives really worth it? WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT!
1. How She Approached Me

**Disclaimer: I am in no way shape or form gaining any sort of prophet from this story. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling except for my original characters, which came from my mind. **

**This is a student teacher relationship story, and yes it is graphic, so you've been warned. I'd like to point out that Evelyn is 17, which is the legal age of consent in J.K. Rowling's world. If Lemons are not your cup of tea, then I advise you NOT to read this story. This story has been previously posted on as well but I assure you that both stories are the same and that they're my creation. This story is more of a psychological story than it is a romance and I'd like to add that a lot of what you're going to read may disturb you. It can be depressing and is not by any means "fluffy." With that being said, enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: How She Approached Me **

I look at the phials of poison laid out before me and I think to myself, how did it come to this? It wasn't so very long ago that I was happy and well adjusted, but nothing now matters anymore. I'm tired of this pain; I just want it to end. 

I look at the phial filled with a dark green acidic looking potion. It is very volatile. It works fast but it also is very painful. I wonder if I want my suffering to be drawn out and painful. I deserve it. 

Pain scares me so I consider a pale yellow potion. They call it the Quiet Sleep. I've read about it, I've read about all of them, and I've only considered the two. The Quiet Sleep is painless. I'll feel nothing. I'll be able to do my normal routine but once my mind enters the state of deep sleep, I'll be gone. That will be that.

I lift the phial and shake it around a bit. This little bit of liquid will end it all. I uncork it and raise it to my lips. For a second I almost let it touch my mouth, but I grow scared and set it down again. 

Toying with the idea is one thing, but I have to be sure. Once I do it, there is no turning back.

I need to think, I need to make sure it's worth it. I need to make sure…

I wonder if I'll dream…

As soon as the blond Slytherin looked at her latest grade, Severus knew there would be trouble. So when she approached him after the bell rang, it did not surprise him in the least. She laid the parchment down in front of him and when he looked up, she looked troubled. 

"Professor, I hardly think that this is fair," she said, biting her lip. She looked nervous, but then again she was challenging his judgment. He'd be nervous too if he had to go up against some one like him. 

"Miss Hewitt, had you wrote this during your written portion of your Potion's N.E.W.T, this is the grade you would have received," he said. Had she been in Gryffindor, she'd of already lost points by now, but since she was from his own house, he'd at least hear her out. However, it didn't merit a chance that he'd let her have her way.

"I worked for hours on this," she said, almost pleading with him. "My parents will kill me!" 

"Perhaps you'll be motivated to do better the next time I assign an essay," he said, not really in the mood to argue with her. It was his last class of the day and it was Friday. No classes for a whole two days…

"You have to let me make this up," she said. 

"I don't have to do anything, Miss Hewitt," he said narrowing his eyes at her. He stood and grabbed his brief case from under his desk and tried to walk off. To his annoyance, she followed him and grabbed his arm. He wheeled around, angry that his student had even dared to touch him, but he caught sight of her face. She was a whole head shorter than he was and it was devilishly easy to look down the front of her blouse, though out of respect for her and himself, he focused his gaze on her eyes. 

"Professor, I'm begging you. I'll do anything, I'll scrub cauldrons, I'll go out into the forest and hunt down herbs for your storage, I'll even-" she cut her sentence short and blushed deeply. "Please, Professor." 

"My detentions consist of scrubbing cauldrons. You've done nothing wrong so therefore I cannot allow you to do that," he said, trying to dismiss her. "I get everything I could possibly want from Professor Sprout. I have nothing for you to do." 

Her brown eyes filled with tears. He groaned inwardly. He hated crying and hardly knew how to deal with it. 

"You couldn't find something for me to do?" Her voice was full of desperate hope, and as much as he wanted to spend the weekend student free, he would spend the weekend rotting with guilt if he did not allow her the chance to make up her essay. 

"Fine," he said with a sigh, ready to be rid of her. "Come by my office tonight after supper and we'll figure out something for you to do." 

Her eyes lit up and the tears were gone. She'd pulled a fast one on him, but it did no good to get mad. He'd already sealed the deal. The girl looked about ready to hug him, though, thankfully, she did not. 

"Thank you so much, Professor. You'll have the cleanest office in the school once I'm through!" And with that, she flounced off. Severus watched after her, cursing himself. If she told anyone about this, he'd have to allow everyone of his students to make up their dreadful grades, it'd be fair. But then again, he'd never cared about being fair. 

At precisely eight o clock, a knock sounded on Severus' office door. He looked up, wondering for a second who it could be, but then he remembered his deal with the sixth year. 

"Come in," he said, collecting himself. She stepped in to his office, looking eager. She took a quick glance around the room, surveying it before she acknowledged him with a bright smile. 

"I couldn't ever thank you enough, sir." 

"No, I'm sure you couldn't," he mumbled. He'd had about four shots of Fire Whisky before hand and was feeling light headed, but it had not been nearly enough to make his annoyance disappear altogether. 

"So, what do you need done?" 

Severus looked around his office. Really, if he could occupy her mouth with something so he wouldn't have to listen to her would have been ideal. Having taught Evelyn Hewitt for five years, he knew that she was the chatty type. He wasn't in the mood for it. He was angry that she'd tricked him into letting her do this, and he also wanted to hit himself for allowing himself to be tricked. 

"Your office looks clean enough, very organized," she observed out loud. "Perhaps I could grade some essays?" 

"That," he hissed. "Is not an option. I'm the only one that's allowed to grade the papers." 

"Just a suggestion." 

"Miss Hewitt, I'm going to be honest with you. I do not want you here, and I have half a mind to throw you out and make you accept that D for having done this to me." 

Evelyn's bright face fell, and she looked very close to tears once more. 

"That isn't going to work this time," he said. 

"Can I tell you something, sir?" she said quietly. Severus rolled his eyes, but stayed silent. "My parents told me that if I get anything below an E that they'll pull me out of Hogwarts and make me get married. I don't want to have to do that." 

"Spare me your sob story; I've got better things to do." 

Her lips began to quiver, damn her. 

"Please, Professor, I'm willing to do anything. "

"And what do you suggest you do? I've got nothing for you to do and I'd much rather enjoy my weekend in complete solitude," he said. If he was firm, she wouldn't have a choice. She had balls; he'd admit it, for having pushed him over especially since he was not the type to be easily persuaded to do anything. But still, there wasn't a thing in the world that he needed done. He couldn't send her to help out another Professor because then she'd tell them and soon everyone would find out that he was letting a student make up a grade which was something he'd never done before. Everyone would be lining up and he'd have to tell every single one of them to slag off. 

"I'll suck you off," she said, suddenly and quietly. Severus jerked up, not quite sure he'd heard her right. 

"Beg pardon?" he sputtered. 

"I turned seventeen last month, and I know it's not professional and it's really gross, but I'd do anything and when I say anything, I mean anything." 

"Miss Hewitt you do realize that I could have you expelled for even suggesting such a thing?" 

Evelyn looked down at her feet, apparently ashamed, but said nothing. Severus wasn't sure what to say either; it was horribly embarrassing to both parties. The idea, however, wasn't as awful as it should have been to him. In fact the idea of the girl on her knees with him in her mouth was quite pleasant and erotic. 

"Out," he said, pointing to the door, trying to shake the images she'd created with her suggestion. 

"Professor, please!" 

"Get out of my office, Miss Hewitt. If you do not leave now, I'll start docking points," he warned. Evelyn needed no further persuasion, so she turned on one heel and fled the room, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts. 


	2. Bugger

**Chapter 2: Bugger.**

�

Weekends did not last nearly long enough for Severus. He'd spent the weekend holed up in his quarters, dreading Monday. Monday the sixth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws had double potions. It wasn't that he hated teaching; no he rather enjoyed it especially when he had Gryffindors to bully, but it was more due to the fact that he didn't want to face Evelyn Hewitt. Not after the previous Friday when she suggested performing oral sex on him. He had a feeling the tension would be almost unbearable. 

After printing the instructions on the black board and giving a short lecture, he sat behind his desk, grading papers, ignoring any question that was directed at him. He did not look up until the bell rang. To his relief, Evelyn was already gone. His relief was short lived how ever as she stepped back through the door after the last student had left. She shut the door behind her and approached him, carefully. 

"Can I help you, Miss Hewitt?" he grumbled but didn't look at her. He shifted papers around on his desk, trying to keep his eyes and hands busy. 

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for the other night," she said, sitting her book bag down by her feet. "I just hope that I haven't scarred you for life." 

"I've already obliviated myself, Miss Hewitt, and you'd do well by dropping it and moving on with your life." 

"Right, well, I really am sorry. I was upset and I don't want you to think that I'm that kind of girl." He looked up at her. She was biting her lip again; it seemed to be a trait of hers. 

"And do permit me to ask you exactly what you mean by 'that kind of girl,'" he asked, his lip curling. Evelyn's frown sagged deeper. 

"The kind of girl that does sexual favors to get what she wants out of life." 

"I do believe that this discussion is over, Miss Hewitt. As you can see," he gestured around his cluttered desk. "I've got work to do." 

"The offer still stands, Professor." 

And with that, she picked up her book bag and hurried out of the room before he could get another word in.

---�

His dreams that night were filled with scenes of her in different stages of undress. He woke up several times during the night and had to drink several glasses of water in order to calm down. He would not touch himself to a scene filled with a student. It was wrong and it made him feel like a dirty pervert. It made him feel old. She was so young and he was old enough to be her father. It wasn't right in the least. 

He fell back asleep again, but only to dream vividly about the way her warm mouth would feel upon his flesh. Immediately, he woke again, wondering if the torment would ever stop. 

Upon entering the Great Hall on Tuesday morning, Severus felt nothing but tired. A nice cup of coffee would cure it, and he promptly poured himself a mug, mulling over his dreams. Professor Trelawney was babbling to him about something that he probably didn't care about, but still he tried to focus on what she was telling him, but he was afraid that what ever she was telling him would send him into a state of slumber where Miss Hewitt would invade his mind. He didn't know which was worse; enduring a long winded explanation and a meaning of a dream that Trelawney had the night before or trying to figure out what his own meant. He didn't want to think about them; it was asking too much. But no matter how hard he try to think about something different, Evelyn's face would appear, her mouth ready and willing to please him.

With out thinking, he found her in the crowd. While other students were busy trying to finish their homework and messing around with their friends, Evelyn sat by her self, the nearest person a whole six chairs away from her. She was spooning porridge in to her mouth absent mindedly while she read a letter, a frown etched on her face. 

It was probably from her parents. 

Bugger. 

Now he really felt guilty. Because he'd denied her one simple request, she was going to have to spend the rest of her life married to a faceless man that she probably didn't know. It shouldn't have mattered, but it did for some reason. 

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. She put the letter down and turned away from him, her shoulders slumped. It was the unmistakable stance of some one who'd been defeated. 

Now he really had to help her. 

Double Bugger.

�

* * *

"Miss Hewitt," he called at her back after class had just been dismissed. She turned. "A word please?" 

Evelyn took a seat at a desk that stood directly in front of his desk. Once the last student was gone, he pointed his wand at the door, shutting it and locking it. 

"Your parents," he said slowly. "Surely they do not know about your essay."

Evelyn studied him for a moment, trying to find the right words to say with out getting into trouble. 

"They requested that every single paper of mine that gets graded is reported to them. They know." 

Severus was quiet. He was hoping the letter was something else, perhaps a relative died.

"Very well, I will write them and tell them that I have reviewed your essay once more and have decided to change the grade." 

Evelyn said nothing to him, but stared at the desk top. 

"I do not wish to see your life get washed away on my accord."

"And in return?"

It was Severus' turn to be silent. It was so easy to tell her that yes; he'd like nothing more than to receive a sloppy blow job from her. It was also hard because the consequences could be dire and if he were to get caught in the act, he would have to hang himself. 

Even though he was no longer a Death Eater, he still thought like one. He did not like giving away anything because everything had a price. If he changed her grade for no absolute reason, he might as well just start wearing cheery robes in his class room and take his students out on field trips. He did not want to be known as a "cool" teacher. He'd worked very hard to be feared by the school's population in general and if he was going to risk his reputation, he wouldn't want it to be in vain. 

"In return I want you to stop by my office at eight o' clock sharp and we shall discuss it then." 

An inward battle was being fought in his mind. If he could put it off as long as possible, he might be able to come up with a tactic that didn't involve partaking in sexual activities with a student. 

"Thank you, Professor," she whispered. 

There still wasn't anything for her to do. Well, except that. 

He really hadn't wanted to come to that. 

Not really. 

Well, if it came to that, he'd try and enjoy it.

---�

He looked at her, standing in his office, dead silent. 

He had at least hoped she'd change out of her school uniform. She hadn't. The ruddy wool skirt seemed even more condemning on her. He hadn't given them a second thought until then. 

"Take these books back to the library," he said, picking up a random stack of books from off his desk, handing them to her. She opened the cover on the first one in the stacked and examined it. 

"Sir, these belong to you. Your name is printed in the cover," she said, handing the first book back to him for inspection. Indeed, his name was printed in his handwriting in the yellowing cover of the book. Why was he so damn possessive? Was any student gutsy enough to steal one of his books from his office that was locked when he wasn't in there? Besides, kids didn't want to read anymore, with the exception of maybe Granger and she wasn't a common thief, well if the cause was selfish she wasn't anyway. 

"Indeed they are," he muttered, cursing the day for allowing him the chance to live. His eyes searched around the office, looking for anything out of place, hoping to find something. Not a speck of dust was out of place. 

"You don't have to do this," Evelyn murmured. "You're torturing yourself. I'm sure I can learn to be happy with whom or what my parents will choose for me to marry." 

An escape route; she'd given him the key. But still, it wasn't right. He'd still feel guilty. 

"I'm sorry Miss Hewitt, but I just can't allow that to happen." 

Even if it meant the end of his teaching career. Even if it meant that he could never get a job anywhere else. A very large price to pay for a student he hadn't even given a thought about and few moments of pleasure, the likes of which he hadn't felt in a very…very…long time. 

He shot a glance at the door, hoping some one would come in and interrupt. Five seconds and he would be stuck, he wouldn't have a choice. Five seconds passed with out a word and no one popped in suddenly through the door. He sighed. Life just wasn't easy. Damn his conscious. Damn it all. He was Severus effing Snape, he didn't just hand out help. He wouldn't just hand out help. 

He could report her parents to the Domestic Department at the Ministry of Magic. 

No, some one had done the same on him but had they done anything? No. They poked their noses where it shouldn't have been and still found nothing wrong with his father. No, he had to take things into his own hands that time. And this time, it would be the same. 

He liked to think that he was a good man, or at least honorable in his own sadistic, selfish way, and in a way he was. But he didn't feel very good or honorable as he beckoned the girl. No, he felt rather queasy and even more so when the girl obeyed him. 

Well, if he was going to do this, she needed to remove the robe at least. He implied that she should, and she shook the black robe from her shoulders, leaving her in her blouse tie and skirt. The tie would have to go. He removed it himself, picking up the robes and folding them, leaving the tie sitting on top of them.

"You won't regret this, Professor," she whispered. 

Of course he'd regret it. He wasn't a pervert. He hadn't wanted it to come to that. And now that it had, it didn't seem so bad. Really, it was for a good cause. 

It took all of his strength to reach down to try and unbutton his pants. Once the last button was undone, he pulled them down, underwear and all, around his ankles. He didn't look at her as she bent down in front of him and went to work. 

Sweet merciful Jesus, there was no turning back now.

�

* * *

**Reviews are most appreciated :).� Sorry about all the extra lines below. I'm fighting with the stupid document editor and as per usual, it's winning.� **

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. The Little Devil

**Chapter 3: The Little Devil**

His eyes searched the room, looking around at all the faces. Evelyn hadn't shown up yet. He waited, watching the door, expecting her to pop in at any given moment. The final bell rang; she'd be tardy if she showed up now. He had to start class; he wasn't going to postpone his lessons because the wretched girl hadn't shown up for class.

He'd written the bloody letter to her parents. That couldn't be it. Besides, he'd seen her in the Great Hall that very morning, though she tried her best not to look at him. 

Then it hit him; she was embarrassed. Then again, so was he. He thought the guilt would go away, but it hadn't. He'd crossed a very thick forbidden line, trying to justify it as a good cause but really, there was just no good in defiling the girl.

Well, it wasn't as if he took her virginity, though he may as well have. Then again, he wasn't sure if she was even a virgin. Her mouth worked over him like she'd been sucking dick since before she could remember. She was a pro. But just because she'd sucked dick doesn't mean she had gone all the way. 

He needed to get his mind off of it; he had a class to teach. 

He waved his wand at the black board and instructions appeared. He barked his orders and set them all to work. 

The girl would have to wait after classes. It was time to be professional.

---�

The Slytherin common room was not overtly crowded. It was a sunny late March evening and most of the students went outside to enjoy the spring. He had a feeling that Evelyn wouldn't be amongst them. She was a loner. She had no friends as far as he could tell. 

He made his way downstairs to the dormitory. He found the right door and knocked. It was the polite thing to do. It was the girls' dormitory after all; one of them could be undressed for all he knew. 

The door cracked open and a sliver of a face appeared. There was a small squeak and the door closed again. 

He knocked once more, thoroughly annoyed. 

The door opened again, but this time all the way. The girl that faced him was the one he was seeking. She did not look him in the eye but took to staring at the floor. 

"You weren't in class, Miss Hewitt," he said softly, trying to sound gentle and understanding, though he'd never perfected that. 

"I'm sorry?" She offered, looking up at him, biting her wretched lip. 

"I was just checking to see if you were alright." 

"I'm fine. Did I miss anything?" 

He thought for a second. Perhaps…no… He refused to torture himself like that once more. He looked at her, looking him up and down, considering the very thing he was considering. 

"Miss Hewitt, we need to talk." 

"About what?" 

He didn't answer her; she knew what he wanted to talk about. He grabbed her by her upper arm and drug her to his office. He locked the door soundly, and placed a few silencing charms on the door, to avoid a nasty situation if some one happened to over hear. 

He drew up a chair in front of his desk, and implied with a nod of his head that he wanted her to sit. He wouldn't face her; he couldn't. He didn't even know where to start. 

"Professor, if this is about me missing class, it won't happen again," Evelyn started. 

He shook his head. 

"No, I can't say that I blame you. I wouldn't have shown up either," he said. It was the truth. In fact he had considered not showing up himself, but he was a teacher, she was a student. It was easier for her. "Evelyn, I wanted to apologize to you. What I had you do, that was very wrong. I cannot imagine the regret you must feel and I'm sorry that I'm the cause of it." 

"I don't regret it. You saved me from having a miserable life. It was worth it." 

Severus turned, a bit taken aback. 

"I'd do it again, too," she said, a devilish smile playing on her lips.

"Miss Hewitt…"

"I'm not going to lie. I enjoyed myself. And from the look on your face, you were satisfied." 

He blinked at her, not quite believing what he was hearing. 

"You're very handsome," she continued. Now she was just being a sycophant. 

"I hardly believe that." 

"I think so." 

"You must be very lonely." 

"Aren't you?" 

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. She seemed to realize that she'd crossed a line. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. 

"What I meant is that not everyone is one hundred percent content all the time. You just seem very distant that's all," she explained. "Me, I'm perfectly happy being alone and I assume you must be too or else you wouldn't be that way, but you have to admit that you do enjoy good company every once in a while." 

Well, no, he could not deny it, but what business of it was hers? He grew uneasy. It would be a cold day in hell before he discussed his personal life with a student. 

"Miss Hewitt, I hardly think that this is appropriate," he said, turning away from her again, leaning up against the back bookshelf, using his arm to support his wait. 

"Professor Snape, I believe that we're way past appropriate." 

"Point well taken, but I still do not think I should discuss my inner most feelings with you," he said, sneering a bit. 

"Why? Are you scared that I'm going to tell some one?" 

Well, yes, really that was it. He let his silence do the talking for him. 

"Tell me, Professor, who am I supposed to tell? In case you haven't noticed, I don't have any friends." 

Truth could be a mother fucker, especially if it wasn't good truth and it came straight from the horse's mouth. No, she had no friends. She was rather homely in the sense that she did not conform to the standards set by her peers. But she seemed to be happy none the less. It wasn't that anyone went out of their way to avoid her; they just didn't care to get close to her. Really, he could see why. She made him feel alienated. 

Well that was his doing; it wasn't entirely her fault. 

"At any rate, I wouldn't want to pry too much into your personal life. I might not like what I find," she concluded. 

She was smart to shut up. 

"Miss Hewitt, do you know what we've done?" 

"I'm perfectly aware." 

He winced. 

"I meant what we've done to ourselves. We've condemned ourselves. It cannot happen again. I do not think I could live with myself knowing that I've…" He couldn't continue. He wasn't quite sure how to tell a seventeen year old that he lusted after her. 

"That you've taken the last bit of my childhood away from me?" Evelyn added, a teasing note in her voice. Despite himself, he smiled. It was a good thing that she couldn't see his face or he might have to kill her for witnessing such a legendary event. He hardly smiled genuinely. Perhaps there was something more to this girl than he'd thought. 

"Exactly," he said, with a gulp. He turned to face her again. To his surprise, she was standing. 

"You want to go down to the Great Hall and have a spot of supper with me? I haven't eaten yet and I'm sure no one else is in there by now." 

As much as he wanted to say no, he couldn't. He nodded his head once and unlocked the door. He followed her to go eat supper. He was hungry.

---\/p>

"Professor Snape," some one called after him. He turned around slowly to see Professor Lupin trailing after him. Well, if this wasn't a surprise. It was a couple of days until full moon, and surely Lupin was after his monthly dose of Wolfsbane potion. 

He toyed with the idea of just ignoring the teacher, but no, he had to stop. He had to give him the potion or else he'd be putting the entire school in mortal danger. There were a few people he could live with out, but really, it'd be a huge mess. He didn't particularly care for cleaning up blood and entrails. 

The tired looking man approached him.

"You know where my stores are at, Lupin," he said with a sneer. He didn't like interacting with this man at all and minimal contact was ideal. 

"I know, but that's not what this is about." 

"I've got a class to teach in ten minutes so do make haste and say what you have to say or else I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave rather abruptly and rudely. I am never late." 

Lupin nodded his head. 

"I understand, but Severus-" Lupin started, but Severus cut him off.

"While we are standing in open hallways of the school in earshot of students, you are to refer to me as Professor or Snape or a combination of both," Severus sneered. Lupin seemed nonplussed. 

"Right, Professor. I wanted to ask you about Evelyn Hewitt."

Severus blanched. Had the insufferable werewolf found out? If he had, he was in deep trouble. 

He willed himself to act natural; act as though she was nothing to him. 

But it would be a lie. 

She was something him, no matter how hard he tried to fight it, there was just something about her… 

"What about Miss Hewitt?" That sounded natural, or so he thought. Well maybe now that he'd thought about it, his voice probably did seem some what constrained. Lupin gave him an odd look. Severus cleared his throat, and tried to relax. 

"Well, it's nothing really; I thought maybe you knew a little more about her since she's from your house." 

"Indeed, she is," he replied dryly and looked at his pocket watch, a nonverbal sign that he wished Lupin to hurry up and make his point. 

"Well," Lupin said, still staring strangely at him. "It's just that she doesn't seem to have any friends, and I worry. Do you know if she's having problems at home?" 

The both of them, Severus knew, were not strangers to growing up in a dysfunctional family, and he could see where the concern was coming from. He'd felt that way himself a couple of times after spending time, talking with her. He let her come to his office and clean it up for him. She did a much more personal job than the elves did, and he felt safer having her clean his belongings than the elves. 

She was a wonderful conversationalist. 

It really was a wonder that she didn't have more friends than she did. But then again it shouldn't have surprised him. Kids her age didn't care about current events or what was going on around them. Really all they cared about was the opposite sex and in some cases the same sex.

"As far as I know, she has a normal home life. If she is having troubles at home, she does a good job hiding it." 

"Right, well, I thought I'd ask. See you around, Professor." 

Before Severus could respond, Lupin had already turned the opposite direction and was gone. Severus scoffed. He felt a little bit threatened that Lupin had asked about Evelyn. It was a bit odd, but he felt oddly protective over her. He stalked off, not really sure what to make of it all.

That night, Evelyn graced his office once more so that she could reorganize his bookshelf, by author name. Not to say that it was disorganized before, but he'd done arranged it by title and subject and it got a little confusing sometimes. He needed a refreshing change so he did not object when she offered. 

It had been about two weeks since she'd climbed down on her knees and degraded herself using his body as a tool. He rather enjoyed her company now, but he let her do all the talking. It never went further than talking, much to Severus' relief, but there was always that hanging over them. 

He knew she wanted him. He could tell by the way she looked at him. 

It was hard to tell him self that he didn't want her, because he did. He wanted her for his own selfish purposes and it took all of his will power to not to kiss her soundly like he wanted to. 

The feelings, they scared him more than anything. There was no excuse for him to feel so close to a student. As a teacher, it was his duty to make sure that all of his students felt at home, like they could rely on him, but he'd been missing in action for that part. 

The girl needed him.

Maybe he needed her.

"Professor, do you have a ladder?" 

He looked up at her; she was trying to reach the shelf that was just beyond her reach. 

"Use your wand, Evelyn." 

A simple solution for a simple problem, it seemed. Evelyn blushed. 

"I left it in the dorm." 

He raised an eye brow at her; a wand was like a fifth appendage, he found it incredible that anyone could leave it anywhere. He kept his on his immediate person at all times. He sighed heavily and stood. He took the book from her and placed it on the shelf that the rather short girl could not reach. He looked down at her, now very aware of how short she was compared to him. 

"I think it's time that you head off to bed, Miss Hewitt," he said after a couple of moments of staring at each other. Indeed, it was nearly eleven o clock. 

"Tomorrow is Saturday, sir. I don't have anywhere I need to be, besides I'm no where near finished." 

"Be that as it may, I have plans. So off to bed with you." 

Evelyn surveyed him for a couple of moments. 

"Can I stay here?"

"And where do you plan on sleeping, Miss Hewitt?" 

"In your bed." 

"Where am I supposed to sleep, Miss Hewitt?" 

"In your bed." 

Severus shook his head vigorously. 

"No, absolutely not."

"I get lonely and besides, it's so cold down there. I don't see the harm…" 

"The harm, Miss Hewitt? A student in bed with a teacher? A teacher of the opposite sex for that matter. That will go over well," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Evelyn grew flustered; obviously frustrated that she could not get her way. He was tired of letting her get her way; she'd wormed her way into his life and suddenly there was no way he could get rid of her. 

"You've got nerve, Miss Hewitt, but my final word is no," he said, glaring darkly at her. Evelyn's jaw clenched and she didn't move a muscle.

"What if I refused?" 

The wretched girl was too bloody bullheaded for her own good. Didn't she know who she was talking to? No one stood up to Snape and defied a direct order from him and lived to tell the tale. 

"Miss Hewitt, have you forgotten that you're unarmed and I'm not?" he said, grinning sadistically at her. This would be fun.

"I've got two fists; I know how to use them."

Severus threw back is head and laughed at her. It was a cruel thing to do, but he couldn't help himself. Her fists, that was rich. 

He was so busy laughing at her; he didn't see her charge at him. 

He whirled around just in time to see her face and her fist clenched at her side. He grew fearful for a moment, closing his eyes, waiting for the blow to come, but it didn't. What he felt were her lips on his own. What he felt was her arms snaking around his neck. What he felt was him self melting into her, kissing her back. 

It felt wonderful. 

Yet it was worse than having her hit him. He couldn't punish her for a kiss.

He found himself wrapping his arms underneath her thighs, hoisting her up so she could reach his lips better.

Merlin, she was a good kisser.

Not that he really had anyone to compare her to.

Why was he even considering letting her have her way? Damn her! The manipulative little bitch! 

He dropped her and she fell with a thud on the cold stone floor. She looked up at him, her face full of smug satisfaction. It took everything to not kick her where she laid. 

"What in the hell are you trying to accomplish, Miss Hewitt?" he hissed at her, seething with anger. 

"You can't deny what you feel, sir." 

"You don't know what in the hell you're talking about!"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about! I see it! I see it when you look at me! Don't you dare try and lie to me!" 

"OUT!" he roared at her. She remained rooted to the spot.

"No, not until you tell me the truth." 

There was never a student that he'd come across, not even Potter, that he seriously considered killing. That was until Evelyn Hewitt invaded his life and refused to leave him alone. He drew his wand and pointed it at her. It was aimed at her heart. 

"Get.Out.Of.My.Office," he said, slowly, giving her fair warning. Evelyn stared at him for a second, and then shook her head, the defiant gleam in her eye sparkling like a challenge. She dared him to do it. So he did. 

"Crucio!" 

It had slipped out before he knew what he was doing. She shrieked in agony, her body stiffening as the curse hit her. Her screams brought him back to his senses. He looked at his wand, slowly, and then at her, realizing what he'd done. He was horrified with himself. He dropped his wand and rushed to her side. 

He felt her cheeks, they were cold with sweat. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing laboriously. At least she was still breathing. That's all he cared about. Her eyes fluttered open. 

"I didn't think you'd do it," she said, softly. Severus was so relieved to hear her voice; he engulfed her in a large hug. 

"Evelyn, I cannot possibly tell you how sorry I am…I didn't mean…" his voice trailed off, his voice thick with tears. Evelyn grabbed one of his hands and kissed it softly. 

"So don't tell me," she whispered. "Show me." 

"I can't." 

She stared deep into his eyes, and pushed a lock of lank greasy hair out of his face. 

"It's just you and me, Professor. There's nobody else here. "

"You don't understand, Evelyn. It's wrong!" 

"Define right, then." 

No one had ever desired him before. Really, he couldn't see what she saw in him. 

"Love is blind, Professor." 

He bent and picked her up, and she groaned. The curse was known to leave long term repercussions, he wasn't taking any chances. He'd shot himself right in the foot. 

He hoisted her to his living quarters that were hidden behind a door way cleverly disguised by a wall. He pressed a free palm to it and the stones began to collapse, revealing a small room complete with a mattress propped off the floor on a box spring and a small wardrobe. He deposited Evelyn on the bed softly and began to search her body of any physical wounds she might have obtained while she was trashing about on the floor, or when he had dropped her. 

"I'm alright, really, Professor. I'm a little sore, but alright." 

He still continued to examine her, he wasn't taking any risks. There was a small bruise on her back, and when he pressed a finger to it, she groaned, but there wasn't much he could do for a bruise except let it heal on its own. 

"I take it I'll be staying the night here after all?" 

He could have slapped her; she'd managed to get her way in the end. 

Didn't she realize that no matter what she felt for him and no matter what he felt for her, it wouldn't be right in anyone's eyes? Love was blind, indeed. No one accepted anything anymore. People weren't happy unless they had some one else to look down their noses at just so they could ignore their own disappointing lives. 

"I suppose so, Miss Hewitt. But I will be finding elsewhere to sleep," he said quietly. 

"Like where?" 

"I suppose I could find a bed down in the hospital wing if it came straight down to it."

Evelyn didn't say anything. 

"Or you could set aside your pride and stay here." 

"Or I could do that." 

The mind tricks she pulled! What was wrong with him? He was too intellectual to let the petty tricks of a teenaged girl trip him. He grudgingly lay down beside her, stiffening as she struggled to turn over on her side to get a better look at him. 

"You know…" she started. He could tell by the way she hesitated to finish her sentence that it would more than likely be some thing that he would object to. "They say sexual intercourse is the best cure for any ailment." 

Well, it was true. It relieved a lot of stress, strengthened the immunity system and was great exercise…but it together and…wait. Why was he even considering? There was no possible way he would be able to live with himself…

"What you are implying is completely foolish. I cannot and will not have sex with my student!" 

She raised an eyebrow at him. He could have hit himself. 

"I performed oral sex on you. Sex is sex is sex, Professor, no matter which orifice of mine your dick was penetrating." 

"You have strange principles, Miss Hewitt." 

She gave him a silly grin. 

"It's only because you see them that way. They make perfect sense to me and if you thought about it you'd see that I was right." 

"You're also very cocky, Miss Hewitt." 

"I'm a Slytherin. We've all got a large ego; you should know this, Professor." 

"Indeed." 

It did no good to try and get out of it. Once she got into her thick brain she wanted something, she'd do anything to get it. Admitting defeat was hard for him but was giving in really considered defeat? If he didn't put up a fight then would it be considered a loss? Did people who agreed with some one else though it was clear that it was wrong really lose in the end? 

The way she was staring at him made it clear that she was ready for another fight.

"You realize that by doing this that there is no turning back?" 

"Sure, I know. I mean it's not like it would be my first time." 

He knew. She'd told him about her previous boyfriend, an older man, a friend of her fathers who had used her and then dumped her so he could go back to his wife. She said she hadn't been heart broken because she knew deep down that he loved his wife more than her and she was okay with it. She had said his wife and he were made for each other. Evelyn had just been an escape. 

Severus wondered if Evelyn had used the same sort of mind control on the married man that she'd used on Severus himself. It wouldn't have surprised him in the least. 

After coming terms to the fact that before the night was over he'd have bedded a student, Severus suddenly felt a lot better about the to be events and even grew a bit aroused. 

Any shred of doubt lingered vanished as Evelyn took his hand and guided it down her face, neck, breasts, stomach and lastly down her skirt to her crotch. It rested for a second, not really sure what it should do. He could feel the heat rising off her crotch. 

At that moment he wished he were some one else. Perhaps if he were some one else, he wouldn't be feeling the guilt. The mixture of guilt and lust were surely going to be the death of him. 

"I have an idea…" he whispered as he withdrew his hand. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Repaying the favor," he said, as he slid down, shifting as lightly as possible, finally resting between her legs. His legs hung awkwardly off the end of the bed that was a smidge too short. 

"But it was you who did me a favor." 

"Perhaps, but consider this an official sign of gratitude."

He slid his hands up her thighs, making sure to only lightly graze her skin. Goosebumps arose from their porous graves like corpses that weren't really corpses. Ring a bell, get dug up. His thumbs slid under the elastic waist band of her panties and he pulled them down and off with one fluid motion. 

It was then that Severus realized that the girl laying before him was not a girl at all. She was a young woman. 

During his time as a teacher Severus had come to realize the importance of getting to know his students. He did not pride in seeing them grow, that was their parents' job. Evelyn was an example of why he kept that strict code. 

He didn't want that, not like that, not then, not there…

But he nuzzled into her groin and causing her to moan. 

She tasted sweet and salty on his lips…she smelled almost of perfume…

As he applied pressure with his tongue, her grasp on his hair tightened, shifting his head to where she wanted him.

He was her slave…

"Oh my god," she moaned, writhing about in her orgasmic splendor. "Higher, no not lower, higher, damn it!" 

She dug her fingernails into his scalp and forced him to the right spot. 

He almost laughed at her desperation. Perhaps it wasn't a nice thought but then again Severus Snape was not a nice man. It was one of those qualities he'd learned to love about himself. 

In one sticky gush, Evelyn came. 

"That," she said as he unearthed himself from her crotch and found his spot on a pillow beside her. "Was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced." 

"The women don't call me Snape the Snake for no reason," he said, his ego a bit inflated. Evelyn lightly punched his shoulder.

"You're a liar."

"So maybe I am."

They lay still and quiet for a couple of moments. It was one of those silences that were awkward and heavy. There was a question, a statement, going unheard.

Evelyn finally asked, relieving the tension in the air. Severus lived for it. 

"So…are we?" 

"Are we what?" 

"You know perfectly well what I mean," she said, giving him a strange smile, a mistrusting smile. Severus was not a stupid man and it did him no good to feign ignorance, especially with Evelyn around.

"I believe we just did." 

"That was not sex, Professor. I do believe one who is educated at your level would know that." 

He smiled smugly at her.

"Sex is sex is sex, Miss Hewitt. Now go to sleep, I've got plans in the morning and it won't do to have you talking my ear off all night long." 

He turned over, and smiled to himself, ignoring the girl's sputtering of frustration and contempt. He had her in a bind and there was no way she was getting out of it.

He was Severus Effing Snape. 


	4. Taboo

**Chapter 4: Taboo**

"So what plans does the illustrious Professor Snape have?" 

"Illustrious?" He cocked an eyebrow at the girl who had just woken beside him. The nights events hit him like a ton of bricks; the guilt is what he felt most of all. 

"Notorious?" 

"That's more like it," he said, sitting up, stretching his torso, trying to wake up fully. He groped for his pockets of the robes he'd forgotten to remove before he'd fallen asleep for the pocket watch. The tarnished silver heirloom read seven thirty. He kicked his unstable legs over the side of the bed and stood. "If you must know, I'm meeting some one for breakfast in Hogsmeade. No you cannot accompany me." 

"A girlfriend?" 

He shot her a look. As if he had a girlfriend or anything of the sort. 

"Do you really think that if I had a lady companion that I would have wasted the whole night lying in bed with you?" 

She shifted uncomfortably and bit her lip. It was amazing that her lips weren't constantly chapped the way she bit down on them. 

"It's not like we really did anything." 

He snorted, but didn't reply. He fished through his wardrobe for a set of robes that weren't wrinkled. His breakfast "date" didn't really stand for unkemptness. She certainly wouldn't approve of Evelyn tagging along. But yet, he had the compulsion to bring her along anyway.

After dressing and running a razor over his face, he turned back to Evelyn who was watching him with keen interest. He sighed. 

"I'm meeting my mother, if you must know," he half snarled at her. She gave him a small smile. 

"So the dragon has a mother. Who knew?" 

"We meet in Hogsmeade the first Saturday of every month for a spot of breakfast. I'm not knitting sweaters for her nor am I a steady fixture in her house, so you can wipe that look of your face right now." 

"I think it's sweet." 

He straightened his collar and inspected himself in the mirror hanging on the wall next to his wardrobe. 

"You don't know my mother, Miss Hewitt." 

"What about your father?" 

He stiffened. Of all the snarky comments she could have made, she had to bring up his…father. Well, he wasn't really a father. He was just the man who implanted his seed in his mother's womb. It didn't go any further.

"He's dead." 

He smoothed out the front of his robes, and examined Evelyn's reflection. She wasn't looking at him. Surely she would be crawling down his back to go with him, but she hadn't made an attempt to move. Another tactic of hers he supposed.

Really, he was paranoid. 

A girl, that's all she was, shouldn't have that much power over him. She didn't. It had to be all in his head. 

Troublesome is what she was; a right nuisance really. 

He turned at stared at her for a second before speaking to her. 

"Are you hungry?"

�

---\/p>

"Ah Severus!" 

A woman with dark hair who bared a great resemblance to himself stood with her arms wide open, waiting to give him a hug. He looked around and made sure that no one else was in the small dingy but quaint restaurant before embracing his mother. 

"You're looking very pale, son. You need to get out and explore the grounds more. It's not healthy to be spending all of your days locked in that stuffy class room." 

"Mother," he said, pained that a student was witnessing this. "Not now. I've got some one I want you to meet." 

His mother looked over his shoulder to examine the blond girl staring timidly at her feet. Severus had tried talking her out of wearing her school uniform, but she had insisted she didn't have anything else to wear. His mother backed away from her son and stared at him, confused. He could see the worry as she frowned, her wrinkles very apparent.

"What is this?" she whispered. 

"Mother, this is Evelyn Hewitt," he turned to Evelyn. "Evelyn, this is my mother, Eileen Prince." 

Evelyn didn't look up as she gave a small wave. 

"Hullo," she mumbled. 

"Severus," his mother hissed lowly so that only he could hear her. "What on God's green earth do you think you're doing?" 

"She's just a student, Mother." 

His mother scoffed at him. 

"I don't believe a word of it. Fourteen years you've been teaching, fourteen years you've been coming to meet me for breakfast and not once have you brought any one along with you. Do you think I'm blind?" 

"Will you at least be civilized?" He raised an eyebrow at his mother. She never approved of any woman that threatened to take her Severus away from her. She doted on him, a bit too much, in fact. Every since his father had died, Eileen had been very watchful over her son. 

"Of course dear, do you really think that I'm that much of a cow?" she said, smiling painfully and looking over his shoulder to inspect the girl once more with obvious disapproval etched across her face. "Well, she does look a bit thin." Eileen managed to summon a smile, albeit it a fake smile. Evelyn would be able to tell. Nothing ever went passed the girl. "Come sit down, dear. Severus and I have a lot to discuss and not a lot of time." 

As Eileen took her seat, Severus shot Evelyn an apologetic look before sitting down himself. Evelyn looked as though she was ready to run, but Severus shot her a pointed glare. Evelyn returned the favor by shooting him a dirty look and sitting down across from Severus. Eileen turned around and whistled loudly at a young barmaid who was cleaning up a table filled with dirty dishes.

"Excuse me, Miss! Are you going to take our drink orders or do we have to wait until next Christmas?" 

This would prove to be an interesting morning.

---

Neither of them said a word to each other as they made their way through the castle and towards the dungeons. It appeared as though Evelyn were too angry to speak.

His mother did tend to have that effect on people.

It's not like he could read this mother's mind. He couldn't stop her from asking Evelyn if she had troll blood somewhere down the line. That had not gone over well with Evelyn. 

What did she expect Eileen to have rainbows and sunshine shooting out of her rectum? 

"That woman is absolutely the most infuriating person I've ever met," Evelyn said. Severus smirked.

"Still think its sweet?" 

Evelyn held up a hand.

"Don't," she said, warningly. "I'm heading to showers. I feel completely skuzzy after spending two hours with that woman." 

She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her. He leaned in close to her ear. He didn't want any one over hearing him.

"Come back at ten tonight. Do bring a change of clothes." 

She stared at him strangely, but he raised an eyebrow at her, and gave her a small smirk. She bit her lip and smiled widely. 

"See ya later then, Professor." 

She gave him a small wave and flounced off. He didn't take his off her until she had disappeared around a corner. He was in way too deep.

The girl was punctual, he'd give her that much. Evelyn appeared in his office at ten o clock, wearing her bathrobe and carrying a pillow. 

"You couldn't have been more subtle," Severus said, glaring at her appearance. He prayed that no one had spotted her and if they had, he prayed that they had the good sense not to ask where she was going. 

"Don't worry; I've spent six years invisible at this school, that's not going to change tonight." 

He smirked upon getting a better glance at her pillow case. Furry animals gamboled merrily on the front. It was sickening really. Little red and yellow hearts rained down on the nauseating creatures. He snorted as he pictured a hunter dressed in camouflage stalking the dare he say,_cute_, creatures, killing them off one by one. They wouldn't be smiling then. 

"I sleep better with it," Evelyn said, blushing. It was pathetic really. He grabbed the pillow from her and tossed it aside. 

"I will not allow that abomination on my bed," he said, sneering. Evelyn shrugged and picked it up before taking a seat at his desk. She hugged the pillow to her chest. 

"Ulric didn't like it either," she said. "My house elf, Nita, made it for me when I was a baby." 

"Ulric?" Severus asked as he rummaged around in a cupboard, extracting a bottle of wine and two goblets. "Ulric Parkinson?" 

"I told you about the married man I had an affair with last year." 

"You slept with Pansy Parkinson's father?" He asked, as he poured two glasses of deep rich red wine. He handed one to her and she mumbled a word of thanks before taking a sip.

"Yeah, he liked me because I've got blond hair, just like his dear daughter." 

"That's the most depraved thing I've ever heard."

"Really, it was. He wouldn't look at me when we fucked. It was almost always from behind." 

Severus took a deep drink from his goblet, trying to shake the mental images from his head. 

"That's completely narcissistic. You realize that Pansy looks just like her father," he said. 

"Oh yes, I know," Evelyn said. She downed the rest of the wine and sat it down on the desk, nudging it towards him. With out a word, he uncorked the bottle and poured her another glass. "He sent me a pair of Pansy's pajamas once. He said I was a good lover you know. I'm willing to bet that he'd think that about anyone that gave him a little attention. His wife was depriving him. I think I would too after seven children. " 

The Parkinson's bred like rabbits, Severus knew. He'd taught all seven of the Parkinson children, Pansy being the youngest and only girl. Still, it was still sickening to think what Ulric might be doing to his daughter. Severus did not particularly care for the Parkinson girl, but it still scared him a bit. 

"Oh don't worry, Professor. Why do you think he came to me rather than going after his own daughter? Ulric may not be the smartest man, but he does have some standards." 

Severus snorted a bit. A man who had sex with a girl because she looked similar to his daughter having standards was an entertaining thought. 

Evelyn stood up and pulled her long hair from the pony tail that it was being held up in, shaking it about. Severus had to do a double take. He'd never seen her with her hair down. He'd always thought she had a serious, sharp face, nearly similar to his own, but hers was more pointed and less obvious while his features were blunt. With her hair down, however, she was a whole different person. Soft were her features now, her face less tense, and the way she bit her lip now was oddly attractive. 

Then she began to remove the robe that she wore to reveal a silky bright red night gown that barely covered her arse. Her petite breast looked more prominent then they did underneath the white pleated school uniform blouse. 

Good god, she'd never been more attractive then she did at that moment. 

"Where do you want to do this?" She whispered, her brown eyes reflected the flickering torches, giving the impression that they were on fire. 

He answered her with a deep kiss and she in turn pushed him gently into the chair that she previously occupied. 

Her, legs, oh god her legs. They were delectable. He couldn't help but grab them as she straddled him with out interrupting their embrace. She broke away from his mouth and began to suck on his neck, sending a shiver up his spine. The girl knew too much about what he wanted. He'd expected her to be some what inexperienced. 

Well that's stupid, he thought, there was no way in hell she could be inexperienced, not after the way she sucked his cock. That was no girl giving him fellatio. That was a woman. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed that she was unbuttoning his shirt and was trying to pull it off him. He was so lost in the way she was starting to kiss his chest, her fingers running over his nipples, grinding into his crotch in that unbearable way, he helped her remove the shirt with out thinking twice.

He'd forgotten about his Mark. 

The cursed Mark, which was branded into his skin like he was some sort of cow. 

And to his horror, she spotted it.

Evelyn stopped what she was doing and took his left arm to inspect it closer. He tried to draw away, but she held his arm steady and examined the faded Mark by running her fingers gently over it. He was sure she was going to be disgusted. He was sure she was going to slap him and run off. 

Instead she brought her mouth to it and planted a gentle kiss upon it, as though she were a mother kissing away a child's injury. 

He was almost touched. It was the single most loving gesture that had anyone had ever done for him. He knew the girl cared about him if not loved him. He almost pushed her off of him and thought about telling her to scram, but she started kissing his jaw line, moving up towards his ear. 

"Some how, I always knew, but I'd always hoped that I was wrong," she whispered and nibbled at his earlobe. "But I know you, Professor. I know you're not that person anymore."

"I'm not?" He asked. 

She pulled away from him and stared deeply into his eyes. She shook her head and smiled faintly. 

"No, you're not." 

"Take the night dress off. I hate red," he said roughly. Evelyn did as she was told and stripped herself of the red night dress, tossing it aside. She wasn't wearing anything underneath it; he'd at least expected her to be wearing underwear. But for the first time he was staring at her naked form in the whole. 

It scared him. 

But yet it excited him like nothing else. 

She wouldn't look him in the eye. He cupped her chin in his hands and forced her to look at him. If he was going to fuck this girl's brains out, he needed some sort of confirmation that she wanted it just as much as he did. 

There was fear in her eyes. How could he show her there was nothing to be scared of? 

"Evelyn," he murmured. "I won't do anything you don't want me to." 

"I know, Professor." 

"You're very beautiful," Severus said, giving her a full look over.

Evelyn said nothing but immediately began to unbuckle his belt, working his pants off. He kicked them awkwardly off, meriting a small smile from Evelyn who had paled considerably. Why in the hell was she so nervous? She was the one who kept pushing for this. 

"Evelyn, what's wrong?" 

"It's just that, I've never done this with anyone else, and you're a teacher and…" Tears began to sparkle in her eyes. Severus rolled his eyes, annoyed now. 

"You're just now figuring this out? I've let you get this far and suddenly you're going to back out?" 

Evelyn's face tightened and for a second he thought she was going to hop off, but she reached underneath herself and found his cock and expertly guided it to her twat, impaling herself on him with a loud moan. 

Fuck, she's tight, he thought. Fuck. Fuck.Fuck.Fuck. I'm screwing my student. 

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

It was really quite nice. 

Too nice, actually. 

As she rode him unmercifully, he tried to think of something else, something other than the girl pumping away on him, moaning his name…

Wait, when did she start using his name? 

The blond dug her nails into his back as she quickened her pace, practically screaming. This drove him so far over the edge he almost lost it. He had to think of his mother and the lecture she gave him about sex as a teenager, he had to think about Dumbledore, but he just could not focus on anything but the girl who was fucking him senseless. 

He wasn't sure how long they'd been at it, but with a grunt he could not contain himself any longer. He released his load into the nether regions of the girl, but this only seemed to encourage her. He found himself wondering when and if she was going to finish. He was going to go soft if she didn't hurry. 

With a final moan, she slowed her pace, and began to take deep sort breaths before finally collapsing into his chest. 

"Thanks," she said, taking deep breaths. The girl was sweating. He could practically taste it on her. "I've never fucked face to face." 

Severus did not know what to say. 

Now that the pleasure was over, the guilt had begun to settle in. 

He'd gone and fucked her. 

He was an idiot. 

He was doomed.

He might as well turn himself into the Ministry. 

Damn the girl. 

Damn her to the deepest darkest pits of hell.

He wanted to fuck her again. 

He needed a drink.

No scratch that, he needed lots of drinks. 


	5. Doomsday

**Chapter 5: Doomsday **

Severus stirred from his drunken stupor, faintly wondering where he was, trying to remember what had happened to him. His brain was fogged over; it was hard just to move. He sat up slowly, trying not to upset his already sore stomach. Some one shuffled beside him, causing him to recoil. 

Then he remembered. He remembered everything up until the point where he decided to drain a whole bottle of Fire Whiskey. Even through the drunken fog he could hear bits and pieces of the nights coming back to him…

"Stop, please, Professor, I'm tired…I just want to sleep…" 

"I'm sore, Professor, please can we stop…" 

A voice that sounded like his said, "I want to ravish you girl, like you want me to, like you need me to…" 

He groaned upon trying to remember; it was making his head hurt. 

He rolled over to look at the girl who was sleeping peacefully beside him, hugging the horrid pillow to her chest. He felt like prying it from her hands and ripping the pillow case to shreds; it was much too cheery for a morning like this. A quick inspection confirmed that no, this was not a dream and a quick peek under the blankets confirmed that yes, there was a student naked in bed with him. She groaned and rolled over, licking her lips. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Professor," she mumbled and smiled a bit, her eyes bloodshot and twinkling. He said nothing but forced himself to get up though his joints were screaming at him to lie back down. 

"I don't see what's so good about it…" he muttered and began pulling on wrinkled robes that he'd carelessly discarded on the floor during their night of drunken passion. He knew he sounded a bit grouchy, hell he was a bit grouchy, this wasn't a new revelation. The girl didn't have a reason to look so offended by his irritability. This was her fault after all. If she hadn't been so adamant about trying to get to know him they wouldn't be in this mess.

"You don't have a hang over potion or anything?" Evelyn asked, her tone a bit hurt. He turned around and glared at her.

"I don't know what world you're living in Miss Hewitt, but it's obviously a perfect world where everything is cured by a simple potion," he snarled. He snatched her robe and night gown off the floor and flung them at her with so much force they hit her in the face. "Get out!"

"But…I don't understand!" Evelyn said, looking confused and hurt. 

"Get out of here!"

Evelyn scrambled out of the obviously used bed and began to throw her clothes on. Severus watched her through narrowed eyes and didn't miss the red tinge in the young witch's cheeks or the tears that sparkled in the corners of her eyes. She hastily threw on the robe and tied at the front, her hands shaking with built up anger. Then she rounded on him, the tears falling freely now, but he knew it was not because she was sad, oh no, those tears burned with unfulfilled rage. 

"You ought to know better than to go and make some one's whose hands your career is in angry!" She shouted her voice high and wavering. He did not blink at her; he wasn't one to scare easily. 

"Are you threatening me, Miss Hewitt?" Severus asked, smirking a bit to himself. Her chest heaved. Oh it brought him such ill placed joy to see her so worked up, the little bitch. 

"You'll never be able to find work again if I so choose to tell the 'Prophet' about our little rendezvous! Oh no," she said, smiling wildly. "People will be banging at your door, ready to murder you!" 

"And I'll let them in with welcoming arms, a cup of tea and a nice warm tale about how you aborted the fetus that was created by you and Mr. Parkinson. It's really rather sad, actually, but you know how that Skeeter woman likes a good scandal," he said, smiling openly and maliciously now. "You've got two under your girdle and all you have against me is this. No one likes a whore, Miss Hewitt." 

Evelyn's eyes widened in dismay; it was the effect he was going for. Oh no, he'd done his homework before he even considered letting the witch anywhere near his groin. He was no fool; he didn't just do things on a whim. 

"They told me it'd be confidential…" the blond muttered to the air. "There is no possible way that you could find that out…I went to a muggle healer! Ulric said…he said no one would ever know if we did it that way…" 

The girl appeared to have aged thirty years. 

"How did you find out?" She demanded, looking quite hysterical. 

"That, my dear, is confidential," he said coolly. 

"You picked my brain didn't you?" 

Severus said nothing as he smiled cruelly and pointed to the door. The girl gaped at him for a few moments before spinning around and dashing out of the room as though she were going to be sick. He heard the outer office door slam and he sank back into bed, not really sure why he left its comfort in the first place.

---\/p>

He watched as she glared at him over the bubbling cauldron. The little idiot was going to ruin her potion if she didn't start paying attention. He wouldn't let her make this one up. At that point he really didn't care if her parents drug her kicking and screaming out of the castle and up the aisle. It wasn't his problem anymore. He was ridding himself of her. He had no choice. If he let her control him the way she had, he might as well chop his dick off himself. 

This was a fairly easy potion to brew. He had made it a simple one, third year level really, on purpose. There was no possible way for her to screw it up so she could come round to bother him. But yet as he observed over her shoulder, the result that lay in the bottom of her cauldron told him that she was determined to make his life miserable. 

"I'll give you a passing mark anyway, wretched girl," he hissed into her ear and strode off in the direction of a Gryffindor whose cauldron was issuing black smoke. He could feel her eyes burning holes in the back of his head. He smiled smugly to himself. If she was going to play with fire, she was going to get burned.

Later on that night as Severus made his way to the Great Hall for supper, a sixth year student approached him, looking rather breathless and red. 

"Professor, Evelyn Hewitt is in the dorms crying hysterically. We can't get her to talk and we can't get her to go down to the infirmary." 

"And you're telling me this because…" he waited for her to finish. The sixth year girl looked at him helplessly. 

"She's asking to see you." 

Severus nearly growled in response. Oh what a dirty trick to play indeed. If the bitch thought this was a winning strategy she was sorely mistaken. He needed time to strategize, the girl had blind sighted him but he was far from unprepared. It was a war she wanted, it was a war she'd get. 

"Tell Miss Hewitt I'll see her in my office after supper," he said curtly and turned on his heel to go eat. He'd be damned if he let the whore ruin his meal.

---

She was waiting outside, glaring at him through swollen slits that he assumed used to be her eyes. He unlocked his office and lit the torches with his wand, illuminating the room. He invited her in with a sickeningly sweet smile. She took a seat in front of his desk and looked down at her feet. He sat on the corner of his desk, his arms folded across his chest, smirking at her. 

"I know you don't want to see me, but I need to talk. I can't talk to anyone else," she said. 

The smirk slid off his face. 

She wasn't trying to get in his pants. 

"I didn't know how else to get your attention, I'm sorry." 

She looked up at him with sincere eyes. She had the type of eyes he could get lost in if he didn't watch himself. His shoulders slumped in defeat. 

She'd won the war with a bat of her eyes. 

"So talk, Miss Hewitt," he said, gulping inaudibly. He was trapped. He'd never be able to get rid of this girl. He was hers whether he liked it or not. The girl, the horrible bitch, had him wrapped around her pinky. He knew it. She knew it. 

He was all ears. He didn't have much of a choice. 

"I wanted to keep it, you know," she said, her voice surprisingly calm for some one who had been hysterical not even an hour before. "The baby, that is."

"And you told Ulric this?" Severus inquired. Evelyn shook her head. 

"No. There was never really an option. I knew that if I didn't terminate the pregnancy Ulric would get into a lot of trouble and my parents would've more than likely disowned me. I didn't want to quit school either." 

The words flowed out of her mouth easily. It seemed as though she'd been preparing this speech for him. 

"That's understandable," he said. Since when had he become a bloody therapist? Since when did he have a couch in his office? Why did the girl want to tell him everything?

Because he was the only one she had. She'd said so her self. That was his fault. Now he was going to have to start taking notes and asking her stupid questions like, "and how do you feel about that?"

The girl was starting to change him. He didn't like it in the least. 

"It was the worse thing that I've done, Professor. I feel like a fucking murderer."

He would kill her if she started crying. 

To his relief, her eyes were dry, though puffy. 

"Evelyn, you're not a murderer. You did what you thought was best. Do you really think that you could make a satisfactory parent? "

"No, but I'd do the best that I could do. It still eats me, you know." 

"I'm sure it does." 

"I thought you threw me out because of that." 

"I kicked you out because you're my student." 

Evelyn nodded her head slightly and stared off into space. 

He wasn't sure why, but he swooped down and placed a small kiss on her cheek. He stared into her eyes, searching them for the answer to why she made him feel the way he felt about her. Her mouth was pouting slightly, making her appear as though she wanted to kiss him back, but before she could, he caught her mouth with his. Her lips parted slightly, and their tongues met. She placed a cool hand on his cheek and her eyes fluttered shut for a few spare moments.

No one had ever made him feel that way. 

Like he was wanted.

They held their embrace for a few precious moments before Evelyn slowly pulled away. He was confused for a second, wondering why she was moving away…

"Professor, please, I beg of you, don't take this the wrong way…" Her teeth were clamped firmly over her bottom lip. "I don't think I can do this any more. " 

He had to agree. It was just too much stress for him and he didn't want to share himself with anyone. No, he wasn't angry. He was relieved. But yet, he was disappointed. 

"I concur," he said, though he didn't look at her. 

"I'm sorry, Professor. You're a wonderful lover but I can't take the chance of getting hurt again. You have to understand that I loved Ulric and all though I knew it would never work out, it still stung. I don't want that to happen with you." 

"Quite…understandable."

Had he just been dumped? Had they ever really been officially "together?" No, their relationship had been a tryst. He was glad she was calling it quits. It was only a matter of time before they got into trouble. 

"Don't get me wrong, Professor. I still want you, I'm not rejecting you, but this situation could turn really ugly really fast and really, I don't want to cost you your career or even your life." 

"How noble," he stated, his usual sneer gracing his features once more. She smiled a crooked smile. It made her semi crooked nose seem straight. A crooked smile for a crooked nose, how poetic. 

"I'm no Gryffindor, Professor. Had it come to that, I'd be in as much trouble as you and I'd have to place all the blame on you. All the dirty laundry would come out for a wash." 

She stood and stretched her arms, her blouse lifted, exposing her bellybutton, her breasts reaching her chin nearly. The little devil was trying to get a rise out of him. He could see it in her face. 

Severus gaped. 

Evelyn grinned. 

Her fingers began to work at the buttons on her shirt. Her shirt slowly began to fall apart, revealing an extremely white bra. Her shirt fell from her shoulders and dropped to the stone floor. Severus stood mesmerized at the sight; he wasn't really sure what to think, but it wasn't very often that a female stripped for him in such a manner. 

"One last shag?" Her voice was high and airy, innocent, but that made her seem all the more sexy and devilish. Oh what a predicament indeed. The girl was Satan in female form. There could be no other explanation to why he felt so suffocated and turned on by her at the same time. He hated her for that but he couldn't find it in his heart to keep hating her for much longer. He was getting so old, so very old. Back in his youth he had no qualms about taking advantage of the fairer sex. He didn't feel guilty about rolling in bed with a woman drunk out of her skull and he didn't have the slightest bit of remorse about leaving her in bed the next morning with out telling her goodbye. That's who he was. Evelyn was different however. Never had he had a woman seduce him. It was he who did the seducing. She was like a dream really. So real yet so unreachable. 

He couldn't find his voice and it certainly wasn't about to come back as she bent over his desk and pulled down her underwear. She lifted her skirt over her hips revealing her nude bum, and turned her body ever so slightly to beckon him with a commanding index finger. 

Severus stumbled over his feet as he started towards her, trying to undo his robes and his fly, trying to push them off of himself as fast as he possibly could. To his displeasure, he had to stop for a moment to pull them all off him or else he'd fall and break his head open and he certainly wouldn't get laid lying in a pool of his own blood. 

After what seemed an eternity he was finally able to approach her from behind. He placed one hand on her stomach, pulling her closer to him and the other hand was placed precariously around the shaft of his dick. Once he was at a comfortable angle, he stuck a finger in his mouth, wetting it thoroughly, and ran it down her slit, making sure she was lubricated enough. After he was certain that he wouldn't hurt her, he slid him self easily into her, causing her to moan softly. He stood quite still for a few seconds, enjoying how tight she was before he began to slowly pick up the pace.

The girl made him feel like a man, the way she was carrying on, moaning and screaming his name like she was. It was almost enough to push him over the edge, but he was a king and kings did not finish until the lady had. 

God help him. 

Severus wasn't sure how long they'd been going at it for he'd lost all sense of time and anything between but after what seemed like years, there was a knock on the door. He clapped a hand over Evelyn's mouth to keep her from uttering a sound, but kept pounding into her. 

"I'm busy, leave!" Severus shouted at the closed door. He was so close…so very very close…

Some one knocked once more, though Severus ignored it. If they knocked one more time so help him…

He couldn't help him self; he finished just as the door cracked open and a very surprised Draco Malfoy stepped in, taking the scene in. 

Oh fuck. This wasn't good. 

Evelyn realized what was going on and gave a small scream. Malfoy stood, shocked, his eyes wide, his pale eyebrows above his pale hair line. 

The three stood looking at each other and the only thing that Severus heard was his heart pounding loudly in his chest. 

"I'm sorry…" Draco stammered. "Sprout sent me down here to see if you had any tansy root and I didn't hear you say anything…" 

The silencing charms he had used. He could have kicked himself. Why hadn't he thought to lock the door? The girl had distracted him, that was why. 

Severus found his clothes and ignored Draco's unstable apology has he dressed himself. Evelyn was too petrified to even move. Severus pulled his wand out and pointed it at Draco, who jumped about a foot in the air and held his hands in front of his face.

"I have no choice Malfoy…" Severus hissed. "You saw something that you shouldn't have seen. I have to erase your memory." 

The boy lowered his hands and stared directly into the Professor's eye. 

"Of course sir," he said, and then averted his gaze to Evelyn who had summoned enough sense to pull her knickers up and was searching for her shirt. 

"Look at me, boy," Severus snarled. Draco snapped directly to attention. "Obliviate!"

The boys face went slack and his eyes became strangely unfocused. 

"You will tell Professor Sprout that I'll get her tansy root to her by tonight. Then you will go back to your dormitory and then you will go straight to bed. Don't talk to anyone, go straight to sleep, do I make myself clear?" 

The boy nodded his pale head and promptly left the room. 

Severus could breathe again, but he knew what he had to do next. 

He turned to the girl who had huddled herself in the corner, and was putting her shirt on, out of sight. 

"This is bad, Professor," she said, fumbling with the buttons on her blouse. "He saw…" 

"He didn't see anything as far as he can remember."

"I know, but I'll know that he saw and I won't be able to…" 

"Obliviate!" 

Evelyn didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. He'd erased her memory of ever having spent time with him. It pained him and he'd miss her, but it was a small price to pay. 

He pointed at the door and Evelyn scrambled up, obviously confused about why she was there, and stumbled out of the room, and to god only knew where.

�

�

* * *

**That concludes the first portion of the story.� It is far from over how ever. More soon so stay tuned kiddies. Don't forget to review!�**


	6. You Can't Fool Me

**Chapter 6: You Can't Fool Me **

**This is the second part of the story. This is where it all goes down hill. It's not happy and it's not fluffy, like I said before. I did not bother with editing as I've just gotten out of the hospital for something that was potentially life threatening and I'm not feeling really happy or sun-shiney right now as I'm in ALOT of pain and cannot eat solid foods for a while, so if you've got a problem with the editing, you can shove it up your happy little bum. I'm not changing it.  
**

**On another note I warned people that this story contained mature content. I posted this originally on AFFnet where smut is almost required. I TRIED to restrain it for this site, but I found that it took a lot away from the story. The moral of this author's note: IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT. I'm not going to get all bent out of shape if you don't read my story. With that being said, have a wonderful fucking day. - Dame Kari-bitch. (as knighted by Hades'Queen in her court of Bitchdom)**

Evelyn's eyes searched the street before her, trying to decipher which building it was she needed to go to. It hadn't been very long ago since she'd been down this street but yet it seemed like a lifetime.

Muggle London was confusing, but she knew how to read a map well enough to get her where she needed to go. She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and read the address once more and stuffed it back into her pocket. Her eyes found a small brick building that seemed separated from the rest of the street. The numbers read the same as they had a year previously. She was definitely in the right place.

She approached the doors, took in a deep breath and pushed the button off to the side of the door. The red light above the button flashed and Evelyn leaned in close to it.

"My name is Evelyn Hewitt, I called earlier today to make an appointment?" she said, her voice almost a whisper. She was frightened, the place always had that effect on her but it was even more forbidding now because she had no idea what to expect.

The door gave an audible click and Evelyn hurried to open it before it shut her out.

The lobby was friendly enough, but the people who occupied it seemed sad and lost. Of course, Evelyn was lost her self, but these people seemed almost sleazy. There was a girl who couldn't have been more than fourteen sitting next to an angry looking woman who Evelyn assumed was her mother. Evelyn smiled slightly at the girl but the girl looked down at her feet, tears pouring from her eyes.

Evelyn approached the counter and the woman behind the glass slid the window open and handed her a clip board with out looking at her.

"Fill them out, and bring them back when you're done. One of our staff will see you shortly," the woman said, her voice sounding dull and bored.

Evelyn searched around for a seat, but the only available one was next to the angry looking mother. The chairs were made out of hard plastic and were uncomfortable. Evelyn took off her sweater and sat it down to make a cushion for herself and began to look over the forms. There were all the standard questions, her name, her date of birth, family medical history and all that stuff but the questions soon tapered off into the nitty gritty, personal questions that Evelyn had a hard time answering.

_What is the purpose of your visit?_

_How long have you been sexually active?_

_Have you ever been pregnant before?_

_What is your martial status?_

_When was the date of your last menstrual cycle?_

She could not answer any of these questions directly. She was nervous and she wondered if they kept all of this on file for ever.

She went to fill out the first questions but realized she had nothing to write with. She turned to the mother beside her.

"Sorry, I don't mean to bother you, but do you have something I could write with?"

The woman looked at her for a second, her dour expression gone. She looked almost sad, but her expression was more lost than anything. She patted Evelyn's hand with her shaking hand. Evelyn noticed that her hands were warm and sweaty, but friendly despite how upset she seemed to be.

"Of course dear," she said, smiling slightly and began to rummage around in a big black bag that stood at her feet and produced a pen. She handed it to Evelyn. Evelyn began to fill out the forms, one by one, still not sure why she was there.

"Does your mother know you're here, dear?" The woman sitting next to her was staring at the forms and once Evelyn looked up, she took Evelyn's hands in her own. "Your mother loves you, dear, she needs to know. My daughter didn't tell me anything until it was too late," the woman inclined her head to the crying teenager sitting next to her and at a closer glance, Evelyn could see the girl had a sizeable bump on her abdomen.

"Beg pardon?" Evelyn stuttered, not really sure what else to say.

"God loves you, please, darling, please don't get rid of that blessing in your womb. It isn't God's will. Keep your child, darling. It's a living being just like you and just like me. You wouldn't kill me would you?"

"I'm not…I'm just…"

The woman's sour expression returned.

"You can't fool me and you can't fool God."

It was lucky for Evelyn that a nurse dressed in whites came through a swinging door and announced a name. The woman and her daughter stood up and followed the nurse through the door. Evelyn was so disturbed by the woman's words that she barely managed to fill out the form and give it back to the lady behind the glass.

Two weeks until she was due back at Hogwarts. She needed to find a solution by then. She still wasn't sure why she was here and had a hard time explaining it to the nurse who took her blood pressure, listened to her heart beat in the dimly lit examination room.

"I haven't gotten my cycle since last March," Evelyn started to explain to the nurse who stared at her like she was dumb. "I thought it could possibly be because of something that happened."

"Like what?" The nurse said as she leaned against a cabinet, her arms folded across her chest.

"Well, last summer I came in and had…" Evelyn still had trouble saying it. "…an abortion and I thought that perhaps it messed something up down there."

The nurse surveyed her for a few seconds with an accusing stare and Evelyn wished she was elsewhere.

"Evelyn, I can assure you that our procedure of fetus removal is almost one hundred percent safe, not to say that it's completely safe, but I'd say about ninety five percent. There is that possibility and I will let you speak with a doctor but I think we need to rule out a few other possibilities before we jump the gun and assume that you're uterus is scarred because you were scraped." Evelyn cringed at the nurse's tone.

"I can't possibly think of any other reason that this would be happening," Evelyn stated, a bit flustered.

"Well, I think we'd better run a few tests just to make sure," the nurse said. "Some sexually transmitted diseases will stop a period."

"I haven't noticed anything strange down there."

"Except the absence of your period."

The nurse turned, bent down, opened a drawer and pulled a cup wrapped in plastic out. She handed it to Evelyn, who in return, stared at it completely confused.

"Go down the hall, there's a lavatory, I need you to capture your urine," the nurse commanded, opening and holding the door open for Evelyn who numbly obeyed.

Evelyn had never before had to pee in a cup and she found it quite difficult especially in the sterile little cubical. She could hear all the sounds of the seemingly busy little clinic and it gave her stage fright fearing that they could hear her peeing. The pee finally came and Evelyn was relieved that she was able to catch a reasonable amount, though she had been shaking and had managed to pee all over her hands as well as in the cup. After she washed her self and wiped the cup down with a paper towel, Evelyn opened to door nervously to find the nurse standing outside the door. The nurse held out her hand and Evelyn handed her the plastic cup. The nurse seemed nonplussed that she was holding a container full of human piss. It sickened Evelyn a little to even look at it.

"Go wait in the examination room. We should have your results in about twenty minutes," the nurse commanded though her toned had softened.

Evelyn wasn't sure what to expect. This whole ordeal had scared her. She had started to think that something was awfully wrong when she missed her period two months in a row. She hadn't told her mother though her mother was a healer at St. Mungo's. She was scared that it did have something to do with the abortion and that she'd have to tell her mother about the abortion and about Ulric.

And then there was the period of time that had been completely blanked out of her mind. She wasn't sure if that had to do with anything now, but it was strange. She'd gone to bed one night and woke up the next morning to find that several weeks had passed and no matter how hard she tried to remember, the missing period wouldn't resurface.

She sat for what seemed to be ages, twiddling her thumbs before the nurse finally reappeared, a folder tucked under her arm and a box of tissues in her hands. She sat down on a stool and sat the folder on the cabinet. She turned to Evelyn; her face wore down with concern. This worried Evelyn.

"You're test result came out positive," she said, bluntly. Evelyn stared at her, not sure what she meant.

"Positive for what?"

"You're positively pregnant, Evelyn. I was sure that was the problem the moment I saw you. Have you not looked in the mirror lately?"

Evelyn's blood ran cold.

"Are you sure that's what it says?"

"These things never lie, Evelyn. We offer counseling here as well if you're interested. We need to set you up for a check up and a sonogram; you're way over due for one."

"It's impossible; I haven't had intercourse since the abortion…" Evelyn stammered. She felt as though she were on the verge of having a heart attack. The room was fading out but she quickly regained her senses before she fell. And then it all made sense.

There was the no period thing and therefore a while she'd been getting sick regularly but passed that off as a bug because there was something going around during that time. She'd been eating a lot more and had put on a lot of weight, thus making her breasts grow, but she'd put it off as a hormonal problem. And really it was a hormonal problem, a hormonal problem of epic proportions.

"When do you want to schedule a check up?" The nurse asked, bringing Evelyn back to her senses.

"Um, I don't think I will."

"Do you want to schedule another…"

Evelyn thought for a moment. Another abortion would solve the problem but the woman from the waiting room words came back to her.

_"You can't fool me and you can't fool God."_

"I can't fool myself either," she thought.

"No, no. I think I'll go through my regular erm…" she wasn't sure what the correct term for a muggle healer was. "For the check up and such."

"Alright, well, I guess we're finished here then," the nurse said, and opened the door. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to schedule another appointment."

Evelyn left that day, trying to come up with a plan. If she was going to keep this baby, she needed to figure out who the father was and what she was going to do about school. She had come up with a plan the last time, though the situation was different this time, perhaps there was some way to make it work.

xxx

"Do you mind if I take Nita with me to Hogwarts this year?" Evelyn asked as her mother went through the check list of all of her school supplies that one of the house elves had picked up for her in Diagon Alley earlier. Evelyn was to leave in the morning and her mother did not trust house elves enough to assume that they'd get everything done on the first try.

"I don't know, darling. What possible use could she be to you at Hogwarts? Do they even allow students to bring personal house elves?" Her mother asked, not looking up from her inspection.

"I don't see why they wouldn't. Its N.E.W.T year and I need all the assistance I can get. It was horrid during fifth year, I barely remembered to eat."

"Well, I don't see what possible harm missing a few meals could do especially since you put on all that weight this summer. Honestly, I'm going to have to start ordering diet potions for you." Her mother frowned disapprovingly and Evelyn sighed. Her mother had been on her case to lose weight since Evelyn had come home from Hogwarts. Diondra Hewitt was a superficial woman, something that Evelyn had found quite bothersome. She couldn't rightly tell her mother that she was pregnant and that there was no simple way to lose the weight that was gained. Evelyn had read up on pregnancy during the last two weeks and learned that she was at an appropriate weight and any less might cause health problems. If nothing else, she could stand to gain weight.

"Please, Mummy, can I please take Nita?" If convincing didn't work, begging was worth a shot. Diondra raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Alright, but if they send her home, don't say I didn't tell you so."

Evelyn hopped up and engulfed her mother in a rare hug.

"Thank you Mummy."

Her mother stiffened in her arms, and Evelyn withdrew, almost embarrassed by her affection. She bit her lip and smiled meekly at her mother.

"Oh I do wish you'd stop that horrid habit. You'll have an over bite and you wonder why you've got chapped lips all the time," her mother said, her nose in the air. Evelyn wasn't aware that she was doing it; it was sort of a natural reaction. She knew her mother hated it.

"Sorry," she whispered.

xxx

Evelyn lay in her four poster bed, too excited to drift off to sleep. The first night back at Hogwarts always had that effect on her. This was her last year, her final year, and though some of the circumstances were a bit out there, she was determined to make the best of it.

Nita had made her self at home with the other Elves down in the kitchens. All Evelyn had to do to summon the Elf was to say her name twice. It really was handy to have Nita there with her. Evelyn didn't feel as alone in the world as Nita knew of Evelyn's little problem. Really, now that Evelyn had thought on it, Nita had been more of a mother to Evelyn than Evelyn's mother had. No Evelyn's mother had a job, she liked to think herself a career woman, and the fact that she got knocked up didn't deter that. Motherhood would not get in the way of her job. A day after she'd given birth, Diondra had handed the little squirming bundle that was Evelyn over to Nita and went back to work.

At least if she had any cravings, Nita would be there to give them to her. That was a plus. Right then, however, Evelyn was sufficiently satiated in the food department. She'd over indulged in the feast, after all she was eating for two and at every meal, and her mother eyed her dangerously as Evelyn reached to help her self to a second serving, making Evelyn push her plate away. She had seen pictures of starving children from third world countries and the thing that she noticed the most was the hollow, hungry look in their eye. Evelyn wondered if she had the same look about her. Tonight was the first time in a long time that she felt sufficiently fed and did not feel an urge to sneak down to the kitchens to find something to eat. Being so satisfied almost made her feel loved, which she was for sure she wasn't.

The thing that kept entering her mind as she was about to drift off to sleep was a pair of grey steely eyes that kept watching her, even when she wasn't watching them. The eyes belonged to a fourth year she barely knew by the name of Draco Malfoy. She had noticed him staring at her at the start of the feast, even through all the excitement about the Triwizard Tournament. At first, she paid no mind, and continued her business, but every time she looked up, he was staring straight at her, a small smirk upon his lips. It scared her a bit. His eyes were taunting and they seemed to be telling her, "I know something you don't know."

Perhaps he did, perhaps he didn't. That was the last thought that she consciously remembered before drifting off to sleep finally. She had Potions first thing and it wouldn't do to be tired during a lesson with Snape.

For some reason, Evelyn had always enjoyed Potions. She enjoyed Potions with Professor Snape even more. She didn't know what it was about her Head of House that she liked so much but she did enjoy the way he taught. To most, Professor Snape was an old grumpy bat, but to Evelyn, he was a man who enjoyed his work. It may have not appeared outwardly, but Evelyn could tell by the way he explained a certain potion that he was a man cut out for his work. It was almost as though he were in love with his potions and every single one held a different sort of special significance. To watch Professor Snape teach Potions was like watching a man serenade his lover.

Evelyn had been looking forward to seventh year Potions since she was a first year, when Professor Snape had outlined his entire syllabus the very first day of classes. They were going to be making complex perhaps even illicit potions this year, like the Polyjuice potion and mild poisons. Poisons had always interested Evelyn every since her mother had taken her to work once as a young child and she watched as a wizard lay dying, his wife had poisoned him. It was the passion of the crime that had entranced the young Evelyn who had found her mother's stash of romance novels and had read stories about far away lands and passionate nights…

This year was her year. This was the year she was going to make her parents proud, regardless.

Evelyn sat at rapt attention as the dark Potion's master glided into the room, the door shutting behind him, casting out the extra light that had flooded in from the torches in the hallway. He took his usual place behind his podium and surveyed the class, all seven of them.

"Seven of you have made it this far. It was seven more than I had ever expected. I congratulate you but today is when the real work begins and the foolishness ends," he slammed his fist down on the podium and stared threateningly at a couple of Ravenclaw girls who were giggling up a storm in the back of the classroom. At the sound of his fist making contact with the wood, the girls immediately ceased their mindless prattling and sat up straight. "Today we're going to be brewing a Blood replenishing potion. The infirmary likes to keep this potion in large quantities in its stores because of the childish shenanigans you idiot students get up to and it will be more important with certain…impending…events. Who ever brews the most of this potion and brews the best quality will receive a small honor for Services to the school." The Professor said. He turned towards the black board and waved his wand. The instructions appeared on the black board and the Professor pulled a watch from his pocket. "You have an hour before class is dismissed. Get busy."

The watch caught a sliver of light from one of the torches and glinted. Something stirred in Evelyn's memory. She stared strangely at it for a second, trying to understand its significance but shook her head slightly, and tried to concentrate on the instructions on the board. She was determined to get that honor. Her parents wouldn't have a choice; they'd have to be proud then.

As the time progressed, Evelyn found her self completely engrossed in the potion. Had she looked up, she would've noticed a certain Potion's master staring at her in the most peculiar way. The look in his eye was almost…ravenous.


	7. Fxck

**Author's Note: I'm having formatting issues with this story. I've been separating each part of the story with either a dash or an asterisk, and the document manager won't allow the asterisk and I'm not even sure it allows the dash, so if it gets confusing, I apologize. **

**As always my usual thanks go out to all of you who have reviewed so far. I'm glad you like this story and you gals (and guys) are really what keeps me going. That and lots of pills. This story to me is incredibly fucked up in a huge way but you know, that's my style. I don't write fluffy stories. I'm just not a very light hearted person. My heart is a black abyss and all that emo mumbo jumbo, also I have no soul. Yep, completely soulless. How else could I enjoy "Squidbillies"? I'm just glad that some one out there enjoys this twisted little tale.  
**

**An extra special thanks to the lovely Hades'Queen, a wonderful author. And all due thanks to Ashes Falling, who included me as a character in her parody: _Fighting Fire with Fire: Shameless Self Insertion_. That was too fucking awesome and she described me well. She included my cheekbones in my description. And I thought I was the only one who noticed them. You go girl. **

**Chapter 7: Fuck**

Severus Snape heard a knock on his office door.

Who ever had dared knocked on his door at that hour would be getting cursed. He was in a rotten mood.

No, he was in an extremely rotten mood.

The girl had stirred up something deep within him. There was just something about her that made him want to take her right there in the classroom, it didn't matter who was in the room. At the thought, he felt a deep sense of pleasure over come him. A quick glance down at his crotch confirmed that he was pitching a tent.

Good lord, he needed to get laid.

The knocking persisted and Severus trying to bring himself back to normal, shouted, "Enter," absentmindedly.

Evelyn Hewitt stepped through and Snape scooted his lap further under his desk to hide his very apparent erection that wouldn't go away, now that she was there.

"Professor, I wanted to talk to you about the Replenishing Potion," she said, her voice soft, and almost shy. This threw him off for a second but then he remembered that she knew nothing of their little…affair. "Have you graded them yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, when you have can you let me know? I really want that Honor."

Severus wanted her gone. But he didn't know how to get her to leave except to be extremely untactful. But yet he did miss her company.

"I suppose that can be arranged. Letting you know, that is. I won't give you the honor unless you earned it."

The blond nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't ask you to give it to me for no reason at all."

Severus' mind raced. Wasn't this how their fling began? No, it wouldn't happen again. No matter how hard it was to resist her, he couldn't cave.

The girl made no move to leave, but stood there looking as though she wanted to say something else to him. He inclined his head, eyeing her suspiciously, half way hoping it would be a sexual advance and half way dreading it.

"Can I tell you something, sir? You're my Head of house and I'm supposed to be able to tell you things right?"

"Of course," Severus mumbled, cursing his job. If it was something about boy trouble or something stupid like that, he'd expel her from the room in a violent fashion.

"And you won't tell any one else?"

"Well that depends on the situation."

Evelyn's face flushed and she suddenly looked extremely distressed.

"No, Professor, you can't tell anyone. I'm seventeen and of age, so the only person that has guardianship over me now is me. I'm legally adult and I wanted to talk to you adult to adult."

Severus just stared, rather miffed by her bravery, but nodded his head, seeing no loophole in her logic.

"Well, last term, there's this huge blank spot. I don't remember what happened for a couple of weeks or so. It's really rather confusing especially since…" her voice trailed off, and tears sprung to her eyes. She took a seat in the chair in front of his desk, buried her face in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. Severus stared, not quite sure what to do or what to say to console her, so he just let her cry it out. He felt a bit helpless as her shoulders shook. After about three minutes she finally looked up at him, her expression hopeless and vulnerable. Severus took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed to her. She wiped at her eyes gratefully and blew her nose rather loudly.

"Thank you," she said, with a gulp, trying to prevent a fresh wave of tears from enveloping her. "I just feel like I've got no control over anything anymore. It's horrible."

"Yes," he agreed. "But when you look at it, you don't really ever have control."

She smiled faintly, leaving the Professor feeling relieved. If he could cheer her up a bit, she'd stop her blubbering.

"I'm sorry, I know it must make you feel uncomfortable to have a girl crying so stupidly in your office, but I haven't been able to talk to any one about this." He silently agreed with her but chose to hold his tongue lest he upset her anymore. "I found a couple of weeks ago that I'm pregnant and it's so bizarre I don't know what to think. I don't remember having…you know…around the time that I supposedly conceived. I did the math though, and I figured out that it had to have happened during those couple of weeks that I cannot remember."

Severus stared at her, completely horrified that she was telling him this.

The only word that would come to his mind was fuck. Fuck times ten. Fuck times a million. This wasn't good in the least. Oh no, he had that horrible feeling that something was going to go wrong when they'd started fucking all those months ago. Why hadn't he listened to his gut? She was letting the proof that his feeling was one hundred percent reliable tumble from her cursed lips.

He was going to be sick.

He was going to have a heart attack.

Oh please, God, no. There was just no fucking way this was happening to him.

He felt his vision start to blur.

"Professor, are you alright?" She had jumped up from her spot to rush to his aid, but he waved her off and she sat back down, though she still looked worried.

"No, no, I'm alright. I just don't know how to respond to that. As far as I can remember, I don't think this has ever happened at Hogwarts. I wouldn't know how to deal with it."

"I understand that. I wasn't asking for your help, I just needed to tell some one. It was eating me alive. I can take care of it myself, I've got a little time to figure everything out."

He said nothing, but stared at her. What was he going to do? He had impregnated the girl, he knew it was his. The girl didn't have a boyfriend, in fact, she didn't really hang around any one else but him. He was too much of a realist, that was his problem. It was easier just to place the blame on some one else, but he knew the truth. How was he going to take responsibilities for his actions with out her knowing that he was the fucking cause?

"Well, if you need anything, you can always come to me," he said, the words forcing themselves out of his throat. He didn't want to come over as over sensitive, that wasn't his style and that's not what he was trying to do. But if he knew Evelyn as well as he thought he did, he knew that if she were to turn to any one, it would be him, because now she'd shared her little secret with him. Not with just anyone, just with him.

"Thanks, I really do appreciate it," she said as she stood up. She started towards the door but just as she was about to open it, she turned back.

"Oh and don't forget to let me know about the Replenishing Potion, Sir. I'd kind of like to know soon."

He nodded his head stiffly, a bit numb inside, and she left.

He looked down at his crotch.

Well, his erection was gone. At least he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

xxx

_Dear Mummy and Father,  
Hello, I miss you both very much. So far I've been very busy. This being my 7th year, the workload is awful, but I suppose I can manage. I imagine it won't be as bad as 5th year because I'm not taking quite as many subjects, but I've already missed out on plenty of sleep. I'm grateful that Nita is here, she's been taking very good care of me. Last week I had a cold, and she cured me.  
I am writing because I have some very good news to share with you. I'm being honored next week at the Halloween feast. I've won an award for services to the school, and they're presenting it to me in a small ceremony before the Goblet decides who the School Champions are going to be for the Tri- Wizard Tournament. (Before you ask, I did not enter my name in the Goblet, I don't think I'd make it out alive.) I'd love it if you two would come to the ceremony. I humbly beg of you to come. If you aren't there then it would be sort of meaningless. It's at seven o clock in the Great hall on Halloween.  
I look forward to reading your response. I love you both very much and I hope you are doing well.  
Your Daughter,  
Evelyn_

_Evelyn,  
Your father and I were extremely disappointed to hear that you did not enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I would think that you'd be excited at the chance to enter such a prestigious, historical contest such as the Tri-Wizard. You would have brought honor to the family name if you were to enter and I hope that you reconsider your choice. You'd make a name for yourself and you'd go on to do great things I'm sure, and if you except losing as an inevitability then you're never going to get anywhere.  
As for your award, St. Mungo's is having a ball on Halloween night, and I'm afraid your father and I cannot make it to your ceremony. A lot of important people will be present at this Ball and you know how your father is in dire need of making contacts for his business. You understand I'm sure.  
I hope that you aren't missing out on too much sleep and I hope that house elf isn't feeding you too much because the last thing you need is to gain more weight. You put on so much weight this past summer that I thought I was going to have to start introducing you as my livestock rather than my daughter. I hope you've been exercising and have worked off that weight. Appearances mean everything to a Hewitt and you should know this.  
Your father has told me to tell you congratulations on your award and he has insisted that we reward you because we cannot make it, so enclosed is fifty galleons. Father says to buy something nice for yourself in Hogsmeade.  
Love,  
Mummy_

_Mother,  
I hope this letter finds you in good health and that things are going well. I am writing to make sure that we're still meeting the first Saturday next month. We have much to discuss, I'm sure a lot as happened since we last met.  
I'm also writing because I'm in terrible need of advice. I've found myself in a very compromising position and I do not wish to discuss it with you in Hogsmeade. The threat of being overheard is far too great. So I've decided that we should have breakfast at your house rather than there. I hope you understand.  
Love,  
Severus_

_Severus,  
I am doing alright, despite that God awful muggle woman next door. Oh I do wish you had found me a house that was more secluded. Do you know what that old bitch did last week? She let that terror she calls a dog loose and the damned thing defecated all over my grass and pissed in my flower bed. I told the old bitch she'd wake up and her dog wouldn't be alive, but she doesn't listen.  
Anyway, I went off on a rant, I'm so sorry dear. As for having breakfast here next weekend, that is fine with me. As for your "compromising position" I just wanted to let you know that I'll still love you no matter what you've done. I'll do my best to help you, but there's only so much an old woman like me can do._

_Love,  
Mum_


	8. Propositioned

**Chapter 8 **

**Propositioned **

Severus knocked heavily on the thick wooden door. He waited for a second before knocking again. After what seemed to be ages, the lock clicked and the door opened. His mother smiled faintly at him, but Severus could see that she looked worried as she led him into the kitchen. She was being extremely cheery which is extremely abnormal for his mother, a naturally sullen woman. She had even made his favorite breakfast, cinnamon rolls with coffee.

As the two ate silently, Severus could feel Eileen's curious gaze on him. He did not want to put a damper on the morning, but he knew his mother would badger it out of him. As he polished off the last bit of his second cinnamon roll, his mother predictably cut to the chase.

"You know, the last time you told me you were in a compromising position, you ran off with You-Know-Who. Please, darling, you're going to give your dear old Mum a stroke if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Severus choked a bit. He'd been dreading this, but he didn't know who else he could trust. He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Do you remember the girl that I brought to have breakfast last spring?"

"The quiet one, how could I forget? She didn't take to kindly to me," the woman said, unable to keep the bitter tone out of her voice. "Really, your taste in women hasn't always been the best. Remember that muggle girl that you took a shying too? The redhead, what was her name again?"

Severus stiffened.

"Lily," he choked. "This isn't about her, Mother. This is about Evelyn."

"Right, sorry dear," his mother reached across the table and patted his hand, smiling sweetly, though he knew it was fake.

"She came to me a while back and told me something interesting," Severus said, not really sure how to tell his mother, his domineering mother, that he'd gone and gotten his student pregnant. "She's with…erm…child. So to speak."

Eileen paled considerably.

"Is it…yours?" She finally managed after several moments of overbearing silence. Severus nodded grimly. "Oh, Severus," she said sadly, her face crumpling. "No one knows…I mean besides…"

"No, not even Evelyn knows I'm the one. I obliviated her last spring. Some one walked in on us so I obliviated both of them, I thought it'd be for the best. I wish I'd erased my own memory."

"Well, you have to tell her!"

Severus shook his head and looked down at the coffee mug clutched tightly in his hands. The steaming black surface rippled slightly.

"I can't, Mother. "

"How're you supposed to take care of her if she doesn't know? I didn't like the girl, but Jesus, Severus, she has a right to know!"

"I'll tell her eventually, just not yet."

Eileen rolled her eyes.

"I guess that's better than never."

The two sat for the longest time, sipping their coffee, staring each other down, not saying a thing. Finally Eileen sat down her coffee cup and touched her prematurely wrinkled face, smiling. It was the first time in a very long time that Severus had seen his mother smile so genuinely.

"I'm going to be a Grandmother," she whispered to her self. "Oh Severus, I know this is a terrible burden on you and the circumstances aren't exactly perfect, we have to make the best of the situation. You're bringing another life into this horrid world, and who knows, perhaps this child will brighten your life. You know, our lives haven't exactly been easy, but goddamn it, you were the only good thing I had."

"I hope it's a girl," Severus managed. Eileen raised her eyebrow.

"You know, most men hope their unborn child is a male, but you, you're different."

Severus shrugged and magicked the coffee pot to pour them both another cup of coffee.

**X**

Evelyn examined herself in the mirror. She had just gotten out of the shower, and as the steam rolled away, her reflection cleared. There was definitely a lump on her lower abdomen, and as Evelyn rubbed her hands over it, she couldn't help but feel some sort of affection towards it.

Perhaps being a parent wouldn't be all that bad.

She'd decided as soon as she had received the last letter from her mother that her mother would never be happy with her. Evelyn would never make her child feel that way, she'd vowed. Her child would get a kiss and would be told "I love you" at least five times a day.

She'd give her child everything she didn't have.

She'd do her goddamned best to make sure the kid was happy and well adjusted. That, she thought, might be kind of hard, especially since she didn't know who the father was. Evelyn suspected that she might have been raped and was blocking it from her mind, so maybe not knowing was best.

She threw on her clothes that she had extended magically to better fit her new found girth before the other girls woke up. She felt famished and headed down to get an early breakfast.

The Great Hall was almost completely deserted, aside from a few teachers, Professor Snape being among them. She smiled up at him and gave him a small wave, which he chose to ignore. She shook her head and took a seat at the Slytherin table and began to help herself to a healthy helping of bacon and cream of wheat. As she added sugar to her hot cereal, some one sat next down to her. She was slightly surprised because people generally left her alone and she was even more surprised when the person spoke to her.

"I see I'm not the only early bird," Draco Malfoy said. Evelyn said nothing, a bit weary of the fourth year. "I know you. You're Evelyn Hewitt, right? Your mother and my mother were best friends at Hogwarts."

Evelyn stirred the sugar in to her cereal.

"Shy are you? There's no need to be, I won't bite."

Evelyn looked up. Malfoy wore the same arrogant smirk he always wore. Evelyn rolled her eyes, and Draco sobered up, his expression suddenly became serious.

"Today's a Hogsmeade day, you want to go?"

Evelyn looked up at him, suspicious.

"With you?"

"Well, yes. Well, with a couple of friends."

"Parkinson won't like that," Evelyn retorted and turned back to her cereal.

"Pansy will get over it. So what do you say?"

"Get bent, Malfoy," Evelyn mumbled, sure he was playing some sort of cruel joke on her. Draco sputtered and Evelyn smiled to herself. She'd ruffled Malfoy's feathers and she relished the moment as she took a bite of bacon.

"I'm being serious, Hewitt. I know about you, I know more than you think," he said. Evelyn looked up, alarmed to see his eyes on her abdomen.

"Are you blackmailing me?" She asked incredulous. Malfoy smirked and said in a low whisper, "It depends on how you look at it. I've got a proposal for you."

Evelyn sat her bacon down, suddenly not hungry. She looked up at the head table, hoping that Professor Snape was still there, hoping desperately that he might be able to help her, but he was gone. She turned back to Malfoy, not sure what to say.

"You're going to need money," he started, his haughty demeanor back. Evelyn had no choice, she had to listen. "I need experience, especially in the sex department. Pansy is going to want to do it after the Yule ball and it's obvious that you're experienced in the matter. "

"You want me to be your whore?" Evelyn gasped, disgusted. Draco shrugged.

"Well, technically yes, but 'whore' is such an ugly word. I'd like to think of you as a tutor."

Evelyn didn't know what to think. This idea shouldn't have appealed to her, but she knew Malfoy wasn't joking. The Malfoys were filthy rich and Evelyn knew she needed the money. Besides, she was completely alone and…oh it was ridiculous.

"So what do you say?"

"I don't know, Malfoy. It goes against everything I stand for."

"I'll pay you five hundred galleons for the first session and we'll work out a steadier rate then."

Evelyn's eyes widened. She was due a lot faster than she thought, and money would be an issue especially if she had to keep the baby a secret. She didn't want to ask for her parents' help. Five hundred galleons was an awful lot. How could she turn it down now? It was completely degrading, but money was money.

"Alright," she said slowly. "I'll do it. But you can't tell anyone."

"You've got my word."

"You can't tell anyone, anything, and by anything I mean, anything," she narrowed her eyes.

"You've got my word. I'll meet you at three o' clock, the Shrieking Shack."

Malfoy stood and left as more people began to file in. Evelyn wished she hadn't of agreed.

Three o' clock rolled around, and Evelyn stood in the Shrieking shack, looking around, wondering if Draco was pulling her leg and was sitting in a tavern somewhere laughing at her with his friends. She wondered around, inspecting the place, wondering if it was really haunted. She came across what she assumed used to be a bedroom. There was a cracked mirror hanging over a dresser, and a single mattress lay on the floor, a tattered quilt barely covering it. She sat heavily on the bed, and waited.

She heard footsteps and then her named being called. Her heart leapt to her throat and thought about not answering, but before she could find a way out, Malfoy entered the room.

"Oh there you are," he said and began to loosen his tie. Evelyn closed her eyes and hoped he wasn't going to strip all of the way.

"I want the money first," she whispered hoarsely. Draco shrugged and produced a bank note from his pocket, blank but signed by his father. She examined it.

"Is this real?"

Draco scoffed. "Of course it's real, don't be such a twit. You're going to need some one to cash it for you, however. I don't think the goblins will cash it with out a responsible adult with some form of credit."

"Your father is going to ask questions," Evelyn said.

"My father was the one I suggested I do this. He doesn't want me to be inexperienced on my wedding night," he shrugged as though it were perfectly normal. "Of course, he suggested I hire a professional harlot."

Evelyn was still suspicious.

"I could write what ever amount I wanted on here and you wouldn't know it until it was too late."

"You need the money worse than I do, I'm only trying to help," Draco smirked.

"Right, well where do you want to start?"

"I was thinking along the lines of oral."

Evelyn shuddered at the thought but decided to persevere, if not for herself, for her child.

* * *

**I really don't like this fucking story anymore. So no, I'm not going to ask you to review but I will keep posting the chapters until I've posted as much as I've written. It's almost complete thank god. This story is a nightmare on wheels. It's one of the most twisted, darkest, depressing pieces of work that I've done so far. **


	9. Pensieve Scapegoat

**Chapter 9**

**Pensieve Scapegoat**

Severus kicked his desk in a violent fashion. One could surmise that he was extremely angry, and he was, though he wasn't sure if it was because he was jealous or if it was just his every day run of the mill anger.

The anger had started when Evelyn had come to him, to ask him if he would cash a bank note at Gringotts for her under his name. She'd begged him and even threw in a few tears, claiming he was the only one she could trust and besides that, students weren't allowed to leave school grounds. He'd agreed but he wanted to know where she got the note from and what it was for. When she told him exactly what happened, he yelled at her and kicked her out of his office.

Stupid girl, he thought, throwing her self at the mercy of a fucking Malfoy.

Severus had been acquainted with the Malfoy's for a very long time and he shuddered to think what would happen if she'd some how made the youngest Malfoy angry.

He had half a mind to tear up the bank note and tell Evelyn everything. It wasn't Draco's job to support the little parasite that grew within Evelyn's womb. That was his pride damn it, and he'd be damned if he let her indebt her self to the Malfoys. No, there was no way in hell he would do that.

In a fit of rage he tore the bank note to shreds, and it was satisfying and even calmed him some to watch them float quietly to the ground. He would make a trip to Gringotts, but not to withdraw any money from the Malfoy's account. She'd get her money, from him, he'd give it to her from her own personal account, he owed her that much, but he wouldn't tell her.

A few days later, Severus summoned Evelyn into his office, a bag of gold sitting on top of his desk. He could see the desperation in her eyes as she took it with out a word and began to count it right then and there, as if he would steal her fucking money. When she was certain that the correct amount was there, she looked up at him, her lips pursed.

"I'm not proud you know," she said. "I just don't feel like I have any choice. I have to make money some how. I'm not going home after I graduate, and I'm not even sure what I'm going to do once the baby is born. All of this –pardon the expression- shit seemed easier a few months ago, but now that it's right around the corner I have no fucking idea what I'm supposed to do."

Her tone was flat, he noticed, and he'd never seen any one more defeated in his life. All he could feel was guilty.

He'd done this to her.

It was his job to make sure that she was taken care of whether he liked it or not.

"Evelyn," he choked. "I…I have to tell you something."

He couldn't live with himself a moment longer unless she knew the truth. But it was so hard to come out and tell her everything…there had to be another way.

His eyes spotted the Pensieve, sitting in a dark corner of the office. He stood and drained every single one of the memories of her from it, from the first moment she'd approached him and when he'd erased everything from that fragile brain of hers.

He beckoned her and she obeyed, looking confused.

"You have to see for your self," he whispered. She stared at him and then at the Pensieve, her eyes filled with worry and question. But with out a word, she dove in. Severus could not follow in after her. He waited. It seemed like a life time before she finally emerged looking quite troubled.

"You…" she whispered her face white, her whole being shaken. "You're the one?"

Severus nodded numbly, feeling just as shaken as she looked.

Evelyn sputtered a bit, shocked, but words failed her. She looked as though she might faint, and Severus carefully guided her to the chair. She stayed there for the longest time, just staring at her hands in numb shock. After about fifteen minutes she finally said, "What I saw has to be true. I…I'm sorry, Professor, I still don't remember a thing."

"That's alright."

"No, it's not." She looked up at him now, and she looked thoroughly angry. "You could have told me. You could have said something when I told you I was pregnant. Instead you left me there to wonder if I had been raped!"

"I didn't know how you'd take it! I didn't know if you'd go completely mad or if you'd tell some one! I have a lot at stake here; I couldn't just up and admit what I did with out knowing how you'd react!"

"You should have stepped up to the plate like a real man! You're a real fucking coward that's what you are," she shrieked right in his face. Before he could stop him self, his hand connected with the side of her cheek, making a hollow cracking sound. Her head snapped back with the force, but she quickly regained her composure and stumbled back away from him. The anger in her eyes was almost barbaric.

Oh fuck, she's going to murder me, he thought as she began to circle him viciously, smiling evilly. Then she broke the circle and flipped the chair sitting in front of his desk violently. Then she cleared all of his knick knacks and papers off his desk. She dashed over to his shelf, grabbed anything she could get her hands on, books, occupied and empty jars alike and began to toss them at him. Her arms were a whirlwind, and if he wasn't so worried that he was about to get hit in the fucking head by debris, he would have laughed. He closed his eyes and ducked, covering his head, hoping that what ever hit him would kill him. But then it stopped.

When he opened a wary eye, she was crumpled on the ground, tearing at her hair, screaming obscenities, but he wasn't sure if she was directing them at herself or at him. He slowly stood as her screaming died down to sobs. He approached her as one would approach a wounded dragon, hoping her temper fit was over. He grabbed her by the shoulders and addressed her.

"Listen to me, girl, this is my problem too, and if you trust me, I'll help you. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, but she still wouldn't look at him directly. Her breathing was labored.

"Calm down, Evelyn. It's not helping the situation to get yourself in a right state, do you hear me?" He shook her slightly and she nodded again. She took a deep shuddering breath, but the tears wouldn't stop, but at least she wasn't chucking anything at him anymore.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she whispered and fell into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso, clinging to him as though he were a life line. This surprised him a bit, but he allowed it. He even began to stroke her hair as it seemed to be the appropriate thing to do.

The two stayed like this for hours, her crying into his chest, him rocking her. It wasn't until Severus glanced at the clock that lay on the floor several feet away from his desk where it belonged, that he realized it was past midnight. He had to let her go. He tried to move, but her form was slumped against him, her extra weight pinning him down. He looked down and realized that she was fast asleep, her mouth slightly open, her breathing heavy. Her robes were pulled taut over her abdomen, and he couldn't help him self upon seeing the swell there. He placed his hand on it, and to his surprise and delight, he felt something move. At first he thought it was his imagination, but he moved his fingers slightly to the left. It moved again, but this time it was more pronounced, and he was sure he hadn't imagined it that time.

He couldn't help it; he had to smile.

It was amazing to know that his child was alive. It sent an odd feeling of jubilation down his spine. The feeling was so foreign it sent made him shiver and goose bumps rose from his skin.

Then the girl groaned and shifted against him. He withdrew his hand quickly as her eyes fluttered open. The weight of the problem came crashing down on him as she sat up and looked around.

"You should probably get to bed," he said.

"Yeah," she muttered groggily and heavily stood up, making a face as she placed her hand on her back to support the extra weight.

"Come back tomorrow morning, I want to pay my mother a visit."

His mother would fawn all over her even though he could not. It might do her some good to know that some one was happy for her.

She nodded again and grabbed the sack of gold from his desk, and left quietly.

Evelyn stared dully over the woman's shoulders as the woman gave her a look over. Eileen wanted to make sure that the girl who was carrying her grandchild was in a fit state. An unhealthy baby just wouldn't do.

She'd met the girl before, though the girl probably remembered nothing of it. Eileen had to admit that she wasn't fond of the girl, but she was pretty enough to bare her grandchildren. The girl had a quiet way about her and this scared Eileen. The quiet ones you had to worry about for there was something unsettling about the way they always seemed to be lost in their own head. Eileen knew from experience that spending too much time with your thoughts and your thoughts alone was enough to drive you completely insane. There was nothing worse than the torment of your own thoughts.

She led the girl to the kitchen and Severus excused himself. He had to go to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things though he wouldn't say what exactly. She had a faint feeling that he was going to go buy a few necessities for his unborn child.

It was apparent to Eileen at least, that Severus was already head over heels for that baby, the way he fawned all over the girl, making sure she was alright and always asking if she needed something.

Well, he needed a bit of happiness in his life. Eileen just hoped that this baby would be enough for now for she wouldn't know what to do with oodles of grandbabies at once. She might die of happiness.

She almost wished he'd go on and marry the girl. It would have been a natural transition but some how Eileen knew that Evelyn probably wouldn't go for that.

Of course she wouldn't. She was young and probably wanted some one who was…well…her age and Severus just wasn't spry enough. He'd be more like a father to her than anything and what kind of marriage would that be? She already had a father, she wouldn't want another one.

Eileen observed Evelyn across the table. If Eileen could describe her as anything, it would be tired. The way Evelyn's mouth was sunken into a frown and the way she was scowling, she almost looked sullen. Eileen knew better, however. The girl was just like her at that age. About to be a young mother unwillingly. Eileen had been forced to marry Severus' father after a month of knowing him. Really, it had been mostly a physical attraction; neither she nor Tobias had anything to offer each other but that. And then lo and behold, Eileen turned up pregnant, and her parents had demanded they get married. So they did; up the pole and down the aisle.

But once Severus had been born, Eileen didn't feel so unhappy anymore. Severus had brightened her world even when Tobias came home after a night of drinking and in a rage. The fights had been the worst, but with Severus there it was easier to take. There was never enough money, what with Tobias drinking it all away, and Eileen had been forced to take a job, though secretly. She needed to make enough to ensure that her boy would get into Hogwarts so that he could make enough money so he wouldn't have to ever live like she had to live.

When he announced that he'd taken up the Potion's position after the previous master had decided to step down, Eileen had never been more proud of her son. He'd done some not so noble things in his past, but she was able to overlook them all. She was still proud of him. Nothing would ever change that, not even knocking one of his students up. She just wanted him to be happy.

"Would you like some tea, dearie?" Eileen asked Evelyn, trying to sound sweet and not disapproving. Disapproval, Eileen knew, was not what the poor girl needed. She needed a few kind words and support.

"No, thank you," Evelyn replied shortly and stared at the flowery wallpaper beyond Eileen.

"We need to talk, Evelyn. I know you don't know me, but believe it or not, I know what you're going through. I know that you need to talk to some one, even if it is just me. "

Evelyn remained quiet, her focus not changing.

Eileen sighed at the mute girl. Leave it to her son to find some one so difficult. Difficult she could deal with. She just needed to find a vulnerable spot to pierce through the girl's exterior to get into that brain of hers. It just wasn't healthy to remain so silent, letting things bottle up like that.

"Have you thought of any names?" Eileen asked, knowing that it was a subject that was sure to get the girl talking. Girls started naming the children before they even knew how life was created.

Evelyn shook her head and said, "No, I don't even know the gender. It'd be a bit pointless to pick out names when I don't even know what sex it's going to be."

"Well, what do you want it to be?" Evelyn shrugged at her.

"I don't think it matters. I'm not in any position to be choosey, now am I?" Evelyn's tone was almost annoyed, but Eileen let it fly past her, immune to her rudeness.

"I know Severus hopes it will be a girl. He's an odd one, not in a bad way, but still peculiar."

"So he does, does he?" Evelyn said, offhandedly. "I wouldn't mind a girl too much. Girls are nice. You can dress them up but boys are fun as well."

Eileen chuckled, relieved and proud that she'd managed to knock down the barriers, even if it was a brick at a time. "Yes, boys are fun, but I think Severus needs a little girl to dote on. If Severus had been a girl, my husband probably would have been a different man. Girls have that effect on their fathers."

"Not mine," Evelyn said, her eyes becoming strangely unfocused.

"Surely he did! I bet you were extremely adorable, what with your golden curls and doe eyes."

"No, no," Evelyn said, waving her hand in front of her as though she were shooing a bothersome fly away from her face. "He was a busy man. He didn't have the time to fall head over heels."

"I take it you haven't told your parents," Eileen said, ready to steer the conversation to something more serious.

"No, and I don't think I will either. They probably wouldn't even notice. My mum was all over my case this summer, telling me I needed to lose weight. If she would have looked closer, maybe she would have seen it. "

"What are you going to do once the child is born?"

"I still don't know. I've only got about a month left, and it frightens me to think that I don't have anywhere to go. What am I supposed to do with a baby with no place to go?"

"You'll come here, that's what you'll do. I won't allow my grandchild to be homeless."

Evelyn smiled, and Eileen could see the tension melt from her face. Really, Eileen thought, she's much prettier with that smile. If the child was born with her smile, the child would go places. Severus once had a smile like that but as he grew and the world grew heavy on his shoulders, the smile was lost. Eileen would give anything to see her son smile like that again.

"That's very kind of you. I wouldn't want to impose, however."

"Impose my arse. You're a vessel, that's what you are. You're the mother of my first and maybe only grandchild. " Evelyn held back a guffaw upon hearing a woman of Eileen's age curse. "And your schooling; you need to finish school, dear. I'll take care of the child and you can come every weekend to take over for a while."

Evelyn looked rather horrified at the thought. It then dawned on Eileen that the girl wouldn't know where to begin. There was feeding the child, there was bathing it and there was making sure the infant didn't grow up to be a horrible person all together. The girl had much to learn and Eileen would be the one to teach her. But it wasn't something she could teach her in one session; the girl needed to gain experience for herself.

The two women sat for another hour, comparing pregnancy stories and thinking of names. Eileen was sure the baby would be a girl, there was just no way it couldn't be anything else but a girl.

Severus returned to find lunch waiting on him, though he said he wasn't very hungry. Eileen noticed that Severus made sure Evelyn ate before any one else. He was a man now, he was no longer her little boy, and there was just no getting around it. Eileen was just grateful that he'd turned out half way decent.

Eileen watched Severus and Evelyn interact with out a word to either of them. She chewed her sandwich thoughtfully as Severus plopped a few parcels down on the table. He looked rather flushed as he began to unwrap his purchases, showing off a few books and a silver chain with a small trinket hanging off of it. It looked rather expensive, especially for the salary of a teacher.

"It's a security amulet," he explained, holding it up for everyone to see. "It's supposed to ward off sickness from the child and it's enchanted to create a sense of euphoria when it's placed near the child so when she's-" he stopped for a second to correct himself, "it's in a fussy, inconsolable state, it will calm down."

"I didn't know you were so superstitious, Professor," Evelyn said, her first words upon Severus' return.

"I'm not, Miss Hewitt," he said darkly. "I bought it at a consignment shop. The woman who sold it to me said it was a life saver during the more…unsavory…months after her children's births."

"And you'll just believe anything some old hag tells you? How do you know she wasn't just after your money?" Evelyn asked. Eileen couldn't help but think that she was being a bit snotty and it unsettled her greatly to see her son being spoken to in such a manner. Maternal instincts never die.

"Do you really think I would have spent my hard earned money if I hadn't of thoroughly examined it myself?" He held the trinket up to her face. "You see those scratches? Those scratches aren't just normal wear and tear. They clearly indicate-"

"Spare me your lecture. I get enough of it in your classroom," Evelyn snarled, interrupting his spiel. Eileen could have slapped her because of the girl's disrespect. She could have torn the girl to pieces because of the way Severus' face fell and then hardened again. Couldn't she see that Severus was trying to please her? Couldn't she see that he was only trying to help her? It seemed hardly plausible that only a while ago Eileen was starting to like Evelyn. Now she wanted to kill her for the way she was treating her son.

Evelyn crossed her arms across her chest, smirking, challenging Severus. To Eileen's surprise, Severus smiled. His eyebrows were raised, but his smile wasn't cruel. His eyes were laughing, and Eileen couldn't understand why. Was he enjoying being verbally abused by the little tart?

"Well I see your condition hasn't afflicted your personality."

"Clearly," the girl said dryly.

Severus sat down next to her heavily, as though he were horribly burdened.

"Evelyn, I need to ask you a serious question," he said with sigh. "Have you considered the possibility of perhaps joining me in matrimony? "

Eileen grew excited, hoping to god that the girl would say yes, so she could plan for a wedding. She'd dreamed of the day since Severus was but a lad.

"No, I haven't," Evelyn said, her expression pained. "I don't mean to sound completely horrid, but I don't think I could. My parents wouldn't approve."

"Yes, well, I thought I'd ask anyway," Severus said, looking slightly crestfallen.

"Oh no, Professor, it's nothing against you, but I don't think I could handle being a wife on top of being a mother."

"No, that's quite alright, I understand."

"I mean, would you honestly want to marry me?"

Severus looked slightly surprised and answered, "You're carrying my child. Of course I would."

Evelyn eyed him suspiciously.

"No I mean, would you want to marry me for the reasons that people are supposed to get married for and not because you got me pregnant?"

The girl instantly erased her transgressions in Eileen's book with that question. The girl was smart to ask. Eileen finally understood why Severus liked her so much; she was a challenge. Evelyn would be good for him, Eileen figured, snotty or not.

"I really don't think we're in a position to compromise, Evelyn. It would be better if we did; I'd be able to keep my job if some one were to find out."

"You don't love me though, Professor. I don't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage. It'd be horrid."

"You're not listening to what I'm saying, you have to-"

"I don't have to do anything, Severus," Evelyn said, with a small playful smile. "If you think you could find the means in that black hole that you call a heart, then I might just consider."

Eileen could tell that Evelyn was a Slytherin, the way she toyed with Severus like that. It was slightly amusing to watch, really. Seeing her son get upped like that sort of made her happy, in a weird sense.

"I'm fond of you, but I don't know about love," he said, with a gulp.

"Then my answer is no," Evelyn said nonchalantly. Oh it was great fun, Eileen thought, to watch her son grapple in his mind. It wouldn't kill him to be human for once.

"We'll discuss this later," he said, with an air of finality.

"So we will, Professor, so we will," Evelyn said, shrugging.

* * *

**I suppose there is worse out there. Enjoy everyone. **


	10. Straight Answers

**Chapter Ten: Straight Answers**

The small box in his hand felt heavy, considering it only weighed a few grams, nothing more, and nothing less. It felt as though it weighed tons, like it was crushing the bones in his hands. Why on earth had he bought the wretched thing? He could hardly find the means to buy himself a new pair of shoes, so why had he gone out and spent a good chunk of two months worth of salary on it?

He felt stupid.

He should have known that Evelyn wouldn't want to marry him of all people. She'd want a good looking man, a man who made more than a professor. She'd want to marry some one like Draco Malfoy, the little blond idiot.

Every time he saw Draco in the hallway, it took it out of him to resist the urge to give him a good wallop on the head for what he'd done to Evelyn, _his _Evelyn. She was, after all, carrying _his_ child, so that gave him at least some sort of possession over her, didn't it?

No, that wasn't right.

Evelyn was anything _but _a possession, and he'd do well to stop thinking that way about her.

It was so wonderful to have her back with him, where she belonged.

It wasn't right the way she made him feel. He felt like he'd lost his wind every time she walked into the room, with that glow about her. He even found himself day dreaming about her like some form of a sissy school boy, which he most certainly was not. He was a man, men don't day dream about dotty girls and he'd do well to remember that.

Curse her!

He didn't feel like himself at all anymore and he'd give anything to go back in time so he could tell her no, she can't make up her stupid paper, and no he didn't care about the way her parents would marry her off if she made one failing grade.

But he was growing older by the day, there was no stopping that, and perhaps now it was time to settle down, though he wasn't sure how he could possibly be more settled. He was expecting a child of all things. He'd never expected that. Perhaps becoming a father wouldn't necessarily mean that he had to start being nice to the students. Oh no, nothing could take away the pleasure of making their lives miserable. Really, it was the best way to channel his misery, by being a "miserable old bat" like the students like to call him. He _was _just that, in fact. He preferred it that way.

No, it was stupid to want to marry her.

He didn't want to marry her.

But he sort of did, as well. Why else would he have gone off and bought a stupid ring? Why else would he have been disappointed when she said no at first?

He opened the box and stared at the ring. It sparkled slightly but it was nothing over the top. Evelyn wasn't the type of person who lusted after pretty expensive knickknacks. She came from a rich family so she wasn't wanting for anything. But still, it felt a little drab. He closed the box with a sharp snap, and placed it in his desk drawer. It would remain there until Evelyn gave him a straight answer. If she flat out declined, it'd stay there anyway, as a reminder.

---

As soon as Evelyn had finished her supper, the only thing she could think about was her head hitting the pillow and getting a good nights rest for once. All though school had only started two months previously, Evelyn's work load been almost monstrous and she could hardly find the time to sleep, what with all of the studying for the constant quizzes the Professors were constantly drilling them with. At that moment, she couldn't really give a care if she failed the N.E.W.T's. Carrying around the extra weight did not help anything, though Professor Snape had enchanted her school uniforms with some sort of disillusionment charm so at least no one was talking behind her back. But her bed was calling her, and she would heed its call.

Just as she was about to enter the common room, she heard some one approach her from behind. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and inwardly groaned, hoping that who ever it was would not take too much of her time. She was tired and pregnant, damn it. The person who had tapped her on the shoulder turned out to be a first year, and Evelyn couldn't help but be a little short with him.

"What?" She snapped, and the first year recoiled. Evelyn didn't care.

"Professor Snape wants to see you in his office," the boy said. As soon as he passed the message along, he ran off down the corridor, apparently scared of her. Evelyn sighed heavily and trudged towards the office, knowing what the Professor wanted, and to be quite frank, she was not in the mood to deal with it and made the fact clear upon entering his office.

She sat heavily in her usual spot in the chair in front of his desk. She wouldn't have been surprised if her buttocks had been permanently imprinted in the seat.

"Make it quick, I want to go to bed," she said as she propped her chin on her hand and began to close her eyes. Oh sweet merciful Jesus, it felt wonderful.

"I'm sure you know what this is about, Miss Hewitt," the Professor said, his voice clear and full of purpose. Evelyn was snapped out of her near sleep when she heard a drawer open and close. "You can't avoid this forever, Evelyn. I need a straight answer."

In his hand, was a small leather box, and Evelyn sobered up at once. She knew he was going to do this, but she hadn't expected a ring. It was sort of sweet, actually.

"Ah, God, Professor!" She groaned, her hands covering her face. The idea didn't seem as horrible as it had two weeks previously, after she'd thought on it some. At least her child would have a family and really it was her fault they were in this situation, after seeing Snape's memories. They didn't seem real, but she did remember thinking before she'd approached him about her grade that he wasn't so bad looking, if he didn't scowl so much. That hadn't necessarily meant that she wanted to screw him and end up pregnant with his kid. He was smart enough, she supposed, but she had wanted to marry some one who loved her and she didn't know if the Potion's Master was capable of that. She'd managed to melt him enough to let her in before, and he had said he was fond of her, so maybe there was a chance that she could win him over after all. Evelyn was in no position to be picky, and she knew this, but she still had her doubts.

"I will not beg you, but I will ask that you look at the advantages to my offer and the consequences that come with saying no," he said, his voice now a timid whisper. She could see that he was worried, the way he frowned. Him worrying about what she would say had to mean something right?

"You're not going to quit bugging me until I say yes," she said, dully. "It would be better if I said yes but I still have my doubts. Oh, I hate having to think like an adult now. I miss being able to be a mindless teenager."

"Yes, well considering the circumstances, those days are over and you have to face reality. I grow impatient."

"I'll say yes if you ask me properly," Evelyn said.

"I'm not going to bend down on one knee and proclaim my love for you," he said, making a face.

"I didn't ask for that, I just want you to ask me."

"Marry me."

"That wasn't asking. That was demanding."

"That's as good as its going to get, Miss Hewitt, don't push your luck."

Evelyn sighed. It just wouldn't get any easier would it? No, that'd be asking for too bloody much.

"Fine, I accept, now can I please leave, I'm tired."

"You don't want to celebrate?" His eyebrow was raised, as though he were surprised. What did he want a fucking blow job for badgering her into marrying him? It would be ironic, but Evelyn was not a big fan of irony.

"Honestly I'd like to celebrate by getting some much needed sleep, if you don't mind."

"I thought maybe we could have a glass of wine, a small toast if you will."

"No offense, well maybe I do mean to offend, but I don't think this is something we should celebrate. I don't want to celebrate. I've been carrying around a boulder in my body and to be quite honest, it's making me very cranky. You insisting we celebrate won't improve my mood."

With little emotion he said, "You're dismissed."

Evelyn didn't care about the ring which is why when she left, she didn't take it. She rather thought that perhaps he could have spent it on something a little more practical, and definitely not on her.

Once she was comfortable in the dorm, Evelyn laid down in bed, hoping that blissful sleep would soon take over her sense, so she would see nothing and she would know nothing. But just as she felt herself about to drift off into another plane, rogue thoughts would cross her brain and suddenly she'd be awake again. This annoyed her, considering she was so tired, and when her dorm mates came crashing in at midnight, Evelyn felt like cursing them to dust. Even if she couldn't sleep, she rather enjoyed the silence, but soon the silence took over again, annoying Evelyn even further because all of the other girls could sleep, and she couldn't. They didn't have to go through half of what she had to go through and yet they were rewarded with rest. After what seemed an eternity, Evelyn finally drifted off fully but only to be woken again what seemed to be like seconds later by an alarm clock.

No, it just wouldn't get easier, not for her. She deserved every bad thing that had happened to her. After all, that doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, she thought.

---

It was Saturday, a week before December, when Severus made his way to the Ministry of Magic. Of course there were other things he'd rather be doing, but this held the most important slot on his agenda and it was the errand he wanted to make first, the sooner the better.

As he approached the Domestic Department in the lift, his heart began to pound. He was nervous, he'd admit it, but he'd never done anything like this before and when he pictured it, it was for some one else.

He stepped off the lift and wound his way around busy Ministry workers in their cubicles, before he found the office he was looking for at the back of the room. A small bronze plate read "LUCILLE ZIFF DIRECTOR OF DOMESTIC RELATIONS". Severus knocked heavily and the door clicked open. The office upon entry looked like any normal run of the mill office, but at a closer glance he could see all of the personal effects, like pictures of children running around in frames and decorative personal knick knacks, like a small red velvet couch with knitted throw pillows that bared stitched in words like, "Home is where the heart is," and "An elf in the tree is no elf at all."

"Why, hello Severus, or should I call you Professor Snape," an elderly witch was sitting behind a desk, a bright smile on her face upon seeing who her visitor was. Severus was all too well acquainted with her as he'd met with her several times before. "This certainly is a surprise. Would you like some tea?" The woman lifted her wand and pointed it at an antique tea set that was sitting on a shelf, but Severus promptly shook his head.

"I'm afraid I'm here on business, I can't stay very long," he said. Lucille sat her wand down and the already levitating tea pot was set gently back in place.

"What can I do for you today, Professor?" Severus shifted his feet, not really sure how to go about requesting the proper documents. "This isn't about the Tournament is it? I can't help you there I'm afraid, you'll have to go to the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"No, I should have rephrased that. I'm here on personal business. I'm wondering if you could possibly tell me where I might be able to obtain a marriage contract and certificate."

"Are you getting married, Severus Snape?" Lucille said with a knowing smile on her face. Severus could have killed him self. He should have gone to some one he did not know.

"No," he said promptly. "Some one I know is and they asked if I could get the documents for them. The betrothed couple has been too busy to do it themselves; weddings take a lot of work. I'd thought I'd do them a personal favor."

Lucille nodded her head and began to rummage through her desk drawer. She found a folder that seemed to be stuffed with copies of paper and began sorting through them before she finally produced two documents. She held out the first one for him to look at and put a pair of glasses on. She was no longer Lucy, the family friend; she was Lucille Ziff, the professional. Severus had to admire her work ethic.

"This one is for the Ministry. Now they're going to need a witness that is not related to either party to sign as well. It's nothing personal, just procedure. After they've done that, they need to send it in to a Mister Troy Meagher, who will put it into the system and file it." She handed him the piece of paper. She held the second piece of paper out for him to look over. "This is the actual marriage certificate itself. Once both parties have signed, it will be automatically documented."

Severus took it from her as well, and stuffed it in a large envelope that he'd brought along with him. He didn't want people to see him carrying around a marriage certificate. He thanked Lucille and left with out a word to anyone else.

* * *

**Thanks to every one who has reviewed. Let me just start off by saying that this story is 100% complete and I will eventually get around to posting the rest of the chapters but if you're in a huge hurry to read it, the story in its entirety can be found at Adultfanfiction[dot]net under the user name Eyesuhkattspeleeng. **

**All I can really say about this story at this point is that when I wrote it, I was a struggling with a few issues of my own which sort of twisted the story in a dark direction which is why I went on about hating this story. I had troubles dealing with it because Evelyn, as you can tell, is about to spiral down and well, at that point, I sort of was too. I'm not completely better but I'm on the path to getting there. I was recently diagnosed with a bipolar disorder and some other stuff, and I'm sure those that have been diagnosed with it know that it's not a fun nor easy process especially when you're trying to find the right medications. It can be a slow process, which let me tell you, it's been realllllly slow for me. **

**With that being said, enjoy!  
**


	11. Wedding Guest

* * *

**Blah blah author's note, blahdey blah blah blah. Just wanted to thank my reviewers who are like completely and totally fuckin' awesome. I've made it perfectly clear that I do not like this story because I hate Evelyn. The thing is, she's based off of my spiraling dark depression, which is gone now (THANK YOU LAMICTAL!). Rather, she IS my spiral into madness. Which is why I hate her so much. Cos she's a bit of a cunt. Just sayin'. **

**Also, sorry for taking so long to update. This story IS complete I'm just rather lazy and have been completely preoccupied with other things such as getting married and beating my husband into submission lifetime movie style. I'll train him yet -shakes fist- Mainly I want to train him to make a decent cup of coffee. The other day, he woke me up and went: **

**"Honey, wake up, I made coffee." I was like, whatevs and rolled over and went back to sleep. About thirty minutes later he woke me up again and goes:**

** "It's eleven thirty. I made you some coffee." And again, I was like go fuck your fucking self. It's Saturday.  
**

** So, then I wake up and I says to him, I says, "You know, if you had brought me a cup of coffee instead of just saying you made some, that would have gotten me out of bed faster. And second off, this coffee tastes like shit." His response: "I didn't even think about that. PLUS we didn't have much coffee left anyway." **

**"You dumbass, there's another bag in the freezer." **

**"Oh. Really?" **

**Anyway, thought I'd share a husband/wife story cos this is THE wedding chapter and I wanted to lighten the mood cos THIS marriage chapter is depressing. Kind of. It's been forever since I've read so whatevs. **

**Chapter 11: Wedding Guest   
**

Severus had a problem; they couldn't get married with out a witness to sign the documents. There wasn't a soul in the wizarding world he wanted to know about his marriage to his student. This is why he had invited Evelyn to his office to see if she could think of some one, and when she said yes, she knew the right person to do it, he was surprised and a little taken aback.

"This person is trustworthy and will not tell anyone will he," Severus asked her, still a bit cagey. Evelyn nodded her head eagerly.

"Oh yeah, I've already written him and told him I was pregnant, but I haven't told him you're the father yet."

This did not make him feel better however. Severus Snape wasn't a popular man, rather notorious. He was an ex death eater and now he terrorized the children of the people he'd once terrified during his youth. He just hoped who ever this person was that they could keep a secret.

"Alright, tell him to be at my Mother's house next weekend at ten o clock sharp. It's a Hogsmeade day so no one will miss you too much. "

Evelyn nodded her head serenely, as though she weren't even listening to him. That was new habit she'd taken to recently, at any mention of the marriage it's self she'd turn a deaf ear, though he knew she heard him. It wasn't like he wanted it to happen either, but it was the responsible thing to do.

"Not very symbolic," Evelyn said. Snape wasn't sure what she meant by this, and she seemed to catch on to his ignorance. "I mean, there will be no ceremony of the union it's self, just a piece of paper with some one looking on. "

"Did you want a ceremony?" The idea horrified him, but he owed her at least that much. He knew that every girl dreamed of their wedding, and although he could not give Evelyn her dream wedding, he'd give her what ever she wanted within reason.

"Well, yeah, what girl wouldn't? I mean, I know I can't go over the top, and I certainly wouldn't want to, but it'd be nice to complete the union with some sort of ritual other than just signing a piece of paper."

Severus tried not to let his annoyance show. He bit his tongue; he felt like telling her a million things. This wasn't a marriage to celebrate; she'd made that much clear when she refused to take the ring. She'd made that much clear when she'd denied having a toast with him.

But yet, his heart ached for her. It was a new sensation, this empathy, and it made him angry but he couldn't help himself. His own mother, Eileen, had not had much of a wedding. Of course, there wasn't anything to celebrate. Severus had been implanted in her womb and it caused him great regret to know that he was the cause of his mother's unhappiness.

"Did you have anything in mind?" He knew full well she did or else she wouldn't have brought it up willingly. Evelyn bent down slowly and extracted a book from her book bag. It was old and the pages were yellowing, looking as though it were about to fall to shreds at any given moment. He could barely make out the title which read, "A History of Magical Romance."

He could tell already that he would not like her idea.

"I was reading up on ancient wedding practices when I came across an entire chapter dedicated to shotgun weddings, as the muggles say." She opened the book and flipped it around for him to get a better look at it. "Back when Catholicism was on the rise, people who found themselves in the predicament found that it was very hard to have their union blessed by the church because they've consummated before they were married and that wasn't taken too lightly back then. People began to find alternatives, back then they were all about rituals and ceremonies and if they couldn't find a priest to bless the union they opted for more…pagan… alternatives so they could feel right with the world.

"They figured if they couldn't get the Church to bless the union that the Earth would probably be more understanding, after all weren't they repopulating like man kind was intended? At any rate, there were several rituals, but a lot of them include the bride and groom fasting and I didn't think you'd like that very much."

"Absolutely not. You have to eat," he said. Evelyn nodded.

"I know. But there was one that I was interested in, and it didn't seem so bad." She took the book and flipped through the pages, and she pointed to a passage as she handed it to him fully, wanting him to read it.

_The Earth Binding Ceremony was one of the more popular choices amongst Wizard and muggle kind alike because it is a simple ritual and requires nothing but the bride and grooms participation and a few easy to find materials that come from the Earth it's self. The Bride and Groom enter a forest or a heavily wooded area at Midnight only to emerge twelve hours later as husband and wife. During the twelve hours, the couple will unite them selves with the Earth using a stick, a fire, the breath from each other and water. For more information please turn to page 494." _

Severus closed the book quietly and handed it back to her. Her face looked eager for his approval. She shoved the book into her bag.

"Is this what you want to do?" He asked her.

"Well, yes, but only if you want to."

No, he didn't want to.

"I'll comply. I suggest you get to class; you're already five minutes late. I'll take care of the arrangements."

He would not offer her a pass; she'd just have to take a tardy. He had too much on his mind.

***

That Saturday came fast, leaving Evelyn feeling a little lost. She fretted over what she should wear, if she should wear make up or not and what she should take. No, the morning wasn't going well at all, but thanks to the fact that it was a Hogsmeade weekend, all of the girls were gone. She was a bundle of nerves when Professor Snape came to fetch her from the dorm like a proper gentleman. He was wearing is normal robes, black and professional and Evelyn immediately wanted to change upon seeing this as she was wearing a nice floral print dress that her mother had bought her to wear to her cousin's wedding. The last time she wore it she had been sixteen and it fit perfectly, but now she was nearly eighteen and pregnant. It still fit loosely enough but her belly made it considerably shorter, and it was cold out side.

"You look lovely," The Professor said after giving her a once over. This made her feel slightly better but she still felt like a complete cow. She decided that the pink ribbon she'd tied in her hair made her look like a baby, so she ripped it out and let it float to the ground. Then the tears started coming, but she held them back and she sat back down on her bed.

"I can't do this," she said flatly. The Professor sat down next to her, much more casual than she'd ever seen him. "This is all wrong, Professor. I wasn't supposed to marry you. I don't know who I'm supposed to marry, but it's not you."

Then, the Professor did the most peculiar thing. He put his arm around her and kissed her on top of her head.

"I know that this isn't easy for you and I know I'm not the man you want to be with, but we can make this work. It's the right thing to do, but once the child has grown a bit and you can find means to support yourself, and if you still find me unsatisfactory, I'll grant you a divorce, but until then, give me a chance. I'll do my best to be a good husband."

She smiled feebly at him and felt slightly better but she was still having doubts. "Thank you Professor. I just wish I could tell my parents. I know they wouldn't understand, but I just feel awful about not telling them. They should be there."

"Everything is going to be fine, Evelyn. You'll see."

He stood and held out his hand for her to take. It was a rather contradictory moment for Evelyn. She knew that if she took it, her life was set, and everything would be alright. If she didn't take it, she'd have to pick up the pieces but her life would be in her control once more.

No, she thought, this isn't right.

She took his hand anyway. She didn't have much of a choice now did she?

***  
"Where is this friend of yours, Evelyn?" Professor Snape demanded. It was ten thirty and who ever she'd invited was late. They were sitting in Eileen's living room, the documents lying before them on the coffee table. Eileen was growing anxious and was crying off and on all morning, and Severus was annoyed. He wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible. Evelyn was sitting on the couch, biting her lip, acting coy and playing innocent, but he could see it in her eye; she was hoping that who ever it was wasn't going to show up.

"He's traveling a long distance, but he'll be here any minute now, I'm sure," she said, looking at her feet. If they did not show up in the next five minutes, he was going to go knocking on people's doors and drag the first person who answered over. She was not getting out of this.

Just as he was about to explode with anger, the doorbell rang. Evelyn nearly jumped out of her skin but hopped up and ran to the door. It's about bloody time, Severus thought. He withdrew his best quill from an interior pocket and sat it down neatly next to the Ever lasting, non fading Ink well which was sitting next to the documents. He had duplicated them several times and the extras were hiding in his mother's desk. He'd duplicated because he knew Evelyn might try to "accidentally" destroy them. He'd planned to duplicate the signed copies as well.

His heart nearly jumped out of his throat when he caught sight of Evelyn's friend.

The little bitch!

Remus Lupin was standing, staring at Severus the same way Severus was staring at him; in complete shock.

"Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, I'm sure you both know each other well enough," Evelyn said with a bright smile. Lupin stood with his mouth hanging open.

"You're the one she's marrying?" Lupin finally managed, though he had turned an unhealthy shade of white and was shaking, though Severus couldn't tell if it was fear or anger. In fact, Severus wasn't sure what he was feeling either.

"That I am," Severus said, his voice a deadly whisper. "And how come she chose you to be our witness?"

He'd admit he was jealous; he'd been jealous since that day when Lupin stopped him in the hall to ask about Evelyn.

"She…she said it'd be a bit like me walking her down the aisle. I assumed it was some one…"

"Her own age?"

"Well, of course. If I had known…I would have put a stop to it. I should have seen this. I should have seen this when she first came to me to tell me about how several weeks were missing from her life…"

"Well, now is not the time to chit chat, I do believe we have papers to be signed," Eileen said, making extra room for Lupin. Evelyn smiled innocently, as though she were completely unaware that the two men that stood before her was like caging two alpha male primates together. Only one would come out victorious, and Severus would be the one.

"Evelyn, I'm sorry, I can't do this. I can't stand here and watch you throw your life away," Remus said, staring hardly at Severus. He turned to Evelyn, a pleading look in his eyes. "You don't have to do this, Evelyn. You don't have to marry him. You don't have to do anything. If you think you're going to struggle that much, you can give the child up for adoption. There are a lot of witches and wizards who are unable to give birth and would give anything to have a child. Your child could have a lot more and you can be free to live your life."

Evelyn kept smiling, but shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I've already made up my mind. I asked you to do this because you're my friend and I trust you. I'll be forever in your debt if you just do this one favor for me. "

Lupin looked as though he were about to say something and Severus smirked when he saw the man's determination dissolve into lines on his face. He sighed heavily and sat down in a chair facing the documents. He picked up the first one and read it over, frowning deeply. He looked up at Evelyn once more and shook his head. Severus picked the quill up, dipped it into the Ink well and handed it to the Werewolf. Lupin stared at it for a second before hastily signing the document. He handed it back to Severus who signed it himself. The only person left to sign it was Evelyn, and all three pairs of eyes were on her.

She'd better sign it.

She had to sign it.

Why was she hesitating? She bit her lip and Severus could tell there was a war going inside her head. Part of him hoped she refused but the other begged her to.

Evelyn looked down at her protruding stomach and placed her hand on it lightly. She drew up a deep breath and picked the quill up, dipping it in the ink. Then she signed her name promptly.

Severus hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he let it out gratefully.

Eileen's eyes shone with tears and Evelyn smiled half heartedly as she signed the marriage certificate as well. She passed it to Severus and the deed was done. They were officially married now. He'd no longer have to feel so guilty.

"I want pictures," Eileen said, hopping up and hobbling into another room, only to return with a large old fashioned camera. She positioned her son next to Evelyn and stood back frowning. "There's something missing…" She squinted a bit and tilted her head, making her look like an owl with vision problems.

"Mother…" Severus warned.

"Alright, alright. Keep your shirt on. Severus put your arm around Evelyn. Evelyn lean into Severus…there you go…now Severus grab her hand and hold it up for the camera…wait…where's the ring?"

"There's not one. Evelyn didn't want one."

"Oh for heaven's sakes! There can't be a wedding with a bloomin' ring!" Eileen cried and began to pry a ring off her own finger. She shoved it on to Evelyn's hand and stood back once more. "There, perfect. "

The flash almost blinded him and he could feel Evelyn flinch beside him. Once the bright balls of light disappeared from his vision he let go of Evelyn and stood to face Lupin who was looking quite mutinous. Severus held out a hand for him to shake and Lupin reluctantly shook it firmly.

"I want to thank you Lupin for doing me this favor," Severus said, trying to be half way civil.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Evelyn," Lupin replied coldly. Severus felt Evelyn sidle up beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I think what Professor Snape is trying to say is that _we_would like to thank you," she said. Lupin nodded his head gravely.

"I wish you the best of luck, Evelyn."

"Thank you, Remus," Evelyn said, smiling warmly. "And you'll be sure not to tell any one of this?"

"You have my word."

And with that, Remus Lupin left the residence of Eileen Prince a dejected man. He went home that night to his shabby house and cooked himself a shabby supper and ate in complete solitude, thinking that Evelyn had played a cruel trick on him.

She'd befriended him during his teaching days at Hogwarts, and even stood by him when her now husband outted him as a werewolf. Of all the people he'd met and lost touch with over the years, Evelyn had been the most persistent, but seeing her after all of that time, he could tell she had changed. She was not the happy, cheery student she'd been all those months ago, she was now a sad, lonely girl stuck between a rock and a hard place, and now she was stuck in a marriage that Remus knew she wouldn't be happy with. She deserved so much better, he thought. Evelyn had too much heart to hear the voice of reason. He just wished it could have turned out better for her. She was special, but she was young and had the weight of the world on her shoulders. People would not accept her for who she was, much like people had been with Remus himself, but she took it all in stride and held her head up. He had to admire her. He just didn't have her strength.

As Remus climbed into his shabby bed that night, the only thing that he could think of was her smile, which had changed. She was no longer Evelyn Hewitt, she was now Evelyn Snape. He just hoped that she could survive.

* * *

**One more thing. I've got an LJ page, which can be found on my profile page under the homepage link. I want more friends on there so if you have one, add me and I shall do the same for you. I know, I'm plugging but you know. Sometimes one has to be completely shameless in ones subliminal advertising which isn't really subliminal -scratches chin thoughtfully-**


	12. Woodland

**I hath decided that there shall be no author's note in this chapter. But that totally was one. Anyway, pardon any grammatical and/or spelling errors. I refuse to go through and reread because I'm having a hard time reading any of my work lately. My brain won't let me.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Woodland **

The moon, of all things, made Evelyn's skin glow bright as they trekked through the forest and Severus couldn't stop him self from sneaking glances at her. He was in high spirits, oddly enough. They were officially husband and wife now, and that baby would not be born a bastard. Now all there was left to do was the ritual. Severus had gone through earlier that week, looking for the perfect spot for the ritual, and the only place he could come to was the clearing in the forest that he and Lily Evans had spent so many days in. He'd already set up a tent for Evelyn, and he hoped that she wasn't too choosey because it wasn't anything extravagant.

"How much longer, sir?" Evelyn said, her hands on her back. He could tell that she was tired, and he frowned at how she addressed him.

"We're married now, Evelyn. You don't have to call me 'sir,'" he said. "And not much longer." He pushed his way through a brush of low tree branches and allowed her to step through. Evelyn stopped and looked around, apparently pleased.

"Oh it's perfect!" She looked giddy, absolutely childish, and he envied her for that. "Oh but it's so cold!" She shivered, and Severus stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, attempting to keep her warm.

It was odd being here again, really.

She wasn't Lily. He wondered if by bringing her there that he was betraying Lily's memory, but he knew that Evelyn wouldn't have liked any other place.

"You've even set up a tent," Evelyn whispered. The wind whipped her hair about, and a strand hit him in the face. The sensation shocked him, not because it was annoying, but because he enjoyed the softness of it. The scent was heavenly and almost as magical as the night was going to prove to be.

He pointed his wand at a pile of wood sitting near the shore of the river and set the kindling ablaze, illuminating the clearing. His breath caught in his throat. In the firelight her blond hair took on a reddish tint. She stooped on her knee and picked up a large stick that had not made it into the kindling.

"Sit, Severus," she commanded softly. He felt a bit awkward sitting down next to her as the ground wasn't very comfortable. He removed his cloak and wrapped it around her nearly bare shoulders. Hadn't the girl had any sense to bring something to cover her shoulders? It was December for the love of god. He would forgive her this one time, but she'd do well to think things through better next time.

The stars were twinkling merrily and crisply and it gave Severus a deep sense of contentment. It was as if they were telling him that everything would be okay.

"Are you ready, Severus?" Evelyn's voice cut deep through his core. It was odd having her call him by his first name, but it would be a bit awkward having her call him Professor since she was now his wife.

She held out the stick and he placed his hand over hers, so that they were both holding it. She was shaking slightly, from the cold or from fright, he wasn't sure. He looked at her face, her head was pointing at the sky, her eyes closed, her breathing deep and even.

"We take this bough from the Earth herself and ask that Mother Earth grant us sturdy harmony to bind us together." Her voice wasn't quite a song, but more of a chant. It sort of entranced him. She guided the stick and roasted it in the fire for a few seconds before she withdrew the end and held the burning flame towards the sky, letting the wind catch the flare and smother it out, leaving the tip of the stick glowing red.

"We take this ember from the Earth Herself and ask that Mother Earth grant us burning passion to bind us together." She smiled faintly at this. The smile soon faded and became a ghost as there wasn't much time to waste. Though they were by law married, he knew that this was her affirmation. This was her way of assuring herself that she was doing right by herself and by everyone in general, so he'd let her have her peace of mind.

He was just grateful she'd plucked up the courage and signed the damn contract.

He wouldn't know what to do if she hadn't, especially in front of Lupin. He could tell Lupin was greatly disquieted about being the witness and he wondered if Lupin felt something towards the girl.

Water under the bridge, he thought, she was his now, and his alone.

Evelyn stood and guided Severus to the river and they both dipped the glowing limb into the murky water. The stick gave a great hiss and smoke filled the air.

"We diminish the fire that represents our burning passion in the Earth herself and ask that Mother Earth grant us the will to carry on after the passion has been extinguished."

Evelyn gently tugged the stick from his hand and held it up towards the air once more before tossing it in the river where it would float off and see places that no one else had ever thought to go. Severus stood there for a moment, thinking there was something missing. Evelyn shuffled her feet beside him, staring into the distance as though she were watching something and couldn't see it very well.

"Air," Severus said, breaking the silence. Evelyn nodded numbly beside him. Then it hit him, the book said something about air from each others lungs. That could only mean one thing. Evelyn looked rather shifty with in his cloak, like a vampire of sorts. On her face a playful smile had emerged, but he could tell that she was nervous and was trying to avoid the next step which was to kiss him.

He had fooled himself into thinking that Evelyn still harbored feelings for him. He was also a fool to think this. He'd erased her memories so of course she hadn't the inkling of how she felt before then. How could he expect her to still want him after he'd so abruptly sent her life screeching into chaos? She blamed him and the guilt weighed down on him like nothing else at that moment. He thought that once they were married it'd go away, and while it had gone on holiday for a few hours, it had gotten home sick and decided to plague his mind once more.

Oh curse his insufferable conscience! Now wasn't the time!

He slowly took a step towards her and approached her carefully. She faced him, but the fear in her eyes haunted him. Though she was stepping towards him, he could tell that she was backpedaling furiously in her mind. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face and he had to admire her bravery as she stood steadfastly and looked him straight in the eyes. He poured into her brain not really caring to be subtle about it. The main thought that ran through her mind, and he didn't have to pick her brain to figure it out, was; I'm going to make this work. He brought his mouth close to hers but paused.

"You're the most persistent person I know, Evelyn. I do regret how we came to be and what brought about our union but I care for you and your well being and I wouldn't have this any other way. You have my deepest gratitude for allowing me the chance to make it right," He said lowly.

"You're very welcome, Professor."

And with that, she kissed him. It was very timid at first but her confidence began to grow as the kiss carried on. Her assurance chased his guilt away and that was what he was truly grateful for.

***

The fire was cackling merrily and it gave Evelyn a renowned sense of contentment just staring in it. Despite her prior feelings of being trapped and confused, she was feeling rather warm and peaceful. It was a beautiful night indeed as she stared at her new husband, wondering what on earth could be going on behind those dark eyes of his. She stretched heavily and found her hands resting on the bump of her belly as she lay down sideways near the fire.

"I see you've become quite fond of the child," Severus observed. He was sitting opposite of her, poking at the kindling with a stick absentmindedly.

"I wouldn't say fond. I've got to keep track of her however."

"Her?"

Evelyn blushed deeply. She hadn't meant to call the baby "her" out loud.

"I just have this feeling that it's a girl, that's all."

Severus smiled weakly. "I've always wanted a daughter. I cannot say that I had actually expected it to happen."

"We still don't know for sure," Evelyn shrugged. She yawned quite loudly. It'd been a long day. She wanted to go off to sleep, but some how she knew that Severus would probably want to do something more and it terrified her. She knew she had before, but she couldn't remember it.

"You obviously don't believe in the powers of a mother's instincts. If you feel that it's a girl then it probably is." His tone was rather snappy and it sort of offended Evelyn but then she realized that was just how he spoke. Being married to him would be weird and she had a lot to get used to so she said nothing. "You're tired. I thought perhaps we could have a spot to eat before we retired to the tent. My mother sent sandwiches."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly eat after that lunch she fed us," Evelyn said. It was true, Eileen had stuffed her stomach so full she thought she might burst. "I want to go to sleep. It's been a very long day."

Evelyn stood slowly and Severus rushed to her side to help her up. He led her to the tent and even held the flaps open so she could step in.

"It's not much, I'm afraid. I had to enchant it a bit so it would accommodate the two of us."

Evelyn was a bit amazed. She'd never spent the night in a tent but they'd studied camping habits in Muggle Studies and the tent was like a picture book. It was a bit small, but she didn't mind. In the middle of the floor, a very large pallet had been made from several large fluffy down filled quilts and several large pillows beckoned Evelyn to come lay down.

"Did you bring a change of clothes?" Severus asked softly, and she could almost hear him blushing. It made her wonder, however, why he was suddenly was being careful. From what she'd seen in the memories, he didn't have any problems with bending her over his desk and fucking her senseless then. She had watched him kiss her roughly as she straddled him and rode him like an animal. It was odd seeing him in that light as she had no prior sexual attraction to him. She'd always been rather curious about him, though.

She regarded the man in front of her now, wondering if he wanted to have sex or if he was going to be respectful. Professor Snape did not seem to be the respectable type when it came to that sort of thing.

"No, I'm afraid I was feeling rather flustered this morning and forgot quite a few things actually."

A silence hung between the two of them. She knew he wanted to ask her about sex but just wouldn't say it. She could tell by the way he stared at her, his head tilted slightly, studying her, wondering if she would blow a gasket if he even mentioned it.

"You're wanting to…" Evelyn started, not really sure why she had said it. The Professor shifted slightly. "It's not that I don't want to, I'm just a bit frightened that's all."

"Of me," he said, his voice low and stern. "You're frightened of me. You're frightened of having relations with me."

Evelyn cringed and said damn in her head three times. She didn't want to seem cruel, but he'd hit the nail right on the head. "You're my teacher. "

"You're my wife now. "

The silence returned once more, but the air was different. The air was cold and cruel and Evelyn suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She took the opportunity to remove the cloak from her shoulders and tossed it aside.

"If I could convince you that you needn't fear me, would you consider?"

"Jesus I said I didn't want to! Can't you just leave it at that?" Evelyn snapped.

"No," he replied, smirking. "I can't."

He swept behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and brought his mouth close to her ear. It was creepy being accosted by a teacher like this, but it was rather arousing. She felt something stir within her.

"I can't because I think you're lying," he whispered in her ear. His hand began to wonder down her body, touching places she never knew could be so erotic. His other hand slid the sleeve of her dress down so that it exposed skin and put his lips to it, nipping the skin lightly with his teeth. This distracted her from the fact that his other hand had found its way down to her thighs and up the skirt of the dress. "I think you want me. It's alright Evelyn dearest. I won't tell any one you want me deep inside you." She gasped as his fingers slipped themselves into her panties. She pulled out of his grasp and backed away from him, a look of sheer terror on her face.

She could not see him as her husband. She could only see him as her teacher. This wasn't right. How could he expect her to…How could he?

He inched towards her carefully with the same ravenous gleam in his eye that she'd failed to recognize so many times before. But it made sense now.

"Well, Evelyn," he said, a creepy smile plastered on his face. The coldness of his voice made her shiver and only frightened her more. "I see it all so clearly now. You're frightened of me because I'm not your precious Lupin. Oh no, I'm just so terribly cruel you see and he's so nice and handsome. If you'd rather be married to him just say the word and I'll go fetch him for you. "

"It's not like that," Evelyn stuttered and fell to her knees as he backed her in to the corner of the tent. He looked dangerous, his eyes glinting with malice. Evelyn feared for a moment he might hit her. Then he shook his head slightly and looked slightly dazed, as though he were coming out of some sort of trance. He backed up, a red blush creeping to his face, clearly ashamed of his behavior. Evelyn slowly stood up, still a little bit scared, and climbed underneath the blankets of the pallet and hoped upon closing her eyes that she'd wake up and this nightmare would be over.

"Evelyn, I didn't mean to come at you like that. I just hoped that you'd perhaps give me a chance. "

She did not answer him.

"Evelyn, please. "

Perhaps if she kept silent, he would give up and just leave her alone. She felt him fall beside her with a sigh as he climbed underneath the blankets with her. The sigh had defeat written in it and Evelyn was able to relax. He seemed to be miles away from her, but her feeling of blissful solitude was interrupted as she felt a hand wrap around her expanded waist line. How very Slytherin, she couldn't help but think. She stiffened, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Just relax," he said in her ear. What choice did she have? "I'm far too tired to fight you any way." He nestled his head on her shoulder and before she knew it, he was asleep. And so was she.

* * *

**So, I gave up on begging people to friend me on livejournal. I've come to realize that livejournal is lame. It was popular what? five years ago? Apparently it isn't any more. BUT...(you had to know there would be a but, come one now) I've moved on to bigger...better things. Facebook, yes, but I reserve that for family and friends. HOWEVER (again, if you didn't see that coming, well, you must be pretty daft) I have recently started a Twitter...which I didn't want to because it seems like a cult, but since I've taken the plunge, I invite any one to follow me there. I'm new to it, so it's probably pretty lame, but the user name is Kariosis. Feel free...please? **


	13. Rapture Times

**Chapter 13:**

**Rapture Times**

**(_Just a quick note, I'll save the long stuff for the end of the chapter: I've made a few changes from the original. Very subtle so I doubt anyone will be able to tell. With that being said, read on, ducklings. Read on)_  
**

It was the class before the Christmas Holidays were to begin and Evelyn was feeling just as restless as everyone else. She hadn't intended on going to the Yule Ball as no one had asked her. It's not like she wanted to go with any one anyway. She was working diligently on re-potting some plants that had almost froze but had survived for Herbology when Professor Sprout tapped her on the shoulder and explained that she was needed in the Headmaster's office. Evelyn smiled apologetically at a rather good looking Ravenclaw boy who was working with her. He shrugged and continued working as Evelyn took off her dusty apron and removed her protective gloves.

As she made her way back to the Castle, she tried to think of all the possible reasons why she would be needed in the Headmaster's office. The only time she'd ever been called into the Headmaster's office was when her grandmother had died in her fourth year, but she just nodded and went about her business until her parents had signed the papers to release her for the funeral. She had another grandmother who was expected to die some time soon, so perhaps that was it. No big deal.

She was grateful to get inside the Castle as there was already a foot of snow on the ground and more was starting to fall. Evelyn was not a big fan of the snow and even as she made her way through the unheated hallways, a chill hung over her. The chill only worsened upon entering the Headmaster's office as she was met with the presence of her parents. They did not look happy at all.

Her mother hopped up and grabbed her by the lapels of her robes and shook her a bit.

"What were you thinking?" She shouted.

"What?" Evelyn stammered, too shocked and confused to think rationally. Her mother unhanded her. She was white with fury.

"I got a letter from the Ministry telling me one of your Professors is facing an inquiry because of you! I go to find out exactly what was going on and came up with this!" Diondra threw a crumpled piece of paper at Evelyn. Evelyn opened the piece of paper and nearly fainted.

It was a news paper clipping, it was a small section in the announcement section. It read: _Severus Snape, 33, was wedded to Evelyn Hewitt, 17, on Saturday December 4th, 1993. The couple were married in a small ceremony in an undisclosed family home._

Evelyn began to tremble and had to sit down.

Who on earth had done this?

She looked up at Professor Snape, pleading with him to explain, but his expression was just as solemn as everyone else. Standing beside Professor Snape was a tall elderly witch that Evelyn did not recognize. She took a moment to introduce herself. She approached Evelyn, smiled weakly and held her hand out for Evelyn to shake. Evelyn did not accept. The witches smile faded.

"I'm Lucille Ziff, head of the Department of Domestic Affairs. I'm heading this investigation and I'm going to need your full cooperation if you want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"I want to press charges!" Diondra roared before Evelyn could respond. "This man obviously took advantage of my daughter! She's too young to think for herself!"

"She's seventeen, a legal adult," Severus said, calmly. Her mother turned to face him. She pointed a shaking finger at him.

"You do not speak to me like that! You shouldn't be allowed to be around children at all! And to think, Lucius Malfoy always speaks so well of you! You're a pedophile!"

"You're daughter was a legal adult when she approached me!"

"You ought to know that girls her age have hormones that they can't control! You ought to have just pushed her away when she made these advances! You're older than her!"

"Have you any idea what your daughter is like? Don't you think I tried?"

Diondra was about to retort, but Dumbledore stood and demanded quiet. "I think before we jump to any more conclusions, we ought to lend Evelyn our ears. I think it's only fair that we let her tell her side of the story."

Every single face turned an angry to Evelyn. Evelyn wanted to shrivel up and die. This wasn't supposed to happen! If she got her hands on the person that had placed that announcement in the paper she'd rip their intestines out and strangle them with their organs. Evelyn did the only thing she could, she started crying.

"That does it. I want you to come home Evelyn. Your father and I think it's in your best interest that you come home until they fire that monster. It's obvious that this place has gone to the dogs. They let a complete nut into the Headmaster's office and this is what happens!"

"I don't think that's a fair assumption, Madam Hewitt," Dumbledore said quietly. "I do not think that Professor Snape would have married your daughter if he hadn't a good reason."

Diondra just sniffed as though she didn't care and turned back to Evelyn. "Come on Evelyn. We're leaving." She turned to back to her son-in-law. "I want an annulment and I want it within the week. Let's go Evelyn."

Evelyn didn't budge. She continued crying.

"I-I-I can't Mummy!" She wailed. "I-I-don't want to leave!"

"You don't have a choice, don't you understand, little girl?" Her mother had stomped over to her and was whispering furiously in her face. This was the moment of truth. It's too bad Severus got there before she could.

"She's pregnant with my child. You can't just demand and annulment, you impertinent fucking hag."

Time seemed to have frozen for a moment. No one said a word and the only noise came from the odd crackling log in the fire place. Then everything was set into motion as the information sank in and Diondra's eyes grew wide with horror. She turned swiftly, her wand pointed directly at Severus' head.

"That does it! I want justice for what this man has done to my daughter if I have to carry it out myself!"

Everyone seemed to have all moved at once. Evelyn stood between her husband and her mother, not really sure if her mother was above murdering her only daughter to get to Severus. She could see that her mother was furious beyond all comprehension. Dumbledore had his wand in his hand, though he wasn't pointing it in any particular direction, but the gesture clearly stated that there would be no vigilante justice dispensed in his office.

"Mummy, if you loved me, you'd understand…."

"Love hasn't got anything to do with this! You can stay here or come with me, Evelyn! The choice is yours but once it's made its final do you understand me?"

Evelyn wanted nothing more than to go home with her mother. Her mother was a strict woman and not at all rational, but once things had blown over, her mother would help her if Evelyn left with her. But Evelyn also knew that she couldn't leave Severus behind to take all the heat. She realized this was just as much her fault as it was his. She hated having responsibilities. Oh how she longed for the days when she was a child and her parents did her thinking for her.

"I can't leave," she whispered and looked down at her feet. "I'm so sorry, Mummy."

For the first time Evelyn could remember, her mother looked sad. Her firm mouth melted into a melancholy frown, and her eyes sparkled as though she'd just been slapped. But she soon regained her composure and turned to her husband, who hadn't said a word, and nod her head. Before she left, she turned back to Evelyn.

"You're making a horrible mistake, Evelyn. We won't be here to pull you out this time."

Evelyn watched the door after it had closed, numb. After what seemed an eternity she turned to face the three other adults. Severus rushed to her side and helped her back into a chair.

"Mummy, Daddy," she sniffled. It was childish but she wanted to run after them and beg them not to do this to her…beg them not to disown her… that was the last thing she wanted. How could it get worse? A hand placed itself upon her shoulder, reassuring her she wasn't alone. But she was. She knew it. She'd always been alone.

The talk with Ziff had been the worst thing of all. It had been hard to watch his young wife cry and try to be coherent at the same time. He felt for her, he really did, but he could not have foreseen her parents finding out. Her mother, well her mother was an infuriating woman and Severus had been glad to see her go. He'd rather got the feeling that Evelyn did not think too much about her parents in the first place, but after seeing her reaction to their reaction, well he felt guilty for this whole mess.

The only reassurance he got was from Albus who had told them, "I do not wish to fire you, Severus nor do I wish to expel you, Evelyn. You both always have a home here. I do hope that you two will make better choices in the future, however." Then he paused and smiled serenely. "I think we can all be grateful that Ms. Skeeter is far too busy trying to defame Mr. Potter and his friends, or else she'd be having a field day. I think its best we keep this to ourselves."

He knew there would be a fight as he led her back to his office where they could discuss things in a more private environment. He knew there would be.

Evelyn did not sit down. Her gaze was strangely unfocused and she seemed to be in a daze. He sat down at his desk heavily and pulled open the bottom drawer of his desk. This is what he always did when he thought of Evelyn as the ring he'd gotten her all those weeks ago was still sitting there, the box lid growing dusty.

"What I want to know, Evelyn, is how that article got into the Prophet?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders insipidly.

"There were only two other people present. There is only one person who would want to…slander…me like this. Two guesses who and the first one doesn't count."

"Remus wouldn't do that."

He slammed his fist on the desk, startling Evelyn who turned and looked sharply at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You haven't known Lupin as long as I have, girl, so don't you tell me what he would and wouldn't do!"

"You may have known him longer but I know him better! He wouldn't do that!" Her tone was matched his, and she had a defiant gleam in her eyes. It bothered him that she jumped to his defense. "Forgive the observation, but you're an extremely hateful person and that's only biasing your perspective. Remus told me about his days at Hogwarts. He told me about how you went out of your way trying to get him and his friends expelled all the time."

"That's beside the damn point! If you know him so bloody well, you'd know that he dislikes me just as much as I dislike him."

Evelyn got quiet, her expression turned pensive. Finally she said, "No he didn't. I always got the impression that he admired and respected you."

This was the worst possible blow and it only made Severus angrier than he already was. Clouds of rage hung over his brain and the only thing he could think about was hurting her.

"I told Lucille about Ulric Parkinson."

He wasn't going to tell her he'd told, actually.

Her face slackened as though she'd been hit over the head with something heavy. Severus cringed as she began to resemble her mother as she began to grow angry.

"You….what!" She screamed at him and looking as though she were about to vomit. "You slimy bastard! How could you?"

"I feared for his daughter's safety," he said, as if it were that simple. And that was his main reasons, but he'd rather gotten the feeling that Ulric had hurt Evelyn more than she let on.

"She wasn't in danger! Oh my god! Pansy!" She squeaked. "She's going to be furious!"

"She knows about the affair with her father?"

Evelyn nodded numbly. "She caught us kissing and the pajamas, she recognized the pajamas once. Her father was paying her not to tell anyone." She looked close to tears once more, but she sucked it up and rounded on him. "You don't understand, Severus! I didn't want any one to know because I didn't want him to get hurt!"

"What he did to you was unacceptable!"

"But I lov-" She stopped short and just stared at him.

Oh Evelyn dearest, what was that you were about to say?

Some how he knew it all along. This gave him all the more reason to want to hurt him like he hurt her. He wanted to kill Lupin for making that announcement in the paper. It was Lupin's fault her parents wanted nothing to do with her anymore. If he had only thought out his actions…

"I'm going to go find Pansy," Evelyn said stiffly. She looked angry beyond words and he was rather relieved to see her go. It would give him time to think and strategize.

He gazed at the spot she had stood in, seconds before and he could almost still smell her scent. Despite everything, he just wanted her to be safe. He glanced down at the desk drawer that was still open and pulled the leather box. He dusted the layer of grime that had collected with his sleeve and popped the box open. The ring shimmered dully in the torch light, and he was instantly taken back to the day when he'd bought it.

He'd gone to Diagon Alley to withdraw five hundred galleons from his vault, which was over half of his savings. He did not have much but then again he did not need much. His mother was resting comfortably in a quaint little cottage in a quaint little muggle town where everything was peaceful and quiet. The cottage was bought with money that was left over after his father and been buried. His mother had insisted on something nice for his deceased father but Severus would have been content with just digging a hole in the ground, throwing the corpse in and burying it. That man did not deserve a "nice" funeral because he was anything but nice. But he let his mother have her way as this was her way of saying good bye to a life of fear and agonizing hardship. He just wanted his mother to live out the rest of her days in peace and worry free and Eileen lived comfortably on a government check that was issued out to war veteran widows.

The goblins had not been so keen on letting Severus take out that amount of money from his vault. They had tried to talk him out of it and he almost didn't as he'd repaired a bank note that he'd recently torn to shreds. Originally he was going to use it to compensate himself, and then he almost reconsidered giving it back to Evelyn in cash form thinking he'd never tell her the truth, but his pride got in the way.

The bank note was currently stashed in the ring box, folded carefully beneath the velvet lining, yet serving as another reminder. Underneath the bank note was his father's cheap wedding band. It was the last object his father touched before Severus had uttered those unforgiveable words that made Tobias no more. Tobias had wrenched it off his finger and was about to hurl it at Eileen, who was huddled in a corner, bleeding and whimpering. And before Tobias knew what had hit him, Severus managed to point his wand at him after playing possum and Tobias Snape was no more. It made him sick with pleasure to watch the man that had tormented his mother all those years crumble to the ground, dead. Severus never forgot the surprised look on Tobias' face when he fell to the floor, his face parallel with Severus. It was a mixture of shock and anger.

Of course, no one could prove that Severus had done it. He had been a Death Eater at that point so no one could really pin it on him as times were hard and people were dropping like flies, muggles and magical folk alike.

Eileen, fearing for Severus, had disposed of his wand promptly by breaking it in half and then in thirds, then in fourths and then hidden the pieces, where though, she wouldn't ever say. It was second hand anyway. One of his rich cousins had gotten a new one and had handed it down to him. Severus had hated it from the very beginning as it had been a symbol of his poverty. He was much happier with his brand new one that his mother had bought him a few days after Severus had done the deed.

The ring had been found in Knock Turn Alley, at Borgin and Burkes. The shop keeper had told Severus a little old lady had owed him some money and when the time to pay had come, there was no money to be found so he took her wedding ring instead. The shop keeper gave Severus a really good deal on it but it was still expensive even for him.

And there it was, still sitting in the fucking box and not on Evelyn's finger.

He wouldn't want to wear it had he been in her shoes, either.

Evelyn had inquired around the Slytherin house and no one had seen Pansy for a while. She sat up in the common room until almost midnight, waiting for her to come back. Just as she was about to give up, Pansy came trotting in. Evelyn stood up and Pansy froze. The two blondes faced each other for a few moments before Pansy screwed her face up and said, "What do you want?"

"Pansy, I just wanted to explain-"

"Explain?"Pansy hissed. "Explain to me why I was pulled out of class to be questioned about my father! Explain to me why I can't go home for a few days because the Ministry is conducting an investigation against my father! Explain it, whore!"

Evelyn stuttered, not really sure how she could explain it. She'd only wanted to apologize. If she could make it better, she would.

"My father would never touch me! That's what he had you for! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Pansy, I know-"

"You don't know a thing!" Angry tears shone on Pansy's face. "You mark my words, Hewitt, you'll pay dearly for what you're doing to my family."

And with that, Pansy Parkinson stormed off, leaving Evelyn feeling worse than before.

* * *

**Now that you've read it, if you don't mind taking the time to review, please do so and please make it worth your while and mine. I like reviews but I like something more than "Good job, please update" for those kind of reviews are the absolute bane of my existence. **

**Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really do appreciate it and I more than appreciate your patience with updating. I think I've state this previously, but yes, this story is completed, I just have yet to post it in it's entirety on this site. There's been a lot going on since I finished it. I had a baby since and he's quite the time sucker (He just turned 9 months the other day, for those who might be wondering). Again, apologies for my not so timely updates. I'll post the next chapter within the week. Ciao! **


	14. Victim Unknown

**Chapter 14: Victim Unknown**

**xxx  
**

Lucille Ziff was having a hard time with the blond witch sitting in the Headmaster's office. Lucille never had children of her own, she wasn't able, but she got along with them well enough until they passed a certain age. She hated dealing with teenagers, especially with one that was pregnant and was going through a very rough time. Lucy sympathized, she really did, but with out the girl's cooperation, she didn't really have a case.

"Evelyn, please talk to me. I'm only trying to help you," Lucy sighed, frustrated. The girl's mouth remained clamped shut as she stared at something else. Severus was standing near by, watching under furrowed brows. "Will you please consent to answering a few questions? That's all I'm asking. Just a few simple yes' or no's."

Lucy frowned deeply at the girl's noncompliance. It was not Severus she wanted to nail, if that's what Evelyn was thinking. It was the other man, Parkinson that Lucy was after. Lucy only had to ask about her marriage and relationship with Severus because she had to. It was just a formality. Lucy couldn't prosecute Severus as he hadn't done anything actually wrong. He'd toed a very thin line, yes, but that was different than actually breaking a law. All she needed was the girl's testimony and Severus was off scot free.

"Evelyn I cannot teach until you answer the questions. Madam Ziff cannot conclude the investigation with out your statement. Is this what you want? I can't make money for the child and with out my income you have nothing."

Evelyn looked sharply at the professor, apparently angry that he'd spoken. But then she looked down at the ground, defeated. Lucy thought perhaps the girl was a bit intimidated by her husband, so she quietly suggested that Severus leave. Severus did so, but with reluctance. After he was gone, Lucy turned back to Evelyn. Lucy sat at the Headmaster's desk, a quill and a piece of parchment in hand, ready to take notes.

"All I need is a simple yes or no. After I've finished the interview, I need you to sign an affidavit as this is an official statement. By signing you're consenting that you've told the truth and that you're really you and not some one posing to be you. Simple enough." After Lucy was done with the formalities, she softened her expression, hoping to butter the girl up enough to answer her questions fitfully. Evelyn nodded that she understood. "Did Severus Snape force you into a marriage?"

"No, he did not. If he had forced me, I would have gone home with my parents."

"Were you under the influence any sort of mind altering charm or potion that prevented you from thinking for yourself when you signed the documents?"

Evelyn shook her head and issued a verbal statement. "No, I was not."

"You're doing very well, Evelyn. " Lucy smiled at her over the rims of her glasses. Evelyn shifted but said nothing. "Were you seventeen years of age when you consented to having a sexual relationship with Severus Snape?"

Evelyn hesitated and her voice cracked slightly as she answered. "Yes, I was."

"Did you consent to having a sexual relationship with Severus Snape?"

"Beg pardon?"

Evelyn's expression suddenly became frantic and she fidgeted openly. She crossed and uncrossed her legs and smoothed her pleated skirt upon her knees. Lucy sensed that something was wrong and leaned in towards to girl and said, "Did he force you?"

"No, it was nothing like that, at least I don't think."

"You don't think?" This was highly suspicious to Lucy. She'd known Severus for a long time and knew he had a way of making people do things with out using visible force.

"I don't remember alright?" Evelyn snapped and folded her arms haughtily across her chest. "He used a memory charm on me because apparently we'd been caught. He thought it was fail proof, erasing my memory along with the other person's memory. What he didn't count on was the unpleasant surprise of knocking me up in the process."

Lucy scribbled down all this information. The worst was over for now. She had nothing to pin Severus with as the girl was of age and it was not forced. She was relieved actually. Now to get down to the other significant problem. Lucy just hoped that Evelyn was a bit less vicarious than the youngest Parkinson was. Some how Lucy knew that Evelyn would be worse as when she even attempted to mention Ulric Parkinson, the blonde's face flushed evenly and her dark eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I refuse to press charges against him and you'd do well to leave him alone."

"We have sufficient evidence that you were underage when you had an affair with him. This is out of your hands, Evelyn."

Evelyn stood abruptly, and for a brief moment Lucy spotted the pregnant stomach as Evelyn's shirt was raised a bit. She was a lot further along than Lucy had originally thought. So young, Lucy thought, so passionate. It was a crying shame that this girl's future had been decided for her before she got the chance to decide for herself. She would have gone far.

"I'm of age now and since he didn't get caught while I was underage there's no use in reopening old wounds!"

Lucy needed to stabilize Evelyn's temper and fast. She calmly instructed that Evelyn sit down. "We just don't want him victimizing some one else."

"Victimizing?" Evelyn shrieked. "He did not victimize me!"

"Yes he did, Evelyn. If he knowingly and willingly entered himself in an affair with an underage witch he victimized her. By law any one under the age of seventeen does not have the mental capacity or emotional maturity to make decisions with out parental consent."

"That's bullshit! Complete and utter bullshit!"

Lucy closed her eyes slowly. She'd had the same conversation with Pansy and Pansy had reacted in much the same way. Pansy had wanted to murder Lucy when it was all over and done with. The Parkinson girl was a right nasty piece of work and Lucy almost didn't care whether or not her father was a potential danger.

"Evelyn, what he did to you was wrong. I know you still feel some sort of connection towards him but you have to get past that. With your testimony we could send him to Azkaban no problem. If we put him away, that's one less pervert we have to worry about and that's one less girl that has been victimized."

Evelyn pursed her lips together. Her vow of silence clearly spoke. It said, "Absolutely not." Lucille sighed and dismissed the girl. She should have known it wouldn't have been that easy. She politely notified the Headmaster who was having tea in the Grounds Keeper's cabin through the Floo Network that she was through with his office for the day and then retreated to her own, not any closer to summing up the investigation than when she had started. At least she'd cleared Severus' name before it got too out of hand.

**xxx**

Evelyn observed all the girls who were flouncing around frantically, readying themselves for the Yule Ball which would begin in an hour. Evelyn wasn't going. No one had asked her, not that she'd expected anyone to. No, she was feeling rather tired and cranky and just wanted to rest her feet. She'd enjoy the peace for once.

As the minutes passed, Evelyn watched all the other girls leave one by one with their dates. She'd hand it to them, they'd gone to a lot of effort to look presentable, and most of them looked down right glamorous. She had especially watched Pansy Parkinson leave with Draco Malfoy, dressed in pink. It was rather fitting. By default, Pansy was not exactly attractive but on that night, Evelyn noticed a new glow about her. She was going to the Yule Ball with the most attractive male in her year and looked regal almost. And yes, Draco did look proud to be taking her out. They were a perfect match; two purebloods from two respectable families. The two passed Evelyn on their way out, Pansy holding up her nose and pretending Evelyn did not exist. Draco looked back at her with a knowing wink. Tonight was the night he'd get lucky. Evelyn wished him the best of luck.

The common room was unusually quiet as everyone who too young or did not get invited to the Yule Ball had gone home for the Holidays. Evelyn could have taken the time to do her homework but she was hell bent on relaxing but she felt oddly jittery. She tried reading a nice romance novel but couldn't get passed the first paragraph. She tried taking a nap but she felt too sober to do so. Once she closed her eyes, her burdens just seem to flood her. For once, she wanted to forget about everything that had gone horribly wrong in her life. Was that asking too much? She decided a walk around the grounds would help clear her mind. She thought about even popping into the ball and taking a gander at the Weird Sisters in their first time ever live performance at Hogwarts. Who knew, she might even spot Professor Snape and he might ask for a dance though that was highly illogical.

Evelyn found a cloak stashed in her trunk and threw it around her shoulders. She knew that if her husband spotted her with out one he'd throw a fit. It amused her and annoyed her how protective he was of her. Sometimes it was just easier to forget that she was pregnant and that her life was pretty much ruined.

The grounds were really beautiful at this time of night and Evelyn found herself wandering them for nearly two hours. She drifted to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and stood with her back to it, taking in the distant view of the castle. On that night it seemed particularly magical as everything seemed to glitter, though that might have been the pixies in the bushes that she was seeing. A bitterly cold wind swept through the area sending chills down her spine. She decided it was best to probably see her way back to the castle.

The corridors were virtually empty though the ball was still going on. There were a few stragglers. There were a few couples kissing and groping each other in the corridors but other than that there was nothing fairly exciting going on so Evelyn thought it would be best to make her way back to the common room.

"Evelyn!"

She turned around abruptly and found Draco Malfoy, looking a bit frazzled, running towards her. When he finally caught up to her, he gave her a large smile.

"What are you doing out here? I didn't think you were coming."

Evelyn shrugged, "I didn't. I just wanted to peek in and watch the Weird Sister's for a bit but never got around to it."

"Oh well. They weren't that great. All of them looked half hung over anyway. I've seen them perform live before so it's not that big of a deal."

"Where's Pansy?"

"We got into an argument. She decided to partner up with Zabini and I didn't see any reason to stick around anymore. You want to have a night cap?"

Evelyn bit her lip and smiled. "I'd love to, but I can't." She pointed to her stomach, which she hadn't even bothered cloaking. Draco, who had seen her pregnant belly before didn't glance down but nodded. "Tea for you then? I need to get away from all the drama."

Evelyn didn't see the harm in it. He'd just gotten dumped by his girlfriend, and she did rather think of Draco Malfoy as a friend, after all he did help her out.

"Alright. The common room?"

Draco shook his head furiously.

"No, if Pansy comes back and sees us together, she won't take it nicely. She already doesn't like you and she's already angry at me. I've got another place in mind."

He took her hand in his and led her through the castle, all though she wasn't really paying attention to where he was taking her. All she could think about was his hand in hers and how nice it felt. The room he brought her to was extremely cozy looking. It was like a room in a tavern or an inn. There was a fire roaring in a rather large fire place, and a small bed covered in a quilt lay in a corner. There was also a couch, a coffee table, and a small cabinet which Evelyn suspected she could find several bottles of liquor lying within it. Draco removed his cloak and he removed hers as well, tossing them on the bed. Evelyn sat heavily on the couch, her feet were killing her.

"What is this place, Draco?"

"The Room of Requirement, but that's all I'm saying. My father told me about it. I like to come here when I need time to think." He opened the cabinet, and withdrew a bottle of Ogden's along with a glass. He poured himself a drink and downed it quickly before he filled it a second time and sat beside Evelyn.

"We need a teapot," Evelyn said, flatly, feeling a bit left out because she wanted nothing more than to drink along with him. Just as she said that, a kettle appeared in the fireplace where it was already beginning to boil. A mug, with tea leaves already in it, appeared on the coffee table in front of her. Evelyn was too tired to be moved by this. When the kettle began whistling on the fire, Draco pulled out his wand and levitated it to the coffee table and Evelyn watched on as he poured the water in the tea cup.

"A rich boy who knows how to make tea, I'm impressed, Malfoy."

"It's not exactly advanced magic," he said with a shrug. He looked just as worn out as she felt. His normally slicked back hair was falling into his face and he was wearing a very pronounced frown.

"Want to talk about it?" Evelyn said as she took a gulp of tea.

"No," he said. "I don't. I didn't even want to take her in the first place but she sort of bullied me into it. I wanted to take some one else."

Evelyn was surprised. She'd rather got the impression that Draco rather adored Pansy. They really were the perfect couple, so Evelyn thought. She wanted to ask who, but the way he was gazing at her made her change her mind. She didn't want to know but then again, she already knew. Draco leaned in slowly and placed a small kiss on her lips. Evelyn quickly withdrew and threw her self as far away as possible from him. "Draco," she said. "Stop." Draco looked confused for a minute, but then hurt. He was scaring her, he wasn't acting like himself.

"You don't understand. I've wanted you since I saw you and Professor Snape together."

Evelyn's heart began thumping in her chest. "You remember? I thought he erased your memory."

"He did, but I also knew that some one did. I wanted to know why so I spent some time trying to get them back. And eventually I worked it out. I followed you around and I figured out that you were pregnant and I knew it was Snape's. I wanted you so bad but I didn't know how to get you…"

Evelyn was almost jealous. She was never able to recover those memories. The only memories she had was those from the Pensieve. It made her angry, though she wasn't sure who she was angry at. She was angry at Snape, she decided, the most. She was angry that he'd ruined her life and she knew it was unjust but she was going crazy. Her life wasn't hers anymore.

"You're alright, Draco, but I can't be with you, not like that. The Professor threw a fit when I asked him if he'd endorse that bank note and cash it for me. I'm married to him now and you've got Pansy. She's mad at you now, but she'll come around. She's head over heels for you."

"I don't care," Draco snapped. "I get what I want and what I want is you."

"Draco you're only fourteen."

"That's it then is it? You don't want to be with me because I'm younger than you?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

Draco looked determined. It almost frightened Evelyn a bit, the way his eyes flashed and the way he drew himself up to his full height. She liked him, she really did, and he'd helped her out. But it was wrong, and she knew it. "Just give me a chance, Evelyn. That's all I want," he said. He took a tentative step towards her, his arm held out. Evelyn was paralyzed. She didn't move when he touched her cheek. She began shaking furiously when he wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her face with in centimeters with in his own. "You won't be pregnant forever," he muttered as he brought his lips to hers. He pressed them lightly into her lips and Evelyn was gone. Her mind cleared instantly. She'd never felt so free or so wanted. No one, not even Ulric, had ever wanted her. Everyone else had their reserves, but the Malfoy boy didn't care. And she didn't either.

Their kissing grew more intense and Evelyn tried to push him towards the bed, but his feet remained planted to the floor. Evelyn drew away, confused. Most guys would be ready and rearing to hop into bed with her.

"No, Evelyn. You deserve more than that. Not tonight."

"That never stopped you before." Memories of her sucking him off came back to both of them, causing both of them discomfort.

"I know, but I want next time to be perfect."

Evelyn nodded her head, a bit relieved. The two did eventually make it into the bed, but nothing more than kissing and petting went on between the two. Draco had always been fascinated by her chest and she'd never let him touch her breast before that night. Draco had handled them carefully and kissed them lovingly. No one had ever made her feel like that before. No one had ever been so tender towards her before. She went to sleep that night, feeling warm and most of all loved.

Evelyn woke up abruptly, rubbing her eyes furiously, trying to remember where she was.

The fire place, yes, the fire place. And Draco Malfoy… The night's events came flooding back to her but she noticed that Draco was not there any more and even more so that she'd wet the bed. That couldn't be right. She'd only had one sip of tea that night and the puddle beneath her was much too large to be just a sip. She tried to roll out of the bed but was hit with a horrible sharp pain directed in her lower abdomen. She cried out, the pain was so intense. She couldn't move. She didn't want to move. She shouldn't move. Oh lord, what was happening? She sat still for a few moments, and the pain went away. Her breath was ragged. Then the pain started up again and she began crying. She was going to give birth and she didn't know what to do.

"N-Nita!" Evelyn cried out, desperately focusing on the house elf, hoping her mother hadn't taken her when she'd left last week. Evelyn would have been extremely happy when the house elf appeared with a crack, but the pain was too extreme to feel much of anything else at that moment. "Nita, go get Professor Snape! Please!"

"Oh dear!" The elf's eyes grew wide when she took in the scene. "Little miss is about to give birth!"

"Y-yes, j-just please! I need Professor Snape!"

The house elf disappeared. Evelyn thought she'd have more warning than this. She'd read all about the birthing process and she was sure she'd have more time. This was too sudden. She sobbed hysterically, wishing she had her mother. After what seemed to be an eternity, Nita reappeared, clutching a white Professor Snape. He rushed towards her and began examining her.

"Spread your legs, Evelyn," he commanded. Evelyn shook her head furiously, infuriated at his tone. She was about to give birth and all he could do was bark orders at her.

"Perhaps Little Miss should do what Professor Snape says," said the house elf, who was pressing a cool wash cloth to Evelyn's forehead.

"No!" Evelyn screamed as another wave of pain hit her. "He did this to me and I don't want anything to do with him!"

"Stop being so irrational, Evelyn!" The Professor forcibly spread her legs and Evelyn cried out, helpless to fight him. The Professor addressed the elf. "Nita, I need you to go get my mother, Eileen Snape."

"No! Nita! Don't go!"

The poor little elf seemed confused. She looked between the two, at her Mistresses' daughter and then back again at the Little Miss's husband. She decided that the husband was the one to fear and figured it was best to do as he said. Nita turned back to Evelyn who was crying out for her not to leave. Nita was torn. It pained her to see Little Miss in such a state of distress.

"Nita will be back, Little Miss. Nita would never leave her Little Miss for very long," Nita said and patted Evelyn's hand softly before disappearing. Now Evelyn was left with just the Professor. He was examining her, pressing fingers into her, making her uncomfortable. He looked back up at her.

"We've got a little bit of time, Evelyn. Just relax the best you can."

"I can't," Evelyn sobbed. "It's horrible! I just want the stupid thing out of me! Now!"

Severus slid into the bed next to her and Evelyn grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly as another contraction swept through her. She cried out and placed her face into his chest and cried out. He began smoothing her hair, in an attempt to comfort her. All they could do now was wait.

* * *

**Author's Note: As promised, I've updated and I didn't wait two years before doing so. So, I'm begging for forgiveness and asking kindly to review for me.**

**Also, this chapter was originally dedicated to my sister and my niece who was born the day I first originally posted this chapter. It's still dedicated to her but I'd also like to dedicate it to my son, Riley, who was born two and a half years later. He makes this incredibly dreary world seem brighter. If I had to relive one day over and over for the rest of my life like that movie _Groundhog's Day_, it would be the day I gave birth to him. Nothing will ever compare to meeting him the very first time.  
**


	15. Illness

**Chapter 15: Illness **

**(Please note that this chapter contains scenes of a rather graphic sexual nature. I'm not sure if I've ever warned about it in any other chapter, but I'm too lazy to go check. So, ya know, enjoy it. (le winky face) )**

Severus held the small child in his arms, amazed. He was in love already. Nothing made him feel like this baby did, knowing that she was content in his arms. She was wide awake, looking around, exploring the new world she'd just come into not even an hour ago. She had her mother's eyes. They were round and blue, but they would change. She had a mass of dark hair. He looked up and saw his mother walk in, looking haggard. He was tired as well, but he didn't want to put his daughter down.

"How's Evelyn?" He asked.

"She's doing alright. She's sleeping." His mother's lips were pressed together and he knew there was something she wasn't telling him. Her face was restrained but she sighed and said, "I asked if she wanted to see the baby and she flat out refused." Eileen took a step forward and peered down at the bundle in his arms and smiled. "Oh, Severus. She's beautiful."

Severus nodded. He'd gotten his wish and he was extremely grateful.

A little girl.

His little girl.

Eileen held her arms out, wanting to hold her, but Severus didn't want to let his daughter go, but he knew he couldn't forever. Upon trying to carefully hand the newborn over, the newborn squawked. Severus wrinkled an eyebrow. Eileen was not offended, she rather smiled.

"She's your daughter through and through. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Leilene Diondra, after my mother and Evelyn's."

Eileen wrinkled her nose at the mention of Evelyn's mother.

"Honestly, that woman doesn't deserve it. Not after the way she treated you and Evelyn."

"Evelyn would want it that way."

"If I had known putting that announcement in the paper would send that woman into a tizzy, I wouldn't have done it."

Severus blinked at his mother, not sure he heard right. Leilene gave a huge sigh in his arms, as if she knew that tension was beginning to mount. It was as if she wanted to draw attention back on herself.

"You what?" Severus asked. "That was you?"

Eileen looked nervous. She gently took the baby from his arms as if holding the baby would hinder his anger. Leilene squawked but her grandmother rocked her gently and clucked her tongue and the baby soon settled down.

Severus couldn't believe it.

His own mother, betraying him.

"I would have told you sooner, "Eileen scoffed. "But I knew you'd probably react poorly."

Severus felt a swell of anger rise above in his chest.

He wanted to pummel her. The thought sent him into a fit of guilt for even thinking such a thing, but he was still angry.

"What on earth were you thinking, Mother?" He asked her through clenched teeth. "That almost cost my job! Not to mention it ruined Evelyn's relationship with her parents!"

"If you ask me that was beyond repair anyway!"

"That's the point Mother! No one asked you! No one asked you a damn thing!"

Eileen's face fell. She looked as though she had been slapped. Never before had her son ever talked to her before in such a manner. Severus immediately realized his mistake but that would not excuse her.

"I need you to ask Lucille to draw up a birth certificate and I don't want any announcement in the paper, one was bad enough." Eileen gave him a sour look, but nodded. She handed the baby back to Severus and left promptly.

Severus felt awful now. He was sure it had been Lupin. Curse the stupid girl for being right. Curse her…he needed a reason to hate Lupin and now that he didn't really have one any more he hated him all the more. His anger was short lived, however, upon gazing down at his beautiful baby girl. It was a good thing no one could get into his head. He was grateful that she looked like her mother. He'd never forgive himself if his child had inherited his unfortunate nose. The baby began to making smacking noises with her mouth to tell him that she was hungry. He had no choice; he had to wake up Evelyn. She had been relocated to his living quarters, so she wasn't so far away. She couldn't stay in the Room of Requirement for ever. He wanted her some where near him at all times, in case something went wrong.

Evelyn was lying in his bed, sprawled out, sleeping heavily. Her face was a mask of discontent and she fidgeted and mumbled every so often. He prodded her gently his hand and she rolled over and opened her eyes.

"What?" She moaned and winced. Severus was sorry to see that she was in pain but that had to be set aside.

"She needs to be fed, Evelyn. I can't feed her myself."

Evelyn gave him a hard stare.

"I don't know how."

"I'm sure it can't be all that complicated," he said, and handed the baby over to Evelyn. She took the baby attentively, but was regarding her warily. This caused Severus discomfort. Mothers were supposed to be warmer towards their babies than Evelyn was acting. She studied the baby while it nursed from her breast, but Severus did not like the way she was looking at Leilene. There was confusion in her eyes, but not wonder. How could she not fall in love with the infant she was holding in her arms? Severus himself had fallen quickly.

"Have you thought of a name yet? Evelyn asked.

"Leilene Diondra," he stated quietly. Evelyn looked up at him, her eyes quizzical, and a small smile formed on her lips.

"You've been thinking about it haven't you?"

"For some time yes. You didn't seem so keen on discussing names with me and you passed out too quickly for me to discuss it with you, anyway. I hope you don't mind, but I've told my mother that's what is going on the birth certificate."

"Leilene Diondra," Evelyn murmured to herself, her dream like smile still there. "It's lovely, really Severus."

"I'm glad you approve," he said, blushing slightly. "I named her after my mother and yours."

"Yes, well, my mother would love that if she were to know."

"I hope you don't mind, but I've sent her a letter and let her know that you've given birth," Severus said. He wasn't sure it was the right thing to do, but he thought it was only fair. Evelyn said nothing and continued to study Leilene who had fallen asleep on her breast. Severus took her from her mother and placed her in a bassinet that lay directly beside the bed. "She wrote back already. Do you want to read the reply?"

"No," Evelyn said with a sigh. "She probably doesn't care anyway. She doesn't want to see me and she doesn't want to see the baby."

"No, she doesn't, but her reply wasn't so bad. She apologized for the way she treated me and she says to tell you congratulations and that she's sorry because she just can't make time to come see you."

Evelyn blanched. "I think that's worse than her being a complete bitch. At least then she's not trying to hide her contempt. I'm this huge disappointment and what not."

"Oh Evelyn."

"I'm tired. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Severus nodded and wondered if she would allow him to lay with her. He was extremely tired himself but he didn't want to intrude. Of course, it was his bed, so really she couldn't say much if he so choose to nap beside her. He was her husband after all. He motioned for her to scoot over on the bed and she obeyed. He slid underneath the blankets next to his young wife. He had his daughter on one side of him, and his wife on the other side of him. It just didn't get any better, especially since this was the first time they'd actually sleep in the same bed since they'd been married. He closed his eyes, and felt everything melt away, but he savored the moment. Who knew how long the feeling would last? Here in a few days, he'd have to become the same grouchy professor that he'd always been, but at least now, he had Leilene to cheer him up.

"Severus?" Evelyn whispered. He fought to come back to the waking world, but found it rather hard, so he kept his eyes shut. "Thank you for helping me. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's alright Evelyn. I wouldn't have expected anything else."

"Severus?" She asked again. He was growing weary of this. His eyes shot open and he found her sitting up staring down at him. "Would you mind if I kissed you?" He looked at her strangely but said nothing. She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and lay back down beside him, exhausted. She was soon snoring gently. Severus found himself lying awake even though her gentle snores threatened to lull him to sleep. Her kiss had lingered, it was almost as if it had left an imprint. She'd done this of her own accord and not because she had to. That gave him hope. But then his left arm began to twitch.

Not this again.

He pulled back his sleeve, slowly as to not wake Evelyn and examined the Mark.

It had once been a horrible etching, no color, nothing. Given another few years it probably would have disappeared completely which would have been okay with him, but now it was slowly starting to surface once more, the blackness of it filling it's self in bit by bit.

It was not something he wanted to think about but yet how could he not? The imbecile Karkaroff had pointed it out when Severus had tried his damned hardest to ignore it, only showing its remarkable changes to Dumbledore, but Karkaroff was positively panicking, making it hard for Severus to stay calm about it.

He could feel it in the air.

There was no getting around it.

He didn't know when it would happen; all he knew was that it would be soon. He wouldn't know what to do when that day would come, but Dumbledore had planned it all nicely for him. He just prayed he wouldn't become another martyr like so many others before him. If that were to happen to him, he wasn't sure which cause he'd die for. He certainly didn't want to die for Potter's son. He was scared, so very scared and as the days drew on, the feeling of impending doom seemed to bare down upon him, suffocating him. He wondered how long it would take for it to finally snuff him out. It was hard to be brave when you didn't really feel the part.

***  
Thankfully for Evelyn, Severus had allowed her to take a few days off before heading back to class. She was extremely tired and despite Eileen's offers to take care of Leilene, Evelyn insisted that she do most of the work. Eileen eventually eased off but two days after classes started, Severus insisted that she leave the baby with Nita so that she could go to classes.

Of course, people had wondered where she'd been and Evelyn merely smiled as though touched by their concern and informed them that she'd had a nasty bout of flu over the holidays and didn't feel up to coming to classes. The handsome Ravenclaw boy who was her partner in Herbology had clucked his tongue sympathetically and said, "The ball was wonderful, it's a shame you didn't feel up to going. The Weird Sisters were phenomenal."

Evelyn smiled patiently at him but said nothing as she trimmed the thorns down on a poisonous rose bush.

"I thought about asking you to go with me, but you seemed so preoccupied I thought you already had a boyfriend or something," The Ravenclaw boy said. Evelyn laughed cynically in her mind. No, she didn't have a boyfriend, but she did have a husband whom was slowly starting to grate on her nerves and a baby that screamed and squawked every time Evelyn went to hold her.

"Oh, well, I don't, but it's probably a good thing you didn't as you might have gone stag at the last moment."

"Right," he smiled at her and began working on the rose bush with her. Their hands brushed a few times which caused them both to blush. At one point, a thorn had penetrated his glove and he was forced to go to the Hospital Wing for the antidote, though the injury wasn't horrible, it could've gotten worse if he hadn't of sought treatment. After he was gone, Evelyn felt thankful. She didn't want to like him, but she couldn't really help it. He was nice to her which was a change, and actually noticed her which made her uneasy. Besides, she was already infatuated with Draco Malfoy, but that was only because he'd forced his way into her life. Three days after she'd had the baby, he'd come to see her and had kissed her soundly when Severus was not around. His kisses were a bit possessive, and she couldn't help but like the way he took control. She didn't have to think around him. She was tired of thinking.

After Herbology, she had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and then Potions. The first two, she could really care less about, but in Potions, she really had to make an effort so it seemed like she was actually doing something and it wore down on her. The formidable Potion's Professor did not go easy on her though a couple of times during class, he'd swept behind her to inspect her potions and when he was sure no one was looking, he placed a hand on her shoulder and massaged it slightly. She knew he meant no harm, but she didn't want him touching her at all. If he touched her, it only confirmed everything horribly wrong with her life, and brought her back to reality. She did not want to live in reality any more so for the most part she didn't. Her escape was Draco Malfoy. For weeks, she met him, though she wasn't really aware of the time passage. January soon turned into March and Evelyn found herself wondering where it had all gone…

One night she met him after dinner, in the Astronomy Tower. She rather enjoyed their secret meetings. Draco was not willing to engage in any sexual activity yet, but she was willing to do anything to escape from her shitty life as she thought of it, even if it was for a short period. That night in particular, they sat there and said nothing to each other, but rather gazed out of the telescopes, looking out on to the grounds. She saw the groundskeeper; she couldn't remember his name, trekking into the forest. She'd always wondered what was out there. Every year they were warned not to go out there and Evelyn had never had the urge to do so, but after her walk on Christmas, it fascinated her. Perhaps if she went in there something would take her away and never bring her back…

"Oh, it's nearly midnight! I have to go!" Evelyn squeaked. She turned to leave, but the pale blonde boy stopped her.

"It's not that late. Stay for a few minutes," he said.

"Draco, I can't. He's already going to be angry that I've been out this late."

"Who cares?"

Evelyn remained quiet for a moment. She did care, she really did, and she was supposed to right? But somehow, she wished she didn't. She wished that Draco's philosophy would work for her, but the burden of reality was settling in. She was supposed to feed Leilene nearly an hour ago.

"Draco, I can't. I'm really sorry."

He looked hurt for a moment, but then his face clouded over with anger. He kicked at the ground but said nothing. Evelyn didn't want to go, she really didn't but what choice did she have?

"I'm sorry, Draco."

When she got back to Professor's Snape office, he was waiting on her, tapping his foot impatiently. When she entered the room her rounded on her, and the paleness of his face replaced with red anger.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. Evelyn rolled her eyes as she dropped her book bag on the floor and went to take the baby from Nita's arms. Leilene, for the first time since being born, didn't cry or make a fuss about being in her mother's arms. "Answer me, Evelyn!"

Evelyn turned and looked at him, trying to think of something to say, but trying to keep Draco's face far from her mind. "The library."

"The library has a clock, does it not? Because if I'm not mistaken you should've been here an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep." Her tone was flat but his gaze was hard and suspicious. Evelyn wanted to disappear. She wanted to be with Draco, or anyone, but not here. Professor Snape sat down with a heavy sigh. He covered his face with his hands.

"You had me worried. I didn't know what happened to you. " If Evelyn had been in a right state of mind, she might have been touched.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she snapped and began to inspect the baby.

"Little Miss' Little miss has already been fed and changed," Nita quipped. Well, at least Evelyn didn't have to put up with the little beast suckling greedily at her breast for another couple of hours. Evelyn thought that if she had to change one more diaper, she was going to hurl herself off the astronomy tower. The little beast was all too content in her arms, and it was a nice change. Evelyn really wanted to enjoy the baby, but she couldn't. The little girl was slowly sucking her life away from her and to make matters worse, it connected her to Professor Snape, the absolute last person she really wanted to be with. Evelyn was tired, so very tired. She carefully handed the infant back to Nita and turned back to Professor Snape who was observing her with a harsh stare.

"What is so wrong with her, Evelyn?"

"Can I go take a bath?"

"Is it because she's mine as well?"

Evelyn exited the office quickly, anxiously, so she wouldn't have to answer his questions and headed towards the staff bathroom, which she'd been given exclusive permission to use. She'd used it only twice before, right after she gave birth, and right before she went back to classes. The bathtubs in there were large whirlpools, which Evelyn found heavenly. Her idea of a peaceful bath was interrupted, because Severus came bounding out of his office. She quickly fumbled for the key to the bathroom, hoping it was unoccupied. He was right behind her when she shut the door. She thanked the heavens because when some one else was in that bathroom, no one else could get in. There was a plush arm chair sitting next to the dark blue marble bathtub and Evelyn sat down in it, resting for a second, trying to calm down. His constant pounding didn't help, so Evelyn turned on the tap, successfully drowning out all the noise from the other side of the door. Slowly, Evelyn began to remove her clothing, piece by piece, examining herself in the long, golden framed mirror that hung on the wall next to the chair.

The stretch marks on her stomach made her want to vomit.

Her breasts suffered the same ailment and sagged horribly. Her nipples were cracked and were so dark they looked almost black.

She was ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly. She felt like crying. She hated herself.

Just then, the door opened and Evelyn snapped out of her thoughts just in time to cover her breasts with her arms. Professor Snape entered and after shutting the door behind him, he glared at her. Evelyn mentally slapped herself. She'd forgotten that they were married.

"I don't appreciate you walking away from me when I'm trying to talk to you," he growled. He took a step towards her, and Evelyn instinctively took a step back, feeling cornered and scared, thinking he might hit her. The bathtub was on the brink of overflowing, but she couldn't bring herself to turn it off. Severus did it for her, however, just before the water started spilling over the edge.

"Just stop, please." Evelyn said. "I'm sorry, I'm just extremely tired and I want to relax."

"You should have thought about that before you begged me to let you make up your grade!"

Evelyn felt as though she'd just been slapped. How dare he? How fucking dare he bring that up when she couldn't remember it? He seemed to realize his mistake because his eyes widened in horror. Evelyn's face crumpled, and she felt that horrible tension as her face tightened. She would not cry. She would not cry. She would not cry.

Yet, she was so ugly, worthless and to top it off, a whore.

A no good whore.

The no good whore was standing in the middle of the bathroom, half naked in front of a man she'd came on to. A man who'd been forced into a marriage with the no good whore. Every thing was horrid, horrid, horrid. She was horrid.

Evelyn crumpled into the arm chair and tried her hardest to not let the tears fall. But there they were; splashing down her cheeks and plopping appallingly into her hands which were resting limply in her lap. Everything that she'd been pushing down for the longest time was beginning to surface and soon she was sobbing shamefully. She'd ruined so many lives…what was wrong with her?

A pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her up to help her undress the rest of the way.

"Stop looking at me!" She screeched and tried to pull her clothes back on. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" She wasn't sure who she was yelling at. It could have been Severus who was trying to calm her as she fought him or it could have been the several little thoughts that kept saying horrible things to her. Maybe it was both. She found it hard to concentrate and she was yelling things that she wasn't comprehending but yet Severus didn't relent and she found herself being pushed into the pool of warm water. "Just stop!"

"No," a firm voice said. The voice echoed through her brain and the thoughts dissipated, leaving Evelyn feeling confused. Her thinking hadn't been this clear in days. Her sobbing ceased and she looked up at Severus who was staring down at her, trying to make sense of it all. His expression clearly asked, "What's wrong with you?" Of course, she didn't know. The water, she noted, felt wonderful however.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Evelyn whispered hoarsely. "I don't know what came over me. One minute I was in your office and the next minute I'm screaming at you."

"Evelyn, you're sick," was all Severus said. "You need help."

"I'm sorry?"

"Were you aware that you were calling yourself a whore just now?"

"No, I just remember to telling you to stop."

"You said, 'Stop looking at me, stop looking at me, I'm a whore, don't fucking touch me.' You don't remember saying that during the struggle?"

"No," Evelyn said. All she could remember was screaming at him. She wasn't aware of what she was screaming. Disgusted, she was disgusted.

"You need help."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I've been stressed. I'll be okay."

Severus just stared at her for a few moments before he undid his robes and slid into the bathtub next to her. It horrified her slightly, but yet it calmed her even more.

"How long have you been feeling this way?" He found his wand over the side of the tub and summoned a wash rag from the sink. He caught it with his hand and dropped his wand again. After dipping the wash cloth in the water, he began to wash Evelyn's face which was snotty and covered in smudged make up after her episode.

"I'm fine," Evelyn insisted and sprawled out so that her neck was propped against one side of the tub and her feet hung over the other side. "I'm tired, that's all. Please, don't worry about me."

"How could I not after that tirade?"

Before Evelyn answered, she caught sight of his left forearm and frowned deeply.

"You saw it before I erased your memory," Severus said, as to defend himself. The fact that she supposedly didn't know about it wasn't what was bothering her. Evelyn grabbed his arm and ran her fingers over the Mark.

"I thought the Mark faded after he died," Evelyn muttered. "Remus told me they faded…" She looked up at him, slowly, blinking, confused. "What does this mean?" Her grip on his arm remained firm. Severus stared her down for several moments, and it looked to her as though he were struggling inside.

"It did fade," he said, finally. "But it's not just me this is happening to. I've spoken with some…others…and they grow fearful as well. We believe that a second coming is afoot."

"I thought he was dead. How can he come back if he's dead?"

"That's the thing Evelyn. No one found his body. He was just gone. There are some of us who believe that he never died."

"Why would they say he was dead if he wasn't? And if he isn't what is everyone going to think if he does come back?"

Severus shook his head slowly. "I don't know, Evelyn. That's what we're wondering."

"What will happen to you if he does?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. He shook his head once more.

"I don't know."

In that moment, Evelyn saw something in Severus that she'd never seen before; conflict. He'd always seemed so sure of himself. He would not look at her now. She ran her fingers over the Dark Mark once more. A sudden rush of Déjà vu hit her almost painfully. For some reason, she felt the urge to kiss it, as though kissing it would chase the burden it held away. So she did and then she held his arm to her face and nuzzled it, caressing it with her cheek, before she finally let him have his arm back.

"You did that the first time you saw it," he said quietly. Evelyn smiled weakly. She sort of remembered now. Evelyn glided gently over to him and held his face in her hand.

"You're a man who needs a lot of comfort, Severus Snape. Maybe that's what I saw in you. I'm a sucker for a sob story."

"I have no sob story," he growled and gently pushed her hands away from him. They fell upon his chest and her legs swung around his waist, straddling him.

"You don't find me repulsive, do you?" She asked, trying to appease herself. Seduction was something she knew too well but her body wasn't what it used to be.

"No," he said. His hands wandered to her bum and squeezed slightly. "Maybe that's the problem. If I found you repulsive, we wouldn't be in the mess we're in."

"That's a thought, I suppose."

"Why are you doing this now?"

"Doing what?"

"This, Evelyn. You haven't touched me since we've been married hardly. Why now?"

Of course, he brought up a valid point. She was grinding her crotch into his, which was definitely getting a rise out of him, quite literally. The feeling growing between her legs was mounting horribly, and she hadn't even noticed it until he said something. One of her hands found its way behind his neck and she brought his face to hers. They were so close in fact they were almost crossing their eyes trying to look at each other.

"Because," she said in a low voice. "You're all I've got right now."

"Horrible girl," he hissed before bringing his mouth to hers. Evelyn wasted no time, as soon as his lips met hers, her tongue found his. She wasn't aware of what she was doing, the need and desire building up and possessing her. His hands, oh god, his hands…the way they moved over her skin and the way they crept like spiders on her body….his fingers seemed to be tracing delicate webs on her moist skin. Beads of sweat began rolling off his face, their breath, which was growing rapid, was echoing off the high ceiling…

The embrace was suddenly broken as Severus gathered her hair in his hands and forcibly yanked her head to the side, meriting a gasp from her as his hot mouth began sucking at the flesh between her shoulder and neck.

"God," she moaned as he suddenly bit down on the area he'd previously been sucking.

"Tell me what you want," he commanded roughly.

"No," she whimpered. "Don't stop, please."

"The fact that I'm your teacher doesn't faze you?"

"Oh god, no," Evelyn moaned as he began to massage her ear lobe with his tongue. Her insides were melting, like hot fudge now. She couldn't ever remember feeling this turned on, ever. It was no wonder she ended up pregnant with his child. The man was not handsome by any means, nor was he a nice fellow, but God knew, he knew how to please her. "Since when are you my teacher? Since when? Since when?"

"Exactly," he said, and let her hair go. His hand sunk into the water to somewhere unknown, but his other hand prodded her legs open even more. "Look at me, Evelyn." She hadn't realized that her eyes had been closed or that she'd been looking every where else but at him.

"I can't," she stated.

"Look at me," he commanded in a rough whisper. "Look at me. Look at me."

Evelyn knew she wouldn't get what she really wanted at that moment unless she obeyed him. Her eyes searched his face, wanting to settle anywhere except those eyes. Those dark, bottomless pit eyes…

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity.

She just wanted him to…oh god…

"Oh…" she whispered as he penetrated her. This was what she wanted…this…God it seemed like it had been forever for her.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless, girl."

"Please do…"

"You're mine, and mine alone," he said. Evelyn desperately wanted to thrust but he held her firmly in place by her hips. "Give yourself to me."

"I will if you'd let me…"

"Not like that, idiot girl. I want to hear you say it…"

"I'm yours, now please…" she moaned. He was enjoying teasing her far too much, the prick. His hands left her hips, and now she was free to do as she felt with him…His eyes never left hers the whole time she thrust, rolled her hips and thrashed about on him…the water and steam creating new sensations she'd never felt before…

Everything, she thought, was going to be fine. Just fine.

* * *

**Again, once more, sorry for the lengthy update. Review anyway, if you would. Though it's been a few years since I've finished this story, I do remember that this was one of the more painful chapters to write and I still have a hard time re-reading it. And not to get overly personal, but to add a side note, I suppose, back then, Evelyn represented a side of me that I had a hard time expressing when I was younger. Emotional distress, insecurity, a sense of awareness as to how immature I really was, especially emotionally. I can say, safely, that the Evelyn in me has long since died and I'd like to thank each and everyone of you who reads this for reading through what I suppose could be considered a sort of therapy for myself. **


	16. Testimony

**Chapter 16: Testimony **

There was something wrong with her.

He could see it.

She tried to pass it off as exhaustion, but he was exhausted as well.

After their little rendezvous in the Staff bathroom, she'd warmed up considerably towards him, though she still kept late nights and refused to take care of Leilene when she was supposed to. The way she looked at her daughter scared him…

Who did she think she was fooling? The other teachers had been by to see him about how she wasn't doing her work, though she made a huge show of doing her homework, and her grades in potions was adequate enough. What was wrong with her? The more their daughter grew, the more Evelyn shrank, the bigger the bags became under her eyes and the stranger she acted. Leilene was starting to sleep regularly now, though on occasion, she had woken them both up for some reason or another.

Severus was going to get to the bottom of this. His daughter needed her mother. He did not want Leilene turning out like Evelyn, though when he thought on it, Evelyn wasn't so bad, it was the choices she had made…they had made…and look where they were now. Leilene deserved so much better than that.

One night, Evelyn had come in way past curfew, though Severus knew better than to ask where she'd been. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know. He was sitting at his desk, grading essays, waiting on her to come back. He wanted to speak with her, but the moment she stepped inside his office, he immediately forgot what he wanted to tell her. She looked about ready to collapse, and nearly did, but he caught her and drug her into his bedchambers.

"You haven't been eating, have you?" He accused her, sweeping his hair out of his face to get a better look at her. He was annoyed with her at that point; he didn't have it in him to feel sorry for her. In fact, he rather felt like slapping her. She managed a weak smile.

"My mum will be thrilled the next time she sees me," she said with a cackle.

"Have you been drinking?"

She blinked her eyes slowly at him, and he wondered how much sleep she'd actually gotten over the past few weeks. Severus knew that the N.E.W.T's could be extremely stressful, but this was something else entirely.

"Ah no," she mumbled finally. "How I wish."

"When was the last time you ate, Evelyn?" Severus demanded. Even her hair was lank and dull, and almost matched the consistency of his own. For the first time, he felt repulsed by her looks. She'd always been some what attractive to him, but he never thought anything would come of it, certainly not this. The first time he laid eyes on her and really noticed her was in her first year, during her first potion's lesson. Evelyn had been so eager to learn and had always received top marks as far as he knew, and he wondered what had happened to that particular Evelyn because who ever this stranger was laying in his bed, she certainly was not his wife. Something, he knew, something had to have triggered this reaction in her, and he knew that he was not the direct cause; he was merely just a side effect. Now that Severus thought on it, there had to be something extremely wrong when she offered him fellatio. "Why haven't you been eating?"

"Because I don't fucking feel like it, alright?" She snapped. "I turned into this…this…whale when I got pregnant and I had to shed the weight some how."

"That's not an excuse for not taking proper care of your self! Do you want to die a slow horrible death? Is that it? Because that's exactly where you're headed if you don't stop self destructing!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes at him and shut them, heavily.

"You try being married to you and see how you fair."

"Oh that's hardly an excuse, Evelyn," Severus rather let her insults roll off of him, but the urge to slap her didn't wane. He snapped his long fingers loudly and Nita appeared, Leilene in her arms. Severus took the now chubby baby from the elf and said, "Bring your mistress a sandwich or something left over from supper."

The little elf bowed deeply and disappeared. Leilene screeched gleefully at being woken by her father. She reached out and slapped Severus slightly on the nose and giggled. She had been born with dark hair, but now after being alive for a few months, her hair was starting to grow in as a soft wispy blonde, and Severus imagined that was what Evelyn looked like when she was but an infant. The small child stopped wiggling for a moment and stared deeply into her father's eyes, her own wide with fascination. Her small hand lightly touched his cheek before she slapped him and screeched with joy again. Severus, however, was too preoccupied with Evelyn at the moment to play Leilene's game. Evelyn was sick. There was just no getting around it.

Never a dull moment, he thought bitterly. Never a dull fucking moment.

The house elf returned soon enough and he forced Evelyn to sit up. He thought for a moment she might refuse to eat, but was soon proved wrong as she picked up the fork and took a rather large bite of mashed potato, washing to down with a goblet of pumpkin juice. Severus could almost see the color come back to her skin. He watched her as Leilene began to settle in his arms and passed out. He cradled her head gently but did not take his eyes off of Evelyn, not until he was sure she'd eat every last morsel.

"I've put her on another diet, she doesn't need to feed from you anymore," he said, remembering what he had wanted to tell her. Evelyn didn't look up at him and shrugged her shoulders as she took a bite out of a slice of corned beef. "Not that it matters, you hardly fed her your self anyway."

"I've been busy," she said after she swallowed. "I'm sorry I'm not the perfect mum."

"You could try harder, at least!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes at him and muttered, "Here we go again." He'd admit that he'd been a bit pushy about her spending more time with Leilene but he thought it wise that she spent a little bit more time with her daughter than she did. The girl hardly ever gave her child a second glance. Couldn't she see that Leilene was a blessing rather than the burden Evelyn acted like? Why couldn't she see Leilene through his eyes?

He didn't want to look at her anymore.

She disgusted him.

So he took the infant and strode out of the bedchambers.

He'd come back when he didn't hate Evelyn so much.

Severus was not the only one to notice a change in Evelyn. Liam McAllister was his name and he'd been watching Evelyn for a little over a year. He'd first noticed her at the beginning of their sixth year when they had originally been partnered in Herbology. She had confided in him on the first day that she wanted to be a Healer, just like her mother, and that she really needed a good grade so if he wasn't willing to do a little work then she had no interest in him as a partner. Of course, he agreed. He wanted to be a Healer, just like her, and was a Ravenclaw before he was anything else. Grades, to him and like her, were the most important thing. They'd made such a great team in their sixth year that it was natural that they would maintain partnership in their seventh. As they worked together, he began to feel something for her; he began to like her the more he got to know her. It seemed like every time they ran into each other, he found himself noticing something about her that he liked.

But it was different. He had started to notice the change in her in November and it only seemed to get worse as the months passed by. Little by little she began to deteriorate before his eyes. Now it was March, nearly April and as he worked side by side with her he thought that she looked like a zombie. She had huge bags under her eyes, her face looked thin, her cheeks hollow and she wasn't really doing much work. During the last month, she'd skipped Herbology four times. When he asked her about it she said she had stayed up all night studying and had slept in. It was believable enough, he had been losing an ample amount of sleep as well but sleeping in until four o clock in the afternoon? It really was odd.

Another thing he noticed was that she never showed up at supper. He watched for her, every single night, and she rarely appeared. He didn't let it bother him as he was caught up in the excitement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, along with the rest of the school, but after a while it began to worry him. So, one night, he decided to follow her. He wanted to get to the bottom of things. He liked her, he wanted to ask her out, but first he needed to figure out why she was acting so strange.

Liam trailed after her, one day, after Herbology. He was thankful she showed up or else he might have spent the rest of his life trying to figure out where in the extremely expansive castle she was. He brushed his friends off, told them that he was tired and that he wanted to get in a little nap before supper. They were disappointed because they usually spent that time studying, reviewing each other, but they understood. They were all tired as well.

Liam kept his distance from her as she hurried towards the building. He hid around a corner as she briskly trotted down a hallway, only looking long enough to see which direction she was heading. She headed down to the dungeons, not surprisingly, but what got him was that she didn't enter the dorm room. No, she kept her back pressed against the wall, one of her feet propped up, balancing her. She waited, and so did Liam, for the last of the students to clear out of the hallway. Just when he thought they were all gone and that it was safe to approach her, a blond haired boy exited the dorm room. Liam recognized him as Draco Malfoy. Liam thought that Draco would probably pass Evelyn, but no, Liam was annoyed to see that he stopped in front of her smirking evilly. Liam pulled out his wand, ready to curse the blond if he dared to hurt Evelyn in any way, shape or fashion. Liam was sure Draco was up to no good. To his surprise, however, Evelyn smirked right back and took his hand, letting him lead her away. He thought it strange, but something told him to wait, and not to follow, not just yet. They turned the corner and Liam waited for what seemed to be hours. He was starting to grow annoyed, and was about to give up and head to his own dorm when two large fourth year boys exited the Slytherin dorm. They were talking in hushed voices, but Liam could understand them almost as if they were standing next to him thanks to a magnifying charm.

"Did he say what was going to happen?" one of them asked. The other shrugged his shoulders dumbly.

"Didn't say exactly," the other grunted. "He just said that Hewitt had made Parkinson angry some how and that she wanted Draco to get revenge."

"Do you think we'll get a shag out of this?"

"Probably, he said Hewitt was pretty easy." The two cackled and marched off together. Liam's heart pounded in his chest and he understood. He understood that this was what he was waiting for and that Evelyn was in danger. He followed the two troll like boys, hoping to god that he wasn't too late.

Evelyn looked around the old abandoned dungeon in confusion. It was very dusty and cob webs were sprinkled all over the ceiling and floor. This was not usually Draco's idea of a good place to meet. He was acting odd anyway, and it was making Evelyn nervous. He had approached her at lunch and insisted that she meet him after her last class. He said he had a surprise for her, and she was a bit touched but now she was frightened. Every time Draco looked at her, he smirked, and it wasn't his usual smirk. There was something cold and malicious in it.

"Can't we turn on a light? I can't see," Evelyn said as she drew her wand. Just as she was about to light the tip of it with a simple spell, she was disarmed. She couldn't see very far in front of her and Draco wasn't saying a word. She could hear footsteps and at first she thought they were Draco's but she heard two sets of footsteps. Now she was beyond frightened. She made a mad dash for the door, but as soon as she went to open it, it opened its self and she found herself being pushed back by two large figures. She was shoved to the ground and the door shut once more before she could see what was really going on. "If this is your idea of a joke, Draco, it's not funny! You're scaring me!"

Some one laughed sadistically from the far end of the dungeon, her laugh echoed all around the dungeon, its high pitched tone sending shivers down Evelyn's spine. This wasn't good at all.

"What's the matter, whore? Scared of the dark? I thought that's how you preferred to do it, so you don't have to look at who is pounding you," a female voice spat at her.

"Pansy?" Evelyn managed to ask. Just then a few dozen lanterns were lit all around the room and Evelyn was able to see perfectly. The chubby blond clapped gleefully.

"Oh well spotted, whore! I'm proud of you! You're not as dumb as I thought. And as a reward, I'm going to give you something!" Pansy nodded her head at the two large boys that Evelyn didn't recognize and they pulled her up off the ground, both of them taking one of her arms, holding her roughly and tightly. Evelyn squirmed a bit, trying to throw off their clamp like grasps, but the more she struggled, the tighter they held.

And then Evelyn understood everything. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt a bit winded when she saw Draco sidle up next to Pansy and put an arm around her waist.

"You son of a bitch," Evelyn spat at him. Pansy pointed her wand at Evelyn and suddenly Evelyn felt as though her feet were on fire. She yelped but could not move due to the fact that the two trolls here holding her so firmly.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that, whore!" Pansy shrieked. "The only reason he spent so much time with you was because I told him to! He never really liked you, whore. Why do you think he never fucked you? He couldn't stand to touch you like that and I wouldn't let him. He'd probably catch some sort of disease."

Tears sparkled behind Evelyn's eyes. "Why?"

Pansy marched towards her, and grabbed a handful of her hair. Her face was a mere few centimeters away from Evelyn's. Evelyn could see that her eyes were glittery as though she were on the verge of tears and Pansy spoke in a restricted voice. "Because I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me! But then I realized there's no hurting some one like you emotionally. You don't have a conscience; you made that much clear when you blew Draco off. All he was to you was a toy but now I've got it all figured out, whore. Crabbe and Goyle here have been aching to meet you. We've told them all about you, all about how you like to take advantage of men and they want to set you straight. "

Pansy let go of her hair and wiped a fallen tear from her face. She smiled maliciously.

"Pansy, this isn't the answer!" Evelyn pleaded, hoping she could talk some sense into the girl. "I refused to talk to that woman, Pansy! I didn't tell her anything! Please, let me go!" Evelyn began to weep openly now. She was very terrified and it didn't help matters much that one of the trolls had stuck a hand up her skirt and had started to massage her bottom roughly. The only thought that ran through Evelyn's mind at that point was, I'm going to get raped.

Pansy motioned Draco to follow her out of the door, and he obeyed. Just before they exited, Pansy turned around and said, "This is for what you did to my father. Have fun with her, boys!" And then she was gone. Suddenly, Evelyn found herself on the ground once more. They had shoved her down with such force that she'd only barely had time to throw her hands in front of her and she scraped her palms and knees against the floor. It was at that point that she realized she didn't have time to be scared any more. She had to fight. She wished she had her wand, but she hadn't seen where it went or hadn't noticed if Pansy or Draco had taken it with them when they left. Evelyn flipped over on her back and watched as the two boys descended upon her. Just as one of them was about to bend down over her, she thrust her leg out and her foot connected with his jaw with a sickening crack. He staggered back, holding his jaw, swearing as the other glanced momentarily at his partner in crime and then back at her, an angry glint in his eyes.

"Bitch," he spat. She tried to kick at him, but the other one had recovered and they successfully pinned her down to the ground, tearing at her clothing, trying to remove them. Evelyn grew angry. She was NOT about to be raped. There was no way in hell, and she wasn't going down with out a fight. If there was one thing she learned in life, it was that she had to hold her own. But there was something else that told her just to lay back and take it all because she really did deserve it.

No, she told herself, no! But the voice grew louder and louder in her head. She hadn't realized it, but she was struggling so much the two boys were having difficulty keeping her pinned down to the ground. She was only aware of it when one of them said, "Knock her out." She shrieked at the top of her lungs, hoping some one would hear her, some one, any one. And it worked, because just as one of them drew up a large meaty fist and brought it down upon her face, the door flew open and some one entered the room. And then everything went black.

Evelyn awoke with a start, with only one thing on her mind. She wasn't aware that she was now in the Hospital Wing or that there was a certain good looking Ravenclaw boy sitting at her side, looking tired and haggard.

"Leilene!" Evelyn cried, suddenly. The boy sitting beside her stood and called for Madam Pomfrey. The medi-witch bustled in looking some what annoyed with a goblet full of some sort of potion which she then forced down Evelyn's throat. Evelyn looked up at Liam, who was staring down at her with an expression of concern on his face. "Where is Leilene? They didn't get to her did they?" Tears began to fall down her face and she buried her head in her knees and began to sob. Liam looked up at Madam Pomfrey, confused by what the hysterical girl was saying.

"Her daughter," Madam Pomfrey explained. "She wants to know if her daughter is alright. I think you ought to go find Professor Snape." She said, sternly to him and then turned back to Evelyn, trying to calm her down. Liam's head felt heavy. A daughter? She had a daughter? He left the hospital wing, his mind floating with questions and he wasn't really aware of where his feet were taking him. He only came to his senses when he bumped into Professor Snape.

"Are your eyes defective, boy?" Snape hissed at him. "Watch where you're going." Snape made to brush pass him but Liam's mind snapped to, and he stopped the Professor.

"Actually, I was told to come find you," Liam said. Snape stopped and glared at the boy. Liam cowered a bit. The Potion's Professor had always intimidated him and Liam thanked his lucky stars that he was not in Gryffindor or else he feared he might have been hexed to hell and back if he were.

"Well?" The Professor demanded, his hands on his hips. "Stop wasting my time, boy! I've got more pressing matters at hand."

Liam cleared his throat. Time to be strong, there wasn't time to fear the formidable figure in front of him. "Evelyn Hewitt was attacked earlier this evening and she's asking to see her daughter. Madam Pomfrey told me to come find you." The Professor's scowl immediately melted and he grew frantic. He grabbed Liam by the front of his robes.

"Explain, boy!" He shouted. Liam struggled a bit, now more than a bit terrified. Snape shook him a bit.

"I don't know exactly…what…I just followed her from Herbology this afternoon because I was worried about her…and…she went down to an abandoned dungeon…and I heard her screaming so I broke in and…"

"You saved her?" The boy nodded frantically and Snape let go of his robes. Liam wanted to run, far, far away. "Who?"

"I…I…don't know…" Liam sputtered, still shaken by being handled in such a careless way by the Potion's master. "She's fine now, she just woke up, but she's asking for her daughter…Professor…" His courage was starting to increase now because the whole situation was so confusing and Liam wanted answers. "Is her daughter here? At Hogwarts?"

The Professor stared at him for a second before slowly nodding his head. "Follow me, McAllister."

So, Liam did as he was told, as if he could do anything else. He followed the tall Professor down to his office and Liam feared the Professor might chop him up and serve him to the school if he went into his office, alone with him. Liam shook those thoughts from his head as he stepped into the office. The Professor told him to take a seat and he disappeared, only to emerge a few moments later with a sleeping infant in his arms. Liam could see that the child was definitely Evelyn's, though she looked familiar in another way…a way that Liam could not quite place.

"This is Leilene," The Professor said softly. "And, as you can see, she's perfectly safe and sound."

Liam nodded, but he still had questions on his mind, questions he intended to have answered.

"You can go tell Evelyn her daughter is safe."

"Professor, can I ask you something?" Liam was a little bit distressed over his bravery. He wanted answers, but he wasn't sure he wanted the overgrown bat to answer them for him.

"No, because I know what you're going to ask." Snape had turned around and had his back towards him. Liam couldn't help himself.

"Who's the father?"

Silence. Liam couldn't stand it. But then it all made perfect sense. Liam was a little bit horrified but was relieved because now he finally understood. Liam hated confusion. He hated being left in the dark. But some one had lit a match in his brain and he saw it all.

"I want to thank you for saving her," Snape said quietly. Liam looked down at his lap, not really sure what to say. "She has enough on her plate as it is, Mr. McAllister. I don't think it wise for you to try and pursuit her." Liam flushed deep red. How could he have known? How did the Professor know? Besides, after realizing the shocking revelation that surrounded Evelyn, Liam wasn't sure he wanted to anymore. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of that one.

"Oh no, Professor, it was nothing like that," Liam said, trying to defend himself.

"I worried about her too. And do you see where it's gotten me?" Snape whipped around, glaring fiercely at Liam. "Evelyn doesn't care about anyone but herself. She doesn't care about her husband and she certainly doesn't care about her daughter."

"Her…husband?" Liam managed. How much more twisted could this situation get?

"You go back to the Hopsital Wing and you tell her that her husband says that Leilene is perfectly safe and that no, she can't see her. If some one attacked her and she fears for the safety of her daughter, then her daughter needs to stay put," Snape snarled. "Tell her that Leilene is perfectly safe and that her father won't let anything happen to her."

Chills ran up Liam's spine. Evelyn Hewitt was actually Evelyn Snape? How much further did this go? God, no wonder Evelyn had been acting so strangely. Liam stood numbly and made to leave.

"Mr. McAllister, you won't tell anyone about this," Snape said.

"No, Professor, I won't. I'm sorry about your wife," Liam replied and shut the door behind him. There were so many people he could tell, but Severus knew that Liam cared about the girl and wouldn't do anything to harm her further.

At least he didn't have that to worry about.

* * *

**I KNOW. Some kind of record right? Two updates within twenty-four hours of each other. I know, I'm just as amazed as you all are. It's been a rough day. Kitchen plumbing is fucked and I have to travel thirteen miles across town to do my laundry for free. I needed a pick-me up so review your hearts out. **

**And here's a bit of randomness for you. It makes me chuckle thinking about it so I thought I'd share. I went to Wal-Mart earlier to go get some stuff (like a new office chair because my big ass fell through the chair I'd been using earlier this week. I blame my husband for abusing it before I started using it but that, my friends, is a different story for a different time). Anyway, we brought my mom along with us and my son was starting to get restless just sitting there in the basket and when I took him out, he wanted to hop down and run off. So my mom offers to take him out to the car while we check out and I was like, fine yeah, whatever, I don't know what his problem is but he's being a brat and I'm trying to help my husband load shit on to the belt. And we're organizing the stuff in our basket so that it would all fit with out falling out while we were trying to take it to the car and I see this little person dart into the customer service department and I said out loud, "THAT BABY IS SO CUTE! Some one is going to steal him! Where are his parents?" And then I saw my mother trailing after the kid and I was like, "Waiddaminnut. That's MY kid..." I'm not sure I've ever facepalmed so hard at myself in my life. Pointless story, I know, but hey, if you can't learn to laugh at yourself, you're doing something wrong. **


	17. Be My Samurai

**Chapter 17: Be My Samurai **

Lucille Ziff looked down at the blonde girl lying in the hospital bed and she felt sympathetic. But most of all she was grateful that she wasn't her daughter or her responsibility. Lucy wanted to help her like she helped Severus but there was only so much she could do without Evelyn's cooperation.

"I'm sorry but Evelyn is sleeping," said the medi-witch. Lucy turned and faced her, a little bit surprised by her sudden appearance. "You're going to have to leave unless I see some form of identification."

Lucy nodded her head, approvingly. Evelyn had been attacked and it relieved Lucy to see that the school was taking precaution to protect her. Lucy pulled out her Ministry badge and handed it over to the medi-witch who examined it closely with extra scrutiny. The medi-witch nodded, handed it back over and left to go check on another patient who was vomiting grossly. Lucy turned back to the sleeping girl. Evelyn was sporting two black eyes, a broken nose which was still on the mend and a sprained wrist. Lucy would have wondered who would do such a thing to the girl, but she had a faint idea. And she was glad Severus called upon her to come interview her again while she was vulnerable.

"Hello, Lucy," a soft voice said behind her. Lucy turned once more and was face to face with Severus who was carrying an infant in his arms. Lucy grinned widely.

"This must be little Leilene," Lucy said as she lovingly grazed the child's cheek with her fingertips. "Eileen has told me so much about her."

"Ah, of course. I wouldn't expect anything less out of her," Severus said. Lucy detected a trace sarcasm in his voice and placed a stern hand upon her hip.

"You know, Severus, you really hurt her when you said those horrible things to her. She made a mistake, she admits it. You ought to forgive her, after all, you've only got one mother."

Severus cocked an eyebrow at her and said, "I never said I would never forgive her."

"Yes but you know how she thinks."

Severus was about to retort but he was distracted by Evelyn stirring from her slumber. Lucy turned around and they both watched as Evelyn slowly began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she frowned grumpily.

"What time is it?" She asked, looking around.

"It's ten o clock in the morning," Severus replied without taking his piercing gaze off of Evelyn. Evelyn groaned as she struggled to sit up. When she was sufficiently comfortable she closed her eyes. "Let me hold her, Severus." Lucy watched as Severus handed the infant over to her mother. Lucy was touched to see that Evelyn had tears in her eyes when she opened them again to stare at her daughter. "God, I'm so sorry, Leilene. If I had…if I had spent more time worrying about you instead of trying to appease myself, I wouldn't be in this mess." Evelyn placed a shaky kiss on Leilene's forehead and began to rock her gently. Lucy noticed that a few patients were sitting up in bed and gawking at Evelyn and the baby so she pulled the curtain shut around them to ensure their privacy.

"Evelyn," Lucy said trying to gain her attention. Evelyn looked up at her, confused as though she just realized that Lucy was standing there. "I know who is responsible for this. I've got a reliable witness who says he knows who did this to you. "

"And what? You want me to ruin more lives? I'm sorry Madame Ziff, but I can't do that. I don't want to cause any more damage. It's already hard enough for me to live with myself as it is and I don't want to make things worse."

"I thought you might say something like that, but I have a proposition for you."

Evelyn stared up at her, tears glistening in her eyes. Lucy felt her heartbreak for the girl and for the baby that was asleep in her arms. Lucy's job didn't get any easier. She sighed.

"Evelyn, before you fly off the handle," Severus said as he took a seat in a chair next to her bed. He took her hand. "I wanted to let you know that it was me who came up with this idea. It won't be easy, I'm aware, but I think it's in your best interest to seriously consider Madame Ziff's offer. We know who did this to you. Liam McAllister testified to Madam Ziff earlier this morning. "

"Liam McAllister? The Ravenclaw boy? What's he got to do with anything?" Evelyn asked. Apparently she'd forgotten that he'd been by her side until she woke up for the first time.

"He saved you, Evelyn," Severus said, as though it pained him.

"Evelyn, if you give me Ulric, I'll let Pansy off scot free," Lucy stated, trying to get straight to the point. She held her breath for a moment, waiting for Evelyn to scream and yell. But it never happened. Evelyn stared down at Leilene for a moment before she nodded her head. Lucy felt as though a very large weight had been lifted off her chest. All of her hard work for the past few months was finally paying off.

"Before I testify, I want to you two to listen to me," Evelyn said. Her voice was constrained and her chin was quivering. She looked at Severus and locked gazes with him. "Ulric is not a bad man. Pansy is not a bad girl. I love them both very much and the last thing I want is for either of them to get hurt. You have to understand, I wanted to protect Pansy. I still want to protect her even though what she did to me was very painful and cruel. Even if that means giving you Ulric. He's not the best influence on her, and I think she might be better off without him in her life, and I'm sorry it's my choice now when it should be her mother's." Evelyn took a deep breath, and steadied herself. Lucy could tell she was trying to be strong and really, Lucy admired her fierce spirit though she couldn't rightly sad to see that it had left the girl at the moment.

"Would you mind if I used a Quick Quotes Quill?" Lucy asked as she bent over brief case. She looked up at Evelyn briefly who was frowning. "Oh, I can assure you mine is more accurate than Ms. Skeeter's."

Evelyn shrugged as Lucy pulled out a piece of parchment and a light purple quill from her large brief case. She set it to work and conjured up a chair, sitting down with a grateful sigh. Her knees were killing her.

"I'd like to start off by saying that this will be completely confidential, so please, don't hesitate on the details. I want to know how your relationship with Ulric began." Start simple, get simple answers. But this was no simple matter. Lucy just hoped digging up old painful memories wouldn't upset the girl and get her into a state worse than the one she was already in. The girl had Severus' hand in a lobster like grip, Lucy could see his hands turning red and then white again. Severus didn't flinch.

"The summer after I turned sixteen, my parents took me to a dinner party. Ulric and his wife Ursula were there. I was the only kid there, but my parents thought I was old enough to learn how to be a socialite," Evelyn rolled her eyes. "And you know, as everyone mingled, I kept getting this feeling like I was being watched, so I kept close by my parents, because every time I'd look, he was there, just staring at me. Eventually my mother told me to start being sociable and sort of pushed me away from her and Dad. So I wondered over to the bar, you know, to see if I get away with it. And he was there. We started talking and he got my drinks for me, and eventually we sort of just disappeared together."

"And that was when the relationship turned sexual?" Lucy asked.

"No. My mother and father kept taking me to dinner parties like that, and we'd meet up then, but it didn't turn sexual until my parents had a dinner party of their own about a month after that first one. I stayed in my room for that one. When everyone was nice and drunk and wouldn't notice he was gone when he came up to my room, where I told him I'd be." And then everything went quiet. Lucy watched as the quill before her scratched Evelyn's story out in her own handwriting. It was sufficient enough, but Lucy, for some reason, wanted to hear more. It was transfixing, to look into the world of the wealthy and to learn how twisted it really was. The girl was surprisingly calm, a far cry from the emotional mess she seemed to be every time Lucy had met with her. "And after that, we met up regularly, in secret of course. He'd write me, and I'd make an excuse to go to Diagon Alley for the day and Mummy would let me go. I'd been going on my own since I was fourteen, so I don't think she thought much about it. Eventually I had to go back to school, you know. And then someone in my family died, an aunt or something, I don't rightly remember, in October, and we met up then. When I got back to school, everything was as usual until I found out that I was with child, his child, to be exact, so when we saw each other on Christmas Holiday, we talked it out and he told me the best thing to do would to be get rid of it. So we went a muggle clinic and he posed as my father. I find it rather ironic; you know that almost a year after that, I gave birth. I don't think that child was meant to die. I was always supposed to have it. And here she is," Evelyn said, nodding her head towards the sleeping baby in her arms. "Perhaps it was better this way. Ulric wouldn't leave his wife for me to take care of his kid, where would I have been then? Where would Leilene be? I just want her to be safe and she wouldn't be then. She wasn't then. "

The tears that fell from Lucy's eyes stemmed from the fact that that if Evelyn were her daughter, she'd be proud, no matter what, for caring so much. Lucy stopped the quill, rolled up the parchment and stuck it in her brief case. She stood, shook hands with Severus and Evelyn and left, to go file her report. When she left Hogwarts that morning, she went straight to her office and closed the door. She had a good cry. Her job never got any easier, and she'd had many days like this before. Perhaps, she thought, it was time to retire. Her old heart couldn't take it anymore. But she had a job to do and it was gathering information and putting a report together. Lucy had more than enough evidence so it wasn't all that complicated. With a sigh, she sent the report to the Department of Law Enforcement and waited for the response, her head laden. This was just too much for her. She was tired. She didn't remember what it felt like to not be tired.

Evelyn was released from the Hospital Wing only mere few hours later with a clean bill of health and a prescription to take it easy and rest for the next few days. Not that she could for long, she had N.E.W.T's coming up fairly quickly so the rest was business. She'd put off studying for far too long so she sat at Severus' desk and worked the rest of the day away, Leilene laying in a bassinet not two feet away from where Evelyn was sitting, so she could reach over when she needed to. Evelyn was grateful that at least Leilene wasn't putting up much of a fuss. It wasn't until six o clock that Evelyn stopped what she was doing. Severus came strolling in, a plate of warm food for her, fresh from the kitchens and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Evelyn took a few bites, and took a swig of the pumpkin juice.

"This isn't enough," she said. "Do you have a bottle of wine or something?"

"I don't think you should be drinking," Severus said. Evelyn pouted a bit but took another tentative sip from the goblet. She ate in silence and finished off her meal as Severus observed her under a watchful eye, as though she were going to dump the plate in the floor like a child throwing a tantrum. Finally, he said, "They arrested Ulric." Evelyn looked at him, unsure of what to say. Of course she knew that would happen but it didn't make it any easier. Suddenly she felt extremely tired. "He's being held for questioning right now and they'll probably cart him off to Azkaban tomorrow to await trial."

"I don't want to hear about it," Evelyn said.

"Pansy went home for a few days while everything is being sorted out."

"What part of 'I don't want to hear about it' did you not understand? I said stop, please!"

"Crabbe and Goyle are going to be serving detentions to their sixth year," Severus said as he stood up. "I made sure of that myself. They're lucky you're so noble, a nasty Gryffindor trait if you ask me."

"I didn't know who they were!"

"Like hell you didn't!" Severus suddenly yelled at her. "I warned you, Evelyn! I told you to stay away from Malfoy and you didn't listen to me! Do you see where it got you?"

"I made a mistake! I know that! It won't happen again," Evelyn said, her temper flaring. She was tired, sore and had a headache; she wasn't in the mood for this. But none the less she would not back down. Why did he always have to start shit with her at the worst possible times?

"A mistake? A mistake is something that you can go back and correct. No, Evelyn, you fucked up! You were almost raped," he said, swooping down on her, planting his hands on the desk in front of him. He glared at her but she did not look away. She glared right back at him, her jaw hardened, her mouth clenched shut. "What is so awful about me that you have to go to someone like Malfoy?"

"You want to know the truth?" She asked lowly.

"Please do enlighten me, wife."

Evelyn placed a thoughtful finger to her cheek as though she was thinking for a bit but then she smiled, falsely syrupy and said in a sickly sweet tone, "For one, dear, you're a cold, spiteful, hateful bastard. At least Malfoy pretended he loved me. Granted I should have seen right through it but I'm not crying over him."

"I gave you more than anything Ulric Parkinson could have given you and you show your gratitude by flouncing around like some sort of harlot! Malfoy didn't love you and Ulric Parkinson sure as hell didn't love you so if this is about love, girl, you've have a lot to learn!"

"Yeah and just what in the hell do you know about love you miserable old bat?" Evelyn said. His nostrils flared but Evelyn would not eat her words. Let him hit her. She didn't care, hell she probably even deserved it, but she wasn't running away this time. She was tired of being weak. Evelyn didn't flinch has he took her chin in his hand and squeezed it rather hard, making sure she'd maintain eye contract with him, making sure she wouldn't run. He licked his lips.

"You've got a lot of nerve," he said in a low dangerous whisper. "You came to me, I might remind you, first. You're lucky I didn't deny you like Parkinson did but yet you still clung to him."

"At least he knew how to show affection. For God sakes, Severus, I'm your wife and you treat me like I'm about five years old! You expect me to bend towards your will and I do and you're upset with me because I tried to make myself happy!"

"You're selfish, that's what you are! Did you even take into consideration about how I would feel about you going behind my back and nearly getting yourself killed?"

"I know I'm selfish, Severus. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I didn't really think you cared about me," Evelyn said, her voice calm. This seemed to throw him for a loop, as he let go of her and just stared at her.

"How could I not care for you? You wormed your way into my life and festered there! I didn't want you anywhere near me but you were so persistent, I didn't have a choice," he hissed at her. This seem to sting Evelyn as her face went slack for a moment but the frustration she'd tried so hard to let go of came back.

"That's it then is it?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! I've never tried to hide it from you!"

Evelyn stood and drew herself to her full height, her chest puffed out slightly and her jaw set firmly. Her brown eyes were blazing with fury her yellow hair glinting dangerously in the torch lights.

"I know I haven't exactly treated you well in the past, but Jesus Christ that's an awful thing to say!" Her nose scrunched in disgust. "If you want to know the truth, Professor, I love you more than I ever loved anyone else, but as far as I'm concerned you can take that and shove it up your oh so happy arse!"

Evelyn stormed to the bedchambers, kicked the door open with an angry foot and slammed the door behind her, making the shelves rattle. A few jars were dislodged from the vibrations, sending them shattering to the ground. The noise startled the sleeping Leilene, upsetting her, her cries echoing through the office, giving Severus a bigger headache then he'd already had.

This wasn't going to be easy to defuse.

At least she hadn't run off.

That had to mean something.

A few hours later, after Severus had finished grading essays and had made arrangements, he decided it was probably time to go try and talk to the wretched girl again. Why did she always catch him by surprise like that? He hated it. He wanted to hate her, and he did a little, but not nearly as much as she deserved.

It was all her fault. He'd come to that conclusion over and over again.

Had she said she loved him?

He snorted at the thought. She had a funny way of showing it if she did. He wanted to deny it; he didn't want it to be true but the tugging in his chest told him otherwise.

Who in their right mind would love him?

This was what it had come to. A girl who was out of her bloody mind loved him. Fuck irony, he thought, fuck it with a sharp pointy object, preferably a lethal weapon.

Severus hoped the door would be locked when he tried the bedchamber door and he cursed inwardly when it opened. Hopefully she'd be asleep. He stepped in as quietly as he could and set down on the edge of the mattress, directly in front of the mirror and started to take off his shoes. He sighed heavily as he stretched his neck, moving from side to side, trying to rid himself of the tension he was feeling. Her movements were so light he almost didn't notice them. He watched in the mirror as she gently approached him from the back, like a murderer in the night and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see her face almost perfectly as she laid a cool cheek on his shoulder, and watched as well, as if it were some sort of sordid play.

"I think we're an attractive couple," she said as though amused. Severus could see the small smile that formed on her lips. Her eye still had traces of a bruise, but for the most part it was gone. Her nose however had sustained permanent damage that Madam Pomfrey had not been able to reverse. It was barely noticeable, however, from that angle. "Then again, I'm not exactly the greatest judge."

He frowned at his reflection. Looking at himself in the mirror was like facing an old enemy that just couldn't be beat. But yet, with her resting her cheek on his shoulder, it looked right. It felt right. He wanted to break the mirror for betraying him so.

"I'm sorry for everything, Severus. I really am. I'll make it right again, I promise," she whispered directly in his ear. It sent shivers up his spine. The way she did said it made it seem ominous, though he was sure she was just trying to reassure him. It wasn't working. Something told him it would never be right again. At least not for a long time.

"I sent Leilene with Nita to my mother's. She's old enough now that she doesn't need you all the time anymore. You've only got a month left here anyway and you can go stay with her in June."

Evelyn's closed eyes opened slowly. She did not reply as she began to undo the clasps on his robes, one at a time, her fingers trembling slightly. With gentle hands, she removed the robes from his shoulders and tossed them aside. He was not wearing a shirt underneath and felt like slapping her hands away as she caressed his chest firmly with her palms. The idea quickly slid from his mind as she pressed her hot mouth to his neck, imprinting her lips there.

"I don't understand you, Evelyn," Severus sighed as he jerked away from her embrace and lay back in the bed. "You act as though I've got some horrible contagious disease but you say you love me? Tell me, how does that work?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't. But can you honestly blame me?"

"I don't suppose I can. I don't really understand it either. It just is. You're the only one who has ever taken care of me. I realize that now and I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier."

"You're not angry any more, or am I jumping to conclusions here?"

"No," she said as she climbed gently on top of him. "I'm just so tired of everything. I didn't mean for it to get all twisted like it has. I'm going to make it right."

Evelyn began to undo his belt on his pants, sliding it gently from beneath him. Severus felt very serene, a sense of calm had over taken him, and something told him to go with the flow because it could be the last time he'd ever feel this way again. Suddenly Evelyn stopped trying to peel his pants off of him.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to," she said. Severus finished the job for her. He slid all the clothing off his lower body and gently placed them over the side of the bed. Then he sat up, careful not to dislodge her from her spot. Very tenderly he placed one hand on her back and ran the other down her face as he stared into her eyes. He wanted her to mean it, he wanted her to do it of her own free will without any goading from him, the way it should be.

"I'm not entirely opposed to the idea," he said. Evelyn smiled and placed a small kiss upon the bridge of his nose.

"I want to take it slow. And when you're inside of me, I want you to think of me as your wife, not your student." So, in a not so swift and not so fluid movement, he laid Evelyn on her back, letting her long blond hair flow off the edge of the bed. Her night gown was easily removed as were her panties. Now there wasn't a thing holding them back. Severus rather stared at her for a second. Her eyes were shut but not clenched shut, nor was she frowning. She looked rather relaxed as she stretched her arms backward, letting them touch the floor below her. This, he knew, was what he had been waiting for.

Never before had she wanted him. Not for recreational purposes anyway. It felt so right to be wanted like this by her, but yet he could not see past the barrier of her being a mistake. She'd treated him so awfully, perhaps it was biasing his view, but she was trying hard to make up for it.

There was nothing she could do to rectify the anguish she'd caused him.

But yet, as he tried to figure her out, he couldn't help but admire the way she looked. With her head hanging over the bed, her face looked slightly flushed, her eyes closed, her lips parted. Suddenly Severus felt guilty over the want that was filling him upon looking at her. The ravenous hunger that he felt for her was suffocating him, turning him into a monster….

"Have you any idea what you do to me," Severus said, trying to fight off the urge to split her in two, to make her pay for her sins against him. He wanted to make her pay dearly. "If you love me like you say you do, if you're mine like you say you're mine, why do you toy with me the way you do?" He grabbed a handful of her hair, wrapping his fingers in it, applying just enough pressure to her scalp to show her that if she did not give him an answer, she'd pay for it. With his free hand, he grabbed the blankets, throwing it over them both, covering only the lower halves of their bodies.

"I don't know," she said.

"That's not good enough," and with that, he yanked back on the snarls of hair in his fingers causing her to cry out. He let go immediately but the words that his actions spoke did not go unheard.

"You-you scare me," she whimpered, lifting her head to look him straight in the eye. "I don't know why, but you do. I'm not supposed to love you."

"I suppose that can suffice," he said as he ran his fingers over her torso, lingering over her breasts, not quite touching them but merely grazing her nipples with his fingers. Not surprising, they stiffened. She smiled at him, a wicked smile; a jaded smile that made him shiver. She was much too young.

But yet she was so enticing…at his mercy…

She wanted him.

No one wanted him.

It was with much regret and pleasure that Severus entered her. It wasn't gentle; on the contrary, he shoved himself inside of her with as much force as he could muster. She did not utter a sound, but merely steadied herself by placing her hands on the floor below her head, stretching her body like a cat against him. He slowly withdrew himself from her and grunted as he pushed himself roughly into her once more. This time she mewled his name softly and bucked against his length, trying to fill herself with it. Severus lost all senses, he couldn't control himself. The overwhelming urge to grind into her senselessly was too great for him to try to oppose. There she was, her eyes closed, her breathing heavy, her face flushed, her chest heaving; how could he resist her? His head was swimming with thoughts of her. From the first time he'd ever laid eyes upon her to the moment she'd revealed the horrible truth. This was her…this was all of her…had he ever thought he'd be married to her the first time he noticed her?

No.

But yet…it made so much sense to him now as if he knew this was what it would come to all along.

For the first time he did not feel guilty about shoving his cock inside of her. There was no little voice in the back of his head telling him that this was wrong…all wrong…This was his wife that he was fucking. It gave him great comfort to finally be able to think of her that way. The warmth of her body was his. The way she clenched and unclenched around his dick as he pulled it in and out of her was soothing to him…

"Evelyn, I can't hold on anymore," he gasped. He pictured himself a great shuddering volcano that was on the brink of erupting.

"Hold on for just a few more seconds," she sputtered. "I'm almost…" She gave a great shudder as he shoved his cock in her once more. "Never mind…"

With her approval, he pulled out of her once more and gave a grunt as he found solace within her…

He lay on top of her for a moment, chest heaving. His eyes were closed, letting the pleasure wash over him, the enormity of it all sink in.

"I'm going to make everything okay again," she said softly. "I will make it right."

It sent shivers up his spine, the way her voice seemed to sing that statement.

He opened his eyes to find her smiling, though he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him, placing a cool hand to his cheek. He did not like what he saw within her brown eyes.

"I'm going to make everything right by you and by Leilene."

Evelyn took a deep breath, lifting the phial to her lips, hoping that he was still asleep. It didn't take much to find his secret stores. The two phials were not labeled, but she knew exactly what to look for. They were a bit dusty and Evelyn didn't think she wanted to know why he kept stores of such potions but she was grateful he did.

The green one would do the job quick.

Before she could have any more second thoughts, she tipped the phial into her mouth, trying not to wretch on the bitter taste of it. Volatile. Before she knew what was happening, she felt her body give a violent lurch and the effect was almost immediate. The vomit spilled out of her mouth before she could make it to the toilet. Not that it mattered. Evelyn just hoped that she hadn't taken so much that her body was rejecting it. Before another single thought could pass her mind, she threw up again, only this time when she looked at the puddle of sick on the ground, it had turned red.

Blood. The poison was doing its job.

The bathroom began to dissolve around her as her body started going numb. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Severus was free to do whatever he wanted now. Leilene could actually have a mother who could do the job much better than Evelyn had ever hoped. Yes, this was for the best.

Evelyn opened her eyes, surprised to find that she could. She was lying on the floor now and she knew these were her last few seconds on this earth, this plane, and the next was waiting for her. She would go without a fight.

Something was running down her leg, something wet. Her bladder was letting go, she knew that much. She didn't want to still be there when her bowels let go, so she closed her eyes. Instead of the usual darkness that was normally behind her eyelids, there was a bright light. She knew this was it so she opened her eyes once more, not really aware of a pair of boots just in her line of vision. She smiled.

Everything would be okay.

There would be no more pain.

Then there was nothing.

Severus sifted through his desk drawers, trying to find something, anything to take the edge off. He'd thrown out all of the alcohol in his cabinets after Evelyn's little episode but right now he wished he hadn't of done that.

There were too many arrangements to be made. There wasn't a lot of time. He owed her this much. He'd driven her to it he owed it to her to make sure that she was properly taken care of.

Little Leilene…

Severus found tears welling up in his eyes since what had happened. What was to become of little Leilene? His mother certainly wasn't young and there was just too much going on with him. Her parents certainly did not want a reminder…That only left one choice.

No. He could not do that to his daughter.

There was a knock at the door and Severus dabbed at his eyes, trying to erase the evidence that he almost started crying. Whoever it was would pay. They would pay because Severus was a busy man. There were too many arrangements to be made. The knocking persisted and Severus chose not to answer it. Whoever it was would have to wait.

"I need to talk to you, Snape," a female voice said. Severus looked up, his wand ready to curse whoever it was. "I don't mean to be a bother but this is about my daughter, your wife." It was Mrs. Hewitt, in the flesh, looking quite serious but the bags under her eyes told Severus that she'd been just as worried about Evelyn as he was. Of course he contacted her parents. He didn't have to but it was the right thing to do.

"Please," Severus said. "Have a seat." Diondra did not need to be told twice. She sat down rather stiffly in front of his desk, in the chair that he and Evelyn had…

"I know this probably isn't a good time," Diondra said as she gazed around his office, looking quite unimpressed. "But if you just sign these papers, you will be free of any burden my daughter caused you. I won't fight for the…" The woman closed her eyes and licked her lips. "I do not wish to take the child away from you but if you sign these papers I will see to it that my daughter gets taken care of." She rifled through her sleek looking briefcase that Severus had only noticed she'd brought with her. It was a wonder he didn't, he snorted silently to himself. The damn thing was made to match her dark navy robes. Regardless, he took the papers from her jeweled hand and read over them, trying to make sense of the legal mumbo jumbo. It took him a second to realize that they were divorce papers.

"You want me to sign these?" Severus asked quietly as he sat them down on his desk. "Does Evelyn want this?"

"It doesn't matter what she wants, Mr. Snape," Diondra sneered at him. "My daughter is sick. She cannot think for herself."

"She's an adult now. She's perfectly capable of making these sorts of decisions for herself, Mrs. Hewitt."

"My daughter tried to poison herself! She almost died for god sakes! She's only eighteen years old, she's already been pregnant twice, she has a kid and she married you of all things! She's proven that she cannot make the right life choices so I'm going to do so for her until she learns!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose; not exactly sure what to say to her if anything could reach her ears. It was like talking to a brick wall. It was hard not to get angry. Hell, he was angry but he understood Diondra to a degree. It just wouldn't do to argue with her just now.

"You cannot make these decisions for her until she learns. She has to make them so she can learn. Mrs. Hewitt, Diondra, I will not sign these papers until Evelyn wants me to. You're wasting your time, I'm afraid." Severus stood the papers in hand, extending them forward. Diondra snatched them from him, scowling heavily at him.

"I hope you're aware that she's not coming back to you. She's not coming back to you or the child."

"I wouldn't expect her to." Severus said quietly. "But since you're so intent on taking care of her, perhaps you will find it wise to take care of her schooling as I was working on before you interrupted me." He threw another stack of papers at her, scattering them around her feet, causing her to shriek at being treated in such a way. "If it wasn't for me your daughter would be dead, you'd do well to remember that I'm the one who pushed the bezoar down her vomit filled gullet."

"You're the one who put her in this mess in first place," Diondra hissed at him as she began to pick up the scattered paper around her feet, looking quiet flustered. "You owe her everything. You owe her life back to her. She was going to be a wonderful healer, she was going to have money, looks and you took that away from her!"

"Get out of my office, " Severus whispered dangerously. Diondra looked up at him and smirked, quite aware that she'd hit a sore spot. "I'm asking you nicely now." He drew his wand but did not point at her. Diondra took the hint and left, leaving Severus alone.

* * *

**_Okay, so, this is the second to last chapter. Epilogue is coming soon. I can't promise when, but it will be soon. There's another part that I wrote with the epilogue that I didn't add to the original published version. I spent weeks looking for my flash drive with the original document on it and finally found it in my son's toy box (fuck me, that's what I get for buying stuff that lights up and flashes all brightly. I think I'm just as bad as he is when it comes to OOOHH shiny). I'm doing some editing and touching up to it, because I want to add it to this version because I have no idea why I didn't add it to begin with. _**

**_As for the weird chapter title...it's hard to explain. I've been listening to this group called Die Antwoord, and I adore them. And when I was going through and editing this chapter, the song "Enter the Ninja" started playing on my iPod and it oddly fit the chapter and the mood. That and about an hour ago, I got smacked in the face with the freezer door and my head is killing me now, so I didn't want to think too hard to come up with something. Anyone interested in the song can find the video on youtube. _**

**_A special thank you goes out to BTGJones for sending me a message and telling me to hurry the fuck up and update. Since they sent me that PM, it's been bugging me. So you can thank them for this ;). And I haven't said anything about my good friend Hades'Queen who is a fantabulous author who has helped me through loads of stories in a while so: I LOVE YOU. I don't know what I would do with out you._**


End file.
